


The Adventures of Leia Skywalker, Episode One: The New Hope

by MaraWinchester



Series: Daughter of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Awesome Leia, BAMF Leia Organa, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Mind Trick, Leia Organa-centric, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Orphans, Prince Luke, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Obi-Wan, Protective Owen, Smuggler Han Solo, Star Wars Spoilers, Tatooine, Teen Angst, leia is a skywalker and luke is an organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 63,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraWinchester/pseuds/MaraWinchester
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Leia Skywalker lives with her Aunt and Uncle on the remote desert planet Tatooine, where there’s something ready to kill you behind every corner. Three moons make the nights bitterly cold, and the two suns makes the days unbearably hot. When a droid bought by her uncle contains a message by a prince, asking for help from a legendary Jedi Knight, Leia senses her ticket off world.  Little does she know that her journey will take her right and center to a galaxy torn apart by war, involve smugglers of ill repute, and possibly shed more information on her father that she could possibly imagine...





	1. A GREAT BATTLE ABOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Star Wars does not belong to me, nor do the characters in the story. All rights to Lucasfilm/Disney

STAR WARS

EPISODE ONE: THE NEW HOPE

FOR ALMOST TWENTY YEARS, CIVIL WAR HAS RAGES THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY. THE REBELLION, LED BY THE BRAVE BAILI ORGANA, HAS WON A MAJOR VICTORY AGAINST THE SINSTER GALATIC EMPIRE.

IN THE MIDST OF BATTLE, SPIES WORKING FOR THE REBELLION MANAGED TO STEAL THE PLANS TO THE DEATH STAR. THE PLANS DETAIL THE DEADLY POWER OF THE ARMORED SPACECRAFT, WHICH IS ENOUGH TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE PLANET.

TRANSFERRED TO THE SPACESHIP OF ORGANA'S SON, PRINCE LUKE ORGANA, HE RUSHES TO THE FAR EDGES OF THE GALAXY, WHERE GENERAL KENOBI, AN OLD FRIEND OF HIS FATHER'S AND ONE OF THE LAST ELITE JEDI KNIGHTS, HIDES.

THE OLD JEDI IS RUMORED TO BE HOLDING THE KEY TO OVERTHROWING THE EVIL EMPIRE.

HOWEVER, AS LUKE ATTEMPTS TO RESTORE PEACE AND JUSTICE TO THE GALAXY, HIS SHIP IS PURSUED BY A SINISTER IMPERIAL AGENT. AN AGENT INTENT ON ENDING THE REBELLION ONCE AND FOR ALL!

 

\----

“Hang on-Padme, hang on!”  
The words spoke to Leia at night, when she attempted to sleep. They were like memories, seemingly from a lifetime before. She wondered who Padme was, was it, possibly, her mother? Her biological mother at least. The only parents she knew were her Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. She had few details on her parents, enough seemingly to satisfy as to why they were not around, but not enough.  
According to Beru, her mother was from Naboo, a mystictical planet filled with lush greenery. Every few years the entire planet elected a Queen or King, and they lived in peace.  
Not like here, Leia thought, adjusting the valves on the moisture evaporator. The only rulers she knew was the all powerful Emperor, but not even he could touch the Hutt Clan, a all powerful crime family that had ruled Tattoine for years. Even in the years of the drought, when the little water that existed on Tattoine was even scarcer, The Hutts sent men out to ‘tax’ the poor farmers. The rumor was Jabba, the head of the Clan, required multiple baths a day, least his skin dry up and wrinkle up like he was some common person. The drought years were the only time she had ever heard Owen and Beru discuss leaving Tatooine. Owen figured he was still young enough to enlist, but Beru wouldn’t hear any of it. She even heard Owen suggest, ‘Perhaps we reach out to her mothers family.”  
“I’ll hear none of it!” Beru snapped at Owen. “We are her family, and we’re the only family she’ll ever know.”  
The wind picked up as Leia kept working on the valves. Tattoine was a desert planet, ruled by three moons and two suns. Sandstorms were common, but this didn’t feel like a sandstorm.  
A flash from above-  
Leia reached for her pair of electrobinculars, handily strapped to her utility belt. A space battle! An actual space battle!  
From what Leia could tell, a large Imperial starship was firing against a smaller spacecraft, likely belonging to The Rebellion. Leia watched with great interest, as both spacecraft’s exchanged fire with laser bolts. This was a lot better than checking the moisture evaporators.  
Then after a few moments, it was seemingly over. The main solar fin of the Rebel ship was there one moment, then, dust.  
The Imperial craft locked the Rebels in their hyper drive, quickly overtaken it. The rebels had lost.  
Like most people on Tatootine, you cared little for either the Rebels or the Empire. The Empire had not sent aid during the drought years, or stopped the Hutts from running their crime rings. Yet at the same time, The Empire offered an academy, a ticket off of Tattoine. The only problem was the cost, one that had been plaguing Uncle Owen for years. Beru would rather her marry a nearby farmer, or even someone with their own business, but even she knew that wasn’t the life for Leia.  
“Come one!” she yelled to her robot buddy as she raced to her landspeeder. She needed to share this with her friends!  
The robot was in worse shape than the evaporator, old and dusty. She hear it circle, excited in a attempt to follow her, but then nothing, followed by the smell of smoke.  
“Why do I even bother” Leia muttered, leaving the dead robot behind as she raced off.


	2. YOU KNOW WHO AT THE SERVICE STATION (HINT ITS NOT VOLDEMORT)

It was midday when Leia pulled into the service station out in Anchorhead. Anchorhead was the nearby town, small enough that none of the crime rings that ran Mos Eisley bothered with it, but big enough that Beru could go to a store and buy clothes and not have to order them through a service like other farmers.  
Leia raced in, waking Camie, a friend of hers. Camie was naturally attractive and probably could have gotten off planet based on her looks, had she not fallen for Fixer. Fixer was one of the few mechanics on the planet that didn’t attempt to cheat his customers; having taken over the service station after his father, also a honest man, had passed.  
“Did something blast through here?” coughed Fixer.  
“Only Wormie.” Camie smirked at Leia. “Raging in here because youknowwho is back in town.”  
Leia hated that nickname. Fixer had given that nickname to her when they were starting school together, for no reason at all.  
“What do you mean, you know-” Leia stopped. In the small room behind the office, her two other friends, Deak and Windy, two burly young men, were clustered around a computer, deep into a video game. A different, almost strapping young man stood next to them. He turned and looked at Leia.  
“Biggs…” is all Leia could muster.  
“Hello Leia.” He nodded, a smile crawling across his face faster than a Jawa sandcrawler.  
Leia ran up to him and he pulled her into a tight hug, both of them laughing and smiling. Biggs and Leia had been best friends since they were younger, both spending their free times shooting annoying Womprats up in Beggars Canyon.  
“I thought you weren’t suppose to have facial hair at the academy.” Leia teased, wiping a finger across his mustache. “Didn’t you hear? I got my commission!”  
Leia gasped and hugged him again. “You nerfherder! When!’  
“Just last week.” Biggs adjusted his jacket. He wore the standard Academy training uniform, blue shirt, white leather jacket and a black cape that covered his shoulders. “You’re looking at first mate Biggs Darklighter of the Rand Ecliptic! Goodbye landlocked simpletons! Hello space sick mates!”  
He saluted in a almost sarcastic way, causing everyone to laugh. Leia hugged Biggs hard, forgetting almost why she came in the first place.  
“Wait! I almost forgot! There was a battle going on! An actual battle!”  
With that, a loud groan came over the room. “Give it up Wormie! It was probably just a refueling!” laughed Fixer.  
“But, there were lasers!” Leia protested. “I saw them!”  
Camie grabbed Leia’s binoculars away, holding them up to her face. “Oh look everyone! I’m Wormie! I’m so desperate for action I’ll claim a refueling is battle!”  
“We get it Leia, you want to go to the academy.” Windy rolled his eyes. “You know they don’t allow girls near the action. You’ll just be wasting your uncle’s money on assistant duty. Hell, being a bookie for a Pod Race, you’ll make more than double that money, and you don’t even need to read good!” Deak said, not even looking up from his game. Camie laughed as Leia grabbed back her binoculars. Fixer looked at her and sighed, walking up and patting Leia on the shoulder. “this planet is nothing Leia. If the rebellion came here, I doubt the Empire would even fight for this.”  
Leia sighed, silently agreeing with everyone. As everyone went back to their station, leia felt a hand on her shoulder. “Come on Leia.” Biggs smiled, “I’ll buy you a malt brew.”  
\---  
“I thought I was going to fry the damn thing.” Leia said, taking a sip of her malt brew, “you should have been there Biggs, it was awesome.”  
Biggs laughed. “and Owen didn’t ground you?”  
Back when they were in school, this is how Leia and Biggs would spend their free afternoons, walking around the Power station, drinking malt brews and altogether enjoying their youths.  
Leia shrugged. “no, but I worked hard for the rest of the season. I figured he’s the closet I’ll ever get to a dad, so I better not piss him off too bad.”  
Biggs took a sip before looking over at Leia. “Sometimes I worry for you Leia. I know you’re the best pilot this side of Mos Eisley, but I think one day you’re not going to be careful and next thing you know, your Uncle is having to pay the Hutts to clean whatever’s left of you off the side of a canyon wall.”  
“Look who’s talking.” Leia smirked at him. “You’ve been around those starships for what, two years? You’re starting to sound like Uncle Owen.”  
Biggs said nothing, only putting his free arm around Leia’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”  
Biggs always said that when he came back on leave. But now something was different about the way he said it. Almost like he was saying it for the last time.  
“Biggs, you wanna tell me something?”  
Biggs looked around and pulled Leia into a dark alley. “Geez Biggs, we could have used the supply closet back at the service station. Fixer and Camie use it all the time!”  
“Leia, can you…can you be serious for a moment?” Biggs snapped at Leia, looking over his shoulder. “You know you’re like my sister to me, right? I’ll do anything for you.”  
“Save for taking me with you off planet.”  
Biggs rolled his eyes. “Please, your uncle Owen wouldn’t give his approval. He knows about me…you’d be back here before the harvest would be up.”  
“Biggs, what’s going on.” Leia’s voice took on a nervous tone. Biggs sighed. “You’re the only person I can trust.”  
Leia’s eyes went wide, realizing what he was hinting at. “Oh no. Biggs are you…” Leia’s voice went to a whisper. “Jumping ship?”  
Jumping ship was something Leia had only heard whispered about when the adults talked. It was a traitorous act, attempting to join the Rebellion. For a kid like Biggs, if he got caught, his parents didn’t have the money to have him transferred to a jail or a royal pardon. It meant a blaster to the back of his head, his dead body dumped out in space via a trash shoot.  
“I know a kid. He has a buddy back home in the rebellion. We’re gonna meet him on-”  
“Biggs, you’re crazy!” Leia backed away from Biggs, keeping her voice no louder than a whisper. “Best case scenario, they don’t find you but you wander around the damn galaxy looking for them!”  
The Rebellion didn’t have a standard home base, jumping from planet to planet, yet never near the Outer Rim. you had a better chance of catching a ghost than joining up with the Rebellion. Most Jumpers met their end this way, their so called source selling them out to the Empire for a nice profit.  
“Look, I know it’s a long shot but…things are changing. The Rebellion is getting stronger every day and honestly, I don’t believe in the Empire message. Not anymore. I don’t want to be another Stormtrooper. I wanna make a difference.”  
Leia nodded, sadly.  
“You could come with me. Save your uncle a fortune from sending you the Academy. I hear they put women on the front lines!”  
Leia kicked a rock, looking down at the ground. “yeh…I cant.”  
“But didn’t you turn in a application.” Biggs looked over, confused.  
“Had to cancel it last week. My family needs me Biggs.”  
Biggs sighed. “Guess he’s worried about the harvest, right?”  
Of course Owen was worried about the harvest, but he also needed her against the sandpeople. Sure, he could hold off an entire colony with a simple blaster, but they’ve been growing. Back in the day, before the drought, the Hutts would send protection during harvest season, but now, something had happened in the last year. Enough that Owen, on his free days, would take her off nearby in the desert and teach her how to shoot. Even Beru, when she went into town, carried a small gun with her. She figured if she went off to the academy, Owen and Beru would sell the farm, move into the city. It was for their own good.  
The two of them walked back to the service station, both quiet. “When you leaving?” Leia asked after a moment.  
“Morning. First shuttle off.” Biggs looked at her.  
“I wont be able to see you then. Chores.”  
Biggs nodded. “I’ll keep a eye out though.” He smirked. “Wouldn’t that be great, the two of us, fighting against the Empire?”  
This brought a smile to Leia’s face. “Naturally.” The two reached the front of the service station and hugged. “You’re my best friend, you know that, right?” Leia said as they broke away the hug.  
“of course.” Biggs smiled. “See you around Leia.” Leia began to walk back to her speeder, not looking back. He couldn’t see her tears.


	3. WHO DREAMS OF BOYS WITH FLUFFY HAIR?

“Padme, hold on! Padme!”  
Leia shifted in her sleep. Pain, she felt pain. She could hear a woman screaming in agony. It was too much, she couldn’t survive it.  
Then a new feeling came across her:  
Fear.  
“PADME HOLD ON!” the voice yelled once more. Then the scene shifted. Figures and shapes begin to form in front of her. A dream? An actual dream? She hadn’t one of those in…forever.  
She was now on a perfect spaceship, being led down a hallway. Two stormtroopers at either side. There was no escape. Fear came over her.  
A large dark cloud loomed over a boy handcuffed. He looked to be her age, with dark blond almost featherly hair. There was a royal air about him. He dressed nicer than any man she ever saw. “My father will hear about this! The senate won’t stand-”  
then, a voice. The voice was deep and menacing, the type of voice her uncle would imitate for the bad guys in the fairy tales he would tell her when she was a child.  
“You’re a traitor!’ the voice commanded. The boy didn’t even bat a eye. “take him away!”  
with force, the boy was removed from the cloud. The boy turned look back at the cloud, which now took the form of…. could it be. The Darth Vader! The legendary Sith who help ruled the Empire with a iron fist!  
Leia woke with a start, gasping for air. She looked around.  
‘safe. I’m safe.’ Is all she thought.  
She had left the door open, the night breeze coming, necessitating the use of a blanket, but nice enough none the less. Leia shrugged and closed her eyes, letting a uneasy sleep lure her back down for a few more hours.  
When she woke, the sun was peaking up. Owen was up, probably. Leia got up, walking out, walking up the stairs to outside the homestead, her uncle standing by the edge of the crater, drinking a thing of blue milk. Owen was middle-age, with age appropriate girth and salt and pepper hair. leia walked up next to him, looking at the suns with him.  
“couldn’t sleep?” he said after a big sip.  
Leia nodded.  
“Your Aunt found a doctor, off world, but still in the outer rim. We may go there after the harvest. Provided your tuition doesn’t cost too much.” Owen smirked at her. “Can’t have you going off to the Academy with sleep issues, can we?”  
Leia watched the suns begin to race each other over the horizon. “Why do I have these nightmares?”  
“Your father had nightmares when he was your age. Think it has to do with being a Skywalker.”  
Owen wasn’t great with words. He meant well but comforting a teenage girl wasn’t his style. She figured if Beru was up, she would comfort her with some words of wisdom, before offering a natural remedy to help ease her sleep. She would actually be useful she didn’t have terrible sleep all the time.  
Owen finished his blue milk. “Plans for today?”  
“Maybe go back to Toshe station after chores.” Leia answered honestly.  
Owen nodded. “The sandcrawlers have been spotted in the area. If they come by I may get some droids.”  
Leia nodded. Jawa’s were the other natives on Tatooine. Unlike sand people, Jawa’s were for the most part welcomed. About three feet tall at best, they wore dark brown robes, which shrouded their heads, so that only their bright orange eyes could be seen. They were welcomed because their sandcrawlers, massively big fortresses that moved across the deserts with ease, carried droids, useful to moisture farmers. Droids could deal with tasks too dangerous for humans, speak the language of the machines on the farm. Owen patted Leia on the shoulder, kissing her hair as he reminded her, “Better get dressed sweetie.”  
Leia looked down, wearing a simple white nightgown, covered by a royal blue velvet robe, one of the few things left of her mother. “The chores won’t do themselves.”  
\---

Hours later, Leia had dressed changing into her typical work outfit, consisting of a loose tunic, white pants and her old but comfortable pair of white boots that came to her knees. Some days she tied her hair back, as not to get into her way, but today she let it fall, the hair barley touching her shoulders. People like Camie wore their hair long, said to keep girls younger looking, more chances of ‘catching’ a husband.  
She had gone back to the spot the day before where she had spotted the battle, glancing up, trying to see if it was still there.  
Nothing.  
The smoldering remains of the droid where there, Leia pulling it apart, trying to find anything that seemed salvable. Even if Uncle Owen bought stuff from the droids, chances were they wouldn’t be in the best of shape. The jawas were savangers afterall. Droids left over from the mining days, or even old shipwrecks. They fixed them up just enough that they looked presentable, but then fall apart the first time they’re in use.  
Leia stuffed the remains in her landspeeder and came back, bringing the parts down into the garage, cleaning them up, when she heard the rumbling, the indication that the Sandcrawlers where here. Leia kept at the cleaning of the parts, until she realized she needed some power converters. Leia sighed, peaking out to look at the suns. She figured she had enough time before dinner.  
she left the garage, heading up the stairs when she heard a soft voice calling, “Leia! Leia!” she turned back. Seeing her Aunt Beru standing in the courtyard. Beru, like Owen, had come from a farmer background, and thus was tougher than she would appear. Once pretty, the suns had aged her, making her seem older than she really was.  
“Leia, can you go up there and tell Owen that if there’s a chance of a translator droid, make sure it can speak Bocce.” She said in her soft voice. Just as Beru finished her request, she could hear her uncle start to loudly haggle with the Jawa’s. “I’ll go up and remind him.” Leia nodded at Beru, who began to walk back to the miniature hydroponic lab, where she spent most of her day, growing food for them to eat.  
Leia ran up the stairs, going through the small Adobe structure that covered the entrance, and walking outside, finding a wide selection of droids lined up by the Jawas. Her uncle was deep into looking at them. Leia ran up to them. “I’m getting two.” he grumpled. Leia whispered, “can we afford it?”  
Owen chuckled. “let me worry about that.” He said, patting her on the shoulder. He walked up to a humanoid looking droid that stood out. For one thing, it was pure gold, or at least was, before being covered up in ugly dirt. He studied it carefully.  
“You, do you etiquette and protocol?” he asked.  
“Why that is my primary function!” the droid said in a fancy accent, a accent Leia had only heard from the actors in the holo-programs. “I am well versed in customs and-”  
“I don’t need a protocol droid.” Owen snapped.  
“I don’t blame you.” The droid replied, “at least, not in this environment. I’ve also been programmed for-”  
“Ask it if it can speak Bocce.” Leia reminded her uncle. Her uncle sighed. “Look, I don’t need a protocol droid, I need a droid that can talk to moisture vaporators.”  
“Vaporators!” the droid replied, surprised and yet excited. “My first job was programming the binary load lifters on Alderaan. I must say sir, the languages between binary load lifters and vaporators are quite similar. Sometimes, all it takes is a simple tone to change a entire word-”  
“good enough.” Owen sighed, turning to a nearby Jawa and pointing at the humanoid. “I’ll take it and…” Owen pointed at a red R-2 droid with a boxy type head and red marks on it’s body, “that one.” He looked to Leia, “clean them up and be finished by dinner.”  
“I was about to go get power converters, I noticed you’re low-”  
“And what, happen to stop by Toshi Station and challenge Fixer to a race through Beggar’s Canyon?” Owen chuckled to himself. “Not today Princess.”  
Leia just glared at Owen for a moment, as he began to haggle for a lower price, before turning to the humanoid. “Come on.” she motioned to the two robots. They began to follow her, at least, the R-2 united attempted to. Leia didn’t know what happened but she heard a pop, and when she looked back there was smoke and fire coming out of the thing. She looked at the blue R-2 unit standing next to the droid on fire. If droids could show emotions, Leia swore the blue droid would have a smug look on it’s face.  
“Uncle Owen!” she yelled at her uncle. He turned, a shocked look on her face when he saw the smoldering droid. “This droid has a bad motivator!”  
“Hey, what’s the big idea!” Owen snapped at the head Jawa. As the Jawas scrambled with removing the broken droid, the android tapped on Leia’s shoulder. “If I might say ma’am,, that R-2 unit,” he pointed at the blue R-2, “is in good condition, a real bargain indeed!”  
“Hey what about the blue one!” Leia yelled at Owen. Owen sighed and turned back to the head jawa. It took less than twenty seconds for Owen to agree on a price. Leia figured he probably threatened them. An anonymous report to the handful of Stormtroopers that prowled Mos Eisley, or worse, a Hutt, and within a few days, reports of a smoldering Sandcrawler would make their way into dinner conversation at the Lars household.  
Owen turned back to her, motioning towards the house. “Come on,” Leia directed the droids, walking back to the homestead, “we’re wasting daylight.”  
As they walked back, Leia heard the android whisper to the droid, “why I stick my neck out is more than what my capacity can comprehend.”  
That made Leia smirk.


	4. THE DROID WITH THE HIDDEN MESSAGE

“Thank the Maker!” the gold droid cried out, as it was lowered into the tub. For a planet with little water, Oil was in rich supply. Leia didn’t like oil, it was grimy and gross and ruined everything it touched. But with droids, they needed oil. Oil loosened the joints, making their parts run smoother and faster than before. The gold one needed it bad, so much dust and sand had gotten in the joints it was a miracle it was able to move.  
“This feels so good!” the droid sighed.  
In the garage sat Leia’s landspeeder, her pride, and her joy. Owen had bought it for her fifteen birthday, when Beru had had the ‘women’s sickness’, and the sun seemingly activated sudden changes in body temperature. Someone had to do the women’s chores, and Owen couldn’t drop and run into town at a moments notice.  
Leia worked on her landspeeder, thinking of what Biggs was talking about yesterday. She figured he had probably Jump ship already. He might be halfway across the galaxy, deep in the galaxy ranks. Or dead from a blaster in the head. She’ll never know, because she’ll never get off this damn planet.  
Leia slammed a wrench against the workbench, letting it fall off and roll away. Both the droids looked at her.  
Leia slid down and lean against the workbench. “Biggs was right, I’ll never get off this piece of shit planet.”  
“I beg your pardon, but is there anything I can do?” the android asked after a moment.  
“Not unless you can speed up time, get the harvest done and get me to the Academy.” Leia sighed, reaching down to pick up the wrench.  
“I see, madam.”  
“I’m not fancy, you can call me Leia.”  
“Yes, Madam Leia.”  
Leia laughed, “Just Leia, okay bolts?” she teased, looking at the droid. “Is it okay if I can call you bolts or do you have some fancy name?”  
“Oh I am See-Threepio. Cyborg human relations and this is Artoo Detoo. You can say Artoo is my companion. We’ve been together for so long.”  
Oh, the other droid. Leia turned to look at him. She reached into the toolbox and pulled a carbon pick out, walking over to the droid. “Hey buddy” she cooed. The little droid beeped back at her. Threepio climbed out of the bath, grabbing the nearby towel and begin wiping himself off. As leia scrapped through several of the connectors, she turned to Threepio, “how long have you been with him?”  
“About twenty years.”  
“Well, from the looks of it, you guys have seen a lot of action. So much carbon scoring.”  
“Very much Madam Leia. Sometimes I’m amazed.”  
“Amazed at what?”  
“Well the amount of time we’ve been with the rebellion, you would think we would be in worse shape.”  
Leia stopped, looking over at Threepio, a light in her eyes having just gone off. “The rebellion.” She said, amazed. “The Rebellion!”  
“Well that’s how we came into your service. Our ship was stopped by Imperial forces just above your planet.”  
“I saw that! Any other battles you guys have been in?”  
“Several, if I remember correctly. There’s not a lot to tell, we’re often forgotten about, I’m afraid. And because of the way I’m programmed, I’m not good at telling stories. At least, making them interesting.”  
Leia nodded, moving to the neck joint of Artoo. There was something deep in there, something the stupid pick couldn’t get out.  
“Ugh! This better be good, if this is a freakin’ rock-”  
With a snap, the fragment broke loose, send Leia flying back. She sat up, seeing a 3-D hologram, no bigger than twelve inches off the ground. The hologram was…  
“Oh this is quite good, well done Artoo.” She gasped, the literal man of her dreams stand there. He was wearing a all white outfit, almost royal. He held his hands behind his back, standing straight up. His hair was just as she remembered it, feathery. “Help us Kenobi.” He began, in a calm voice. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen, even his voice showed his youth. “You’re our only hope.”  
Leia looked at Artoo. “Talk.” She said, still amazed.  
As the man repeated that sentence over and over again, Artoo beeped something almost sheepishly to Threepio.  
“WHAT IS WHAT?” Threepio cried. “That!” he pointed to the hologram. If Artoo was a human, he would have shrugged and pretended just have noticed the hologram itself.  
“he says not to pay attention, its old data, you can erase it if needed.”  
Leia ignored him, focusing on the hologram.  
“I think…I think he was in my dream.” Leia looked up at Threepio. “Who is he?”  
“I’m not quite sure Madam Leia. He was a passenger on our last voyage, of some importance-”  
“A prince!” leia gasped.  
“Perhaps, yes, that sounds familiar. The captain was a attaché for-”  
“Is that anymore?” Leia pointed towards the hologram. She reached for Artoo but backed away when Artoo let out a lot of frantic squeaks and whistles.  
“Behave yourself!” Threepio cried to Artoo. “She is our owner now, you can trust her.”  
Artoo let a long whistle out. Leia turned to Threepio. “Artoo says he is property of a Obi-Wan Kenobi. He apparently lives nearby, and this is a message intended only for him. To be honest, I don’t know what he’s going on about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but I’m afraid Artoo is eccentric, understandable from what he’s gone through.”  
“Kenobi…” Leia thought on it. The last name was familiar, belonging to a old hermit nearby. Owen didn’t care much for him. Leia however had a soft spot for him. He had saved her life several times as a child. The last time she had seen him was during that sandstorm several years back, when she, Windy and Biggs had to take shelter in a Krayt Dragon’s cave. She figured it had been so long, his sandy copper hair was now probably completely white. “There’s a Ben Kenobi nearby.”  
She hadn’t said his name out loud in so long. Beru was kind towards Ben, mainly because he kept a eye out for Leia, making sure she was completely safe. Owen was different. He called Ben an old sorcerer, mainly because he practiced a religion, something to do with spirits. It was odd for someone like Owen, who wouldn’t believe something unless he’s seen it with his own two eyes. “I beg your pardon, but are you saying you know him?” Threepio’s calm voice snapped Leia out of her thoughts. She shook her head. “I don’t know a Obi-Wan, only a Ben. I haven’t seen him in years though…”  
Leia gaze came back to the hologram.  
“I wonder…he must be important, he has to be, look at his clothes! He might be in trouble. I should hear the rest of the message.”  
Leia reached for Artoo and Artoo squeaked. “He’s complaining about the retraining bolt the Jawa’s put on him. It’s short circuited the recording system…perhaps if you remove it, he’ll be able to repeat the recording.”  
Leia looked at the hologram, longing in her eyes. “Well…I guess.” Leia stood up, walking over to the toolbox, looking for the right tool. “You’re too small to run off on me, It probably wont hurt to take it off. Why is he sending it to Old Ben I’ll never-”  
Leia, with one swift move, grabbed the wedged bar and POP! The restraining bolt popped off and rolled a few feet away. The man disappeared almost instantly as he appeared.  
“Where’d he go!” Leia looked at the little droid. The droid let out a almost innocent beep in response. “The one you just played for us!” Threepio turned away, almost embarrassed. “I’m sorry Madam, but he appears to have a flutter. Perhaps…”  
“Leia, Dinner!” Beru called from outside. Leia ran to the door, calling back, “I’m coming!” looking back at the droids, “Stay here okay?” she picked up the retraining bolt and threw it onto the work bench.  
As she walked out she could hear the droids talking to each other. “You better play that recording to her.”  
Artoo beeped.  
“I don’t like you either.” Replied Threepio.


	5. THE SUNS AT SUNSET

“The gold one reminds me of the one our family had growing up, remember that one?” Leia stood outside the doorway, listening to her aunt and Uncle’s conversation. This was a trick she had been doing since she was young, when she didn’t want to go to bed, she would stay up and listen to the conversations the adults had. “Oh really? Do you think it’s the same one?” Beru said, distracted by getting food ready.  
“I doubt it. Unless its armor got upgraded when it went with Leia’s Fa-”  
Leia walked in and Owen shut his mouth.  
“You’re late.” He grumbled.  
She kissed him on his cheek. “The gold one took forever with the oil bath.”  
Owen grumbled something under his breath, but he said no more about the incident.  
Leia sat down, looking down at the bowl in front of her, filled with steaming food. Beru patted her on the head as she walked in, carrying a pitcher of blue milk. Owen looked at Beru, his eyes brightening up as he did. “Hello you.” Beru kissed him on the lips, “Hello you.” She smiled softly back at him. Leia smiled quietly at the two as they began their meal. It was just the three of them, and it would likely be the three of them for a very long time. It was meals like these that made Leia happy.  
After a few moments Owen looked over at Leia. “You’re quiet tonight. Something on your mind?”  
Leia took a bite before looking back at her uncle. “I think the droids are stolen.” Beru’s face turned stern, shooting a look at Owen. This was a risk when you bought from Jawa’s. It’s rare to chase after something on Tatooine, usually the only reason why people came to Tatooine was to if you wanted to escape. But if the droids were stolen, chances were that stormtroopers could show up, and nothing good happened when stormtroopers showed up on your doorstep. Basic grunts, on a rock like this, they could act like judge, jury and executioner. No questions would be asked, and the cause of your death would be discussed only in whispers.  
Beru said nothing, but only looked at Owen. ‘Ask her,’ she was saying with her eyes. Owen sighed, “and why is that?”  
“I stumbled on a recording locked in the R-2 unit core. He wouldn’t let me see the whole message, and the gold one translated for me, and he said it something about belonging to a Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
Beru’s eyes widen, but she managed to control herself, looking at Owen, as though to say, ‘be easy on her.’ Owen said nothing, only dropping his fork into the dish loudly, seemingly in disgust.  
Leia pretended that didn’t happen, and continued on. “I thought, maybe he was related to Old Ben. They have the same last names, so maybe-“  
Owen went back to eating, ignoring his neice.  
“Do you know who he is Owen?”  
“A name like this is trouble.” Is all Owen said, quietly. “Would it be okay if I contac-”  
“stay away from him!” Owen snapped, causing both Leia and Beru to jump. “He’s dangerous. Hes a crazy wizard. He’ll bring nothing but pain to you.”  
Beru looked away, a slight look of shame coming across her face. “Owen…” she said in a harsh tone.  
Owen fury stopped. The red in his face faded and he went back to his dinner. “Obi-wan is dead. He died around the same time your father did.”  
“Did they know-” Leia made eye contact with her Aunt, who shook her head no. ‘don’t go there Leia, you don’t want to go there.’  
The relationship between Owen and her father was not great. Beru said they didn’t really know each other as well as they would have liked, mainly because her father went off-world at a young age, returning only twice: once for her grandmother’s funeral, and to deliver her to Beru and Owen. Leia figured there might have been some jealously: working on a spice freighter wasn’t the most glamorous job, but it beat being a moisture farmer.  
“If they are stolen, it’s best for a clean start.” Owen said after a long sip. “We’ll take them into Anchorhead tomorrow, get their memory wiped, have them working on the condensing units down in the south ridge by midday. It’s for the best.”  
Leia nodded. “Yes sir.” She took a few bites of her food, allowing the tone in the room to go back to normal. After Beru interjected, saying how she received a invitation to a wedding, one of the families on the other side of Anchorhead was getting married tomorrow. Beru, while shy, had loved going to events like that, especially if she was able to dance. Beru loved to tell the story of how it was during a dance for the youths, back when they were allowed, a ‘nervous looking farmboy approached her, asking for just, one dance.’  
Owen, who never liked being more than a mile away from the farm, was open to it. “leia, does that sound okay?” Leia remembered back when she was younger, and marriages were more common, how she would stand on Owen’s feet, as he would lift her arms and teach her how to dance. He wasn’t very good at it, but he smiled when it seem like she was having fun.  
“I guess, I think I have a old dress in my wardrobe.” Leia said, stuffing a bite of food into her mouth, “I’m not sure if it will fit.”  
“we’ll check tomorrow. If not, perhaps we can mend one of mine.” Beru smiled at Owen, the idea of dancing with her sweetheart brightening her mood.  
Leia cleared her throat. “Uncle Owen, maybe…if these droids work out, perhaps I can put in my application for next term?”  
Owen looked puzzled. “before the harvest?”  
“well, you got more than enough droids, and there’s the chance of a scholarship-”  
“Leia, I need you.”  
Leia quietly put down her fork. She saw where this conversation was going. “if things keep going the way they’re going, we’re going to have enough to hire some more hands. My leg isn’t great and I…I need you to train them.” Owen explained.  
“but it will be another year.” Leia groaned.  
“it will pass by before you know it.” Beru added, patting Owen on the arm.  
Leia said nothing for a moment before pushing her food away. “That’s what you said last year when Biggs left.”  
She got up and headed to the door. “Where are you going?” asked Beru. “Nowhere.” Is all Leia said before she turned around the corner. She stood there for a moment, hoping that someone might follow after her. Instead, she heard Owen sigh and scraping around his bowl, going back to eating. “We can’t keep her forever, she’s not a farmer.” Beru said quietly. “I know. I’m…I’m going to try, try and make enough to send her there.”  
“for a second, it seemed like her father was sitting here with us.” Beru somewhat chuckled.  
“i’m afraid she has too much of him in her.” Owen added.  
\---  
One of the most beautiful sights Leia ever witnessed was when she was about three. Owen had woken her in the middle of the night, and carried her out to above the surface, where they witnessed a double eclipse. Leia thought about it now, standing just outside the homestead, watching the suns set, casting a purple color on the skies. Naturally, she wasn’t thinking of the beauty. To her, it was another year of this, the only excitement being the suns setting and rising. She sighed and walked into the homestead, reluctantly remembering the chores she had left to do.  
When she entered the garage, the lights were out and it was quiet. Too quiet. She pulled out a little control box, and pressed a button on it. Threepio jumped up from behind the landspeeder, letting out a painful yelp.  
“aw, Threepio, what are you doing back there for?” Leia sighed, figuring this would be the start of a big headache for her.  
“Madam Leia, it’s not my fault. Please don’t turn me into scraps.” The poor droid begged. “But Artoo, kept going on about a mission-”  
Leia was already out the door before Threepio could finish the sentence. she ran, running until she was out on the salt flats and pulled out her electrobinculars. Threepio somehow managed to keep up with her and walked up behind her.  
“Sometimes I don’t understand Artoo’s logic.” Threepio complained. Leia said nothing, scanning the terrain for another minute before realizing that the droid was nowhere to be seen.  
“Blast it!” Leia cursed, “Owen’s going to kill me!”  
“Can, can we not go after him?” Threepio asked, with the innocence of a child. Leia turned to look at the droid.  
“Unless you have a death wish, no.” she shook her head sadly. “The sandpeople are too great, we can only hope he’s safe. We’ll go out in the morning, okay?”  
Threepio nodded. Owen called, “I’m turning the power out, Leia!”  
Leia looked across the horizon sadly. The power being out was a preventive measure against the sand people.  
She looked at Threepio.  
“That droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble, isn’t he?”  
“Oh, that is a subject he excels at, Madam.”  
\---  
Leia didn’t sleep, or at least, couldn’t. The thought of that poor droid all alone out there worried her. When the morning was still dark, she got up and began to dress. She figured if she was going out to see Old Ben, she might as well look presentable. She tied her hair into a small yet tight bun, stopping only when it physically hurt to pull anymore. She wore a all white outfit, a tight knit long-sleeved shirt that she hadn’t worn in several years, mainly because it showed off her chest, the only part of her body she was not comfortable with. Matching white pants with elastic in them, so that she may be able to move easier, and her always-durable boots, which came up to her knees. Deep in her closet, she found a large wool cloak, complete with a hood. From the looks of it, it had to be her mothers. She held it up to her, finding the smell of lavender fill her nose. She held it close to her before she pulled it on her.  
As she walked out of her room, she found Beru walking to the kitchen, recently grown food in her hands, ready to prep them for breakfast. “Beru, Beru!” she ran to her aunt. Beru turned, somewhat shocked to see her. “Leia, where are you going?” she asked.  
“I got to do some things.” She hugged Beru. “I love you, I do.” “I love you too.” Beru said, shocked.  
Leia walked away, knowing her Aunt was looking at her, almost to go, ‘what has gotten into her?’


	6. THE OLD MAN AND THE DUNE SEA

Old Ben lived out beyond the Dune Sea, deep into Sand People territory, in the Jundland Wastelands. No humans had attempted to settle out here in years. The last time Leia had ventured this far out, she came back with dust lung. Owen would kill her if he knew she even ventured this far out.  
Threepio, surprisingly, was piloting. Somehow, the damn droid knew how to fly, having used something similar to this on Alderaan. Leia was in the passenger seat, adjusting her electrobinoculars to see across the seemingly endless sea of sand. It felt odd, not driving. Leia was used to being into control for so long, that it felt almost unnatural to have someone else take the wheel.  
“How is it?” Leia yelled over to Threepio. Threepio motioned back, saying that it was okay. Leia pressed a button on the side, popping the canopy shut.  
“Old Ben lives out here.” Leia closed her eyes, attempting to look for the little droid. “Owen’s going to kill me for letting him get this far out.”  
“You could blame it on me, I do not mine.” Threepio suggested. “As long as he doesn’t deactivate me-”  
“Only for a day.” Leia teased.  
“Well perhaps, Mistress Leia,” Threepio seemingly snarked, “if you didn’t remove his-”  
Leia pointed towards the distance, “look!” she cried!”  
There, in the distance, was a white speck. As Threepio drove closer, the blue spots began to appear on the speck.  
Threepio pressed down on the accelerator, catching up with the little droid. Even before Threepio had brought it to a complete stop, Leia had jumped out, slinging the family’s long-range rifle over her shoulder as she ran over to the little droid. She put her hands on her knees, so that she would be eye level with the little droid.  
“Just where do you think you’re going?” she said with a smirk.  
He beeped a reply, sheepish in nature. Threepio walked up to them, hitting Artoo on the dome. “We’ll have no more of this Obi-Wan nonsense! You should be grateful that he doesn’t blast you to bits here!”  
Leia looked around as Threepio chastised Artoo some more. It was still early morning, meaning the chances of a sand people attack were still quite high. “Come on, Owen wants you guys on the units by midday, if we leave now, we may still have a chance.”  
“Maybe you should deactivate him. Least until we get home to the homestead.” Threepio suggested. “Let’s get in the speeder first-” Leia suggested, reaching for Artoo, who seemingly came alive with a massive flurry of screams and beeps. Leia jumped back looking at Threepio, wishing she spoke droid. “What’s wrong, what I do?”  
“He says something about odd creatures coming from the south.” Threepio translated. Immediately Leia pulled the rifle into position. A sand people raid, what terribleness!  
With great carefulness, Leia walked up to the top of a nearby rock ridge, all the way thinking of the terrible rage that would come from Uncle Owen if Old Ben had to be the one to return her body to him. She rested her rifle next on the side of the rock, pulling out her electrobinoculars to look down.  
Through the binoculars, she saw two riderless Bantha’s, the sand peoples preferred choice of transport.  
Thousands of pounds and many feet tall, they were covered in long hair and had long horns at the top of their heads, which twisted into circles. Leia pulled away the binoculars and turned to Threepio, who was behind her. “There’s two of them, but I don’t see any other sandpeople.” Is all she was able to said before a large shadow loomed over them.  
A sandperson had spotted them. Leia attempted to remember the advice her uncle had given her, “don’t scream” he told her. “Your first instinct is to scream. They don’t like screamers.”  
Leia grabbed her rifle as the sandperson brought down his weapon of choice, a double-pointed gaderffii, curved by age. Leia, somehow, managed to get a shot in, breaking off the top part of his weapon, seemingly making him angry. Leia attempted to aim for another shot, but that is when she felt something heavy hit her forehead, bringing her into darkness.  
\---  
‘Come here old friend.’ A soft tone coxed. ‘There’s nothing to be afraid of.’  
‘That voice…where have I heard that voice before.’ Thought Leia.  
‘Hang on Padme!’ the past shouted  
Warmth.  
Leia’s eyes fluttered open, the pain going away as she adjusted to the suns in the background. There was a figure in front of her. A man with grey, thin hair that fluttered in the light breeze was in front of her.  
“Ben.”  
The figured smiled. “I was worried you did not remember me my dear girl,” his voice, educated and peaceful, had a humorous tone attached to it. “These lands are not to be traveled lightly. Be thankful those sand-people kept you in one piece.” He told her, brushing dust off her. Leia looked down, a feeling of sadness coming over her when she saw her mother’s cape had been torn. Ben helped her up with surprising strength for someone who gave a sense of weakness from him. He wore a body length brown robe, underneath a white tunic that might have been a nice cream color had the suns not aged it. “Tell me Leia, what brings you this far?”  
Leia pointed to Artoo, who let out a nice low whistle. “This droid. Owen bought him yesterday, yet he claims to have been own by a Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
The face of Old Ben changed. He was pondering it, scratching his beard. “I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” He said, his mind taking him back to a time long ago. Leia squinted at him, trying to figure out what was going on in the old man’s mind. “You know him, don’t you? Owen says he’s long dead.”  
“I’m not dead!” Ben snorted, pausing for a moment before realizing the words that had come out of his mouth. “Not yet anyway.”  
Leia’s eyes widen. “But why do you-”  
The sandpeople’s war howl came through the canyon. Ben motioned for her to follow. “Best get inside. No doubt they’re ready for revenge.”  
Leia gasped, “Threepio!”  
They found the poor droid in pieces near the edge of a sandpit. Artoo let out several whistles and beeps as Leia slid down into the pit, Old Ben following her. She reached the body of poor Threepio, still intact, feeling around almost blindly until she found the on switch, the android’s eyes coming to life.  
“Oh dear, I’ve believed I’ve failed you Mistress Leia.” The droid said sadly.  
“Nonsense, you’ve just taken a bad fall. Everyone does that. Can you stand?”  
“I do think so, I just need some help. Maybe it’s better if you leave me, save yourself.”  
“Come on Threepio, don’t be a downer.” Leia teased, grapping one side of the robot. Old Ben grabbed the other and they helped the poor robot up. “Quickly now.” Old Ben warned. “Quickly.”  
\---  
Old Ben lived in a hut not far from where he found Leia. Leia had been here once before, as a child during the drought years. Overconfident in herself, she attempted to steal back what the Hutt’s collectors had stolen from the farmers, but had found herself in over her head. She remembers, glimpses of scenes of him attempting to heal her as she faded in and out of sleep.  
Oddly enough, this was just how she remembered it, although a bit smaller. There was a air of comfort in the little hut, as though he had, attempted to make it his own.  
“you remind me of your father, working on your droid.” Old Ben smiled. Leia sat on a small corner of the room, in what seemed to be his head, fiddling with getting Threepio’s arm back in place. A half drunk cup of tea sat on the table next to her.  
“Uncle Owen never mentioned my father working with droids.” She told him, snapping it back into place.  
“Your uncle never told you anything about your father, period.” Ben sighed. “Had it not been for his devotion to your grandmother, he probably would have not taken you in.”  
“What?”  
“Never mind,” Ben waved it off, sitting down next to Leia, in front of a small table. Artoo rolled next to Ben, beeping to signal his presence. Ben patted Artoo on the head. “I remember you.” He smiled, “this little droid fought with your father in the Clone Wars.”  
Leia shook her head, unsure of this new information. “I’m not sure where you’re getting this information Old Ben. My Father worked on a spice freighter. He didn’t work with droids like I do, and he sure didn’t fight in no wars.”  
Ben chuckled to himself. “Oh my dear girl, I’m afraid your uncle has been hiding the truth about your parents. Your mother, well, was quite powerful. She was from Naboo. You would have had a lovely time growing up there, but it was too dangerous for you. Your father, not only was he the best pilot in the galaxy, but he also was a Jedi Knight.”  
Leia’s eyes widen. A Jedi Knight!  
She had learned about the Jedi’s back in school. Owen had denied their existence, telling her that it was all just stories from the central planets. Beru, during her dust lung sickness, had confirmed the existence but told her, “They don’t exist anymore.”  
Ben got up from his chair, poking around his little hut, seemingly looking for something. “If you don’t need me at the moment, I think I’ll power down for a bit, if that’s okay.” Threepio told Leia. “That’s fine. Have a nice rest.”  
With that exchange, Threepio’s eyes went dark once more, his body slightly relaxing to a degree that Leia didn’t think possible. Ben walked over, holding a short handle with several buttons on it, handing it to her. Taking it carefully, Leia studied it for a moment before looking up at the old man. “What is this?”  
Ben took his seat once more. “This was your father’s weapon. A lightsaber, the preferred weapon of a Jedi Knight.”  
Leia pointed the part with the hole away from her, pressing down on a button. A blue beam of about four feet or so shot out, making a low humming sound as it flickered there. Ben watched with a amused look on his face.  
Somehow, it felt natural for Leia to hold it, as though it was a missing limb. “I much prefer it over a blaster. It’s elegant, wouldn’t you agree?”  
Leia nodded, seemingly lost for words. “of course, this was before the Empire, during a more elegant time. Before the Clone Wars, before the Empire.” Ben grumbled.  
Leia pressed the button once more, the beam disappearing back into the saber. She looked over at Ben. “How did my father die? I always assumed it was from a smugglers attack.”  
Ben sighed. “I somewhat figured I would have to tell you this part. There was a young Jedi named Darth Vader. He was manipulated by a Sith. We Jedi’s, we didn’t see it until it was too late. Your father was betrayed. That lightsaber is all that’s left of him. Well, that and you.”  
“And, my mother?” Leia asked with hope in her eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head with sadness.  
“Your mother worked in the senate, helping form the Rebellion in her final months. You were to be born in the lake country on Naboo, her home planet. Your father was so happy to have a child. But Darth Vader…he hurt her. She was a dear friend; a sister to me even. It’s hard to look at you, for you have her eyes.”  
Leia nodded. “Beru only told me she died in childbirth.”  
“That’s correct.” Ben cleared his throat and turned to the little droid. “Now, tell me little friend, we can see the message that you were so desperate to deliver, you almost killed both yourself and the girl?”  
Artoo beeped, Ben, seemingly understood and reached over to Artoo, fiddling with his neck until a loud click was heard, and the hologram of the young man being projected onto the table.  
“General Kenobi.” The man seemingly addressed Ben. “Several years ago, you served with my father in the Clone Wars. You were one of his most trusted allies and dearest friends. Now he needs your help once more. Inside this droid, are plans for a weapon that the Empire plans on using to wipe out the rebellion. My ship has come under attack, which will explain why I cannot make this request in person. My father is on Alderaan, ready to act once you get there. Please help my father in the rebellion’s most desperate hour. You’re our only hope.”  
The transmission was suddenly cut short. Ben leaned back in his chair, thinking. “You must come with me to Alderaan.” He said after a moment. “It’s the only way.” ‘”I can’t, I have-” Leia began before pausing. “Oh no.”  
Ben seemingly realized the same thing. “There’s nothing-”  
Leia ran outside, ignoring the calls from Ben to stop. She needed to warn them.


	7. THE GIRL WITH FRIGHTENING POWER

Home.  
She had to get home.  
Leia pushed the landspeeder to the limit, her only thought was getting home.  
She had to warn them. She had to protect the only family she had left.  
What if she didn't get there in time? Would their skeletons be outside, rotting in the sun if she got there? Or would she be able to hold them as they took their dying breath/

“Uncle Owen!” Leia cried, jumping out of the landspeeder, running towards the homestead. “Uncle-”  
She was greeted by her Uncle, but not in the way she wanted. He came running out of the house. Beru followed closely. “The Speeder!” he yelled, “get to the speeder-”  
Leia froze, fear coming over her. Before she could react a small group of stormtroopers cam running out of the house. “RUN GIRL!” her uncle yelled again, before the lead trooper shouted, “FREEZE!” a blaster went off. Her aunt fell to the ground with a yelp. “Beru!” her uncle turned, his beloved hit. “It’s just my arm, I’ve had worse.” Beru attempted to wave him off.  
A second trooper ran up behind him, stabbing a blaster into his back. Two troopers grabbed Leia’s arm, to which she resisted. The headtrooper came up to Leia, grabbing her face hard. “Bilmey, you’re much prettier than the Jawas make you out to be.”  
Leia pulled away and spit on the trooper’s armor, only to get a hard SLAP across the face. “Now, girly, we’re going to ask you the same questions that we asked your aunt and uncle. Where are the droids?”  
“What droids?” Leia asked. The one on her left dug his fingers into her arm, causing pain. “Don’t pay dumb with us. Those droids are very important to the Empire.” The lead stormtrooper slid his finger across Leia’s cheek. “we know you went somewhere with them. Where. Are. They?”  
Leia glanced at her uncle and aunt, unsure of what to do. The lead trooper saw this and calmly pulled out his blaster and without even looking fired. Beru yelled out, and then was silent.  
“You bas-!” Leia screamed only to get her mouth covered by the trooper. “ssssh, girly. Mummy’s in a better place now.”  
Leia looked over at her Aunt and Uncle. Her uncle held her aunt’s body, cradling it with such care. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. But he wasn’t angry at her: he was angry at the Empire.  
“She’s just a child!”  
The trooper turned and looked at her uncle. “She wouldn’t know about the droids! All she does is check the vaporators. And she’s damn good at it!” her uncle stood up, facing the trooper.  
“Un-”  
Her uncle calmly held up his hand, to quiet her. Leia fell silent and watched as her uncle limped toward towards them. “I’ve paid my taxes, I’ve held my tongue but this bullying needs to stop!” He looked straight into the trooper’s eyes. “Leave my niece out of it.”  
the trooper did nothing for a moment, before chuckling. “Suit yourself.” Was all he said before placing his blaster to Owen’s stomach and pulled the trigger twice. Owen fell back, a red spot forming at his stomach, and his eyes wide with pain.  
Leia fell to her knees, unleashing the most primal scream. The lead trooper grabbed her hair and looked at her, likely a evil smile crawling across his face. “boys, burn the place. Make it look like a Raider attack. Vader would be none the wiser.”  
“And the girl?” one of the other troopers asked.  
Her heart felt like it was going burst out of her chest, her tears streaming down her face. The feeling grew stronger with each second, her body shaking with the amount of energy buzzing through her.  
The Lead trooper just stared at her. “I’ll interrogate her myself.” He said in a sinister tone. “She’ll talk after I’m done with her.” He grabbed her by the arm, roughly. Leia knew what he wanted to do to her, and she was going to have none of it.  
“Come on girlie-” The trooper began to pull on her arm, as Leia felt a force surge through her, and suddenly the trooper went flying. “Commander!” one of the troopers yelled, as the others pointed their guns at her. “I thought Order 66 wiped them all out!” one cried.  
Leia made her hand into a fist, and suddenly their weapons flew out of their hands and just high enough that they were out of reach. Leia clenched her fist tighter and suddenly their blasters began to be crushed into unnatural shapes. The other troopers looked at it in amazement, only the lead one noticing to take any action. Leia, now realizing that she was controlling the blasters, saw the lead trooper reach for his blaster, and moved her arm to the left. The blaster flew out of his hands and hit the house, breaking in two. “you bitc-” the trooper attempted to curse but Leia screamed, a wave of energy moved from her body, sending the troopers in various directions, their armor making a large clanking noise as they hit the ground. They never got back up.  
Leia fell to her knees, the strange energy fading from her body just as quickly as it came. her breathing became short, quick breaths. She looked as her hands, ‘what sorcery is this?’ she thought.  
She heard a moan and realized it came from her uncle. She ran to him, cradling him in her arms. The red spot on his stomach was big. “Here, Here, we can-” Leia went to pull off her robe, but was stopped by Owen. “No, no…” he gasped for breath, looking up at his neice. “I’m sorry, I was at Ben, Artoo ran off and Ben started telling me about-”  
Owen shook his head, coughing. “Leia…don’t…I was against telling you. I wanted to protect you…Vader…dangerous…”  
“Uncle Owen, please, let me-”  
“It’s too late for me…I should have…. leave. Don’t look back.” He put his hand on Leia’s robe. “Vader…hunts you…. as long as he’s alive, you will never be safe.”  
“Why, does it have to do with my father?” Leia asked, confused now.  
“Oh…Vader…Vader…”  
Her uncle’s body went still, and the light in his eyes faded. “Uncle Owen…” Leia asked with great hesitation. “Uncle Owen, what about Vader?”  
She shook the old man’s body carefully. But no reaction came to him. “You didn’t do anything wrong….” Leia said, tears once more running down her face. She cradled the old man’s body. “I’m so sorry…”  
\---  
Leia held her Uncle for what seemed to be hours, quietly weeping while she wished for all of this to be a bad dream. The suns were almost to their highest point by the time she realized she needed to leave.  
She mechanically stood up, looking down at the bodies. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized once more to her Aunt and Uncle. She pulled them to the side of the homestead, away from the suns. This was the best she could do for now.  
She walked through the house, gathering a few needed items, some food, a few pieces of her Aunt Beru’s jewelry that looked like they could get a decent price for. She grabbed the few clothes that she could carry out to the landspeeder. She'd sell some of Beru's dresses, but she'd need some of the rest if she was going off planet, she couldn't wear the same clothes all the time. She saw herself in the mirror; her face had blood and sand on it. She turned on the sink and cleaned her face until there was no blood left, scrubbing with such force it left some red in her cheeks.  
Everything else she left the way it was. It seemed only fair to do so.  
She didn’t want to leave, every fiber of her body wanted her to run to the nearby farm, claim it was a sandspeople attack. They’d probably believed her, least the Empire send reinforcements to find out where the missing stormtroopers went.  
She thought it cruel the universe had played her for a fool. When she wanted to leave, she wanted to go on her own terms, her Aunt and Uncle seeing her off. Now, she was getting off the damn planet, but for all the wrong reasons.  
With that, she climbed into the landspeeder, taking one last look at the homestead. She'd be back. Probably. She drove back to where Ben was, he was the only person she knew she could trust. She felt her heart beat grow faster with each second, going as fast as she could make this landspeeder go. Smoke, she saw smoke.  
She drove the landspeeder to where the smoke was. There, was the Jawa sandcrawler from yesterday. Threepio and Artoo were moving bodies onto a pile. Small bodies that one would think was that of a child. She instantly understood what happened. She parked the landspeeder and jumped out, approaching Old Ben who was overseeing the droids. Ben turned to her, a look of concern on his face, initially of course. Then his Jedi training took over, a neutral tone coming over his face. She walked towards him.  
“Sorrow rules this day.” He nodded. “If you hadn’t come out to find Artoo, you would also be dead with your Aunt and Uncle, the droids in the hands of the Empire and the Rebellion wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
Leia nodded as she looked down at her feet, kicking some rocks. She knew he was right.  
“I want you to teach me.” Leia said softly, her voice taking a serious tone. “I know you avoided doing so for several years, because my Uncle forbid it and you respected that. I don't know why he didn't like you, but I don't care. That's in the past. I want to learn more about my father. I want to be a Jedi like him.”  
“You may not like what you learn.” Ben warned. Leia's glance never wavered.  
“I don’t care. I don’t want to be lied too, even if it’s for my own good. Don’t lie to me, and I’ll do my best. There’s nothing here for me. Not anymore.”  
After taking a moment to ponder that, Obi-Wan nodded, as though in agreement. “May the Force be with us then.”  
Leia smirked.


	8. LESSON NUMBER ONE: ASK ME ANYTHING

“So, what exactly is the Force?” Leia asked as they sped across the sandy plains. She had told him everything that had happened. How Troopers were waiting for her when they got there, how they killed Owen and Beru. How her emotions had caused the troopers deaths. So now they sped, the droids sitting behind them, Threepio giving a odd comment or two about how "I could never live on a planet with this much sand. My joints aren't made for sand!" Ben chuckled. “Oh my dear girl, let this be your first lesson. The Force is everything. It surrounds us, gives us our power. It holds the galaxy together.”  
He looked over at Leia, a twinkle in his eye. It had probably been years since he last had the chance to talk about his Jedi training to someone. “What you did to those troopers, that means you are Force-sensitive. You have a raw power inside of you, one that I will help train. To be a Jedi, you must learn how to control your emotions. Your father began his training when he was almost ten, almost too old in the days before the Empire.”  
“Too old?” Leia huffed.  
Ben nodded. “In the days before the Empire, one usually knew when if their child was force sensitive within the first few days of birth. It was a honor, if your child had been chosen by the Force. Training started within the first few years of life. I was not even a year when I was sent to the Jedi Temple. “  
“So, you didn’t know your parents either?”  
“Not terribly, no. They saw me a few times when I was younger, I have fragments of those memories. I know for a fact they loved me, and they knew a Temple education would be better for me in the long run of things. Imagine, loving your child so much you're willing to separate yourself from them so that they may be the best person they can be. It would be like tearing a limb from your body.”  
“So, why the name Ben?” Leia asked with all honesty.  
Ben seemed humored at the question. “I picked it up when I was younger, often if I had to go undercover. I liked it, and if I'm being truthful, I have often thought it suits me better then Obi-Wan.”  
“There are so many questions I have.” Leia said after a moment.  
“And in due time, I will answer them.” Ben nodded at her. “I have a feeling you will be great as a Jedi.”  
\---  
They did not go into Anchorhead. The news of the deaths of Beru and Owen would have likely reached the settlement by now. The town’s opinion would have been divided, some of the older ones likely thinking she killed them, other’s knowing full well Leia wouldn’t kill them. Ben would have been a likely suspect, for no other reason then Owen’s known hatred for him. Leia however, knew that they would probably blame it on sandpeople, and worry that they had kidnapped her. Whenever she came back, she’ll come up with a fantastic excuse that will be talked about for years to come.  
Instead, they headed to the capital, a city known as Mos Eisley Spaceport. You didn’t stay overnight here unless you were under protection by the Hutts, or you had a death wish.  
Ben's mood seemed to change as they approached the city. No doubt he had done business in the city, enough to make him wish that he would never have to step foot in the city again. The only other city where they could get off world was Mos Espa, but that was further away. And it was too late in the day to make that journey safely. “You’ll never find a place quite like Mos Eisley.” Obi-Wan snarled somewhat as they entered the city. “Such a hive of scum and villainy. We must be careful.” He warned Leia. “I’m ready.” She told the old Jedi.  
They were stopped as they turned a corner, by four stormtroopers. Despite their armor covering their faces, Leia sensed they had been hardened by combat. No doubt Leia might have killed one of their friends. The head trooper stepped forward.  
“How long have you had these droids?” he asked.  
Leia, playing it casual, shrugged. “Oh, Three or four years.”  
“We’ll sell them cheap if needed.” Ben looked at the trooper. “Identification.” The trooper directed towards Leia.  
Before Leia could respond, Ben shifted in his seat, gaining the attention of the trooper. “you don’t need identification.” He said in a very calm voice.  
“We don’t need identification.” The trooper repeated.  
“These are not the droids you’re looking for.”  
“These are not the droids we’re looking for.”  
The other troopers nodded in agreement.  
“She can go.”  
“You can go.” The trooper stood back and motioned for Leia to move. Leia drove on, slightly relived but astonished at what just happened.  
“What did you do?” she asked Ben. Ben smiled at her. “Sometimes one can use the force on people, influence a changing of the mind. It helps in tight spots.” Ben pointed down to a different building down aways. “go there.”  
Leia pulled up to the building, parked and got out, shooing a Jawa who was touching the speeder, likely trying to buy it from them. “Blasted Jawa’s!” Threepio cursed. Leia studied the building getting an odd, unnerving feeling from the place. “Perhaps its better for you and Artoo to stay here, make sure they,” Leia motioned with her head to the small ground of Jawa’s hanging nearby, “don't do anything to it.”  
“Of course, Mistress Leia. Be careful.”


	9. BEN, I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN ANCHORHEAD ANYMORE

“Oh Maker.” Leia muttered as she walked into the smoke filled bar. It was almost horrifying at first. The entire bar was filled with odd and exotic creatures, the scums of the galaxy, as though this was the only place in the entire galaxy where they could drink in peace. Ben pointed to a sign near the door.  
“No droids.” He turned to Leia seemingly finding the situation humorous. “Apparently their kind isn't welcomed here.”  
With that, he walked in and took an empty seat at the bar. Leia carefully followed, sitting a few seats away, as though not to arouse suspision. The bartender, a heavyset man in his late fifties with a gold signet ring on his ring finger, walked over to her. "Drink?" He asked, "You look like you might need it. "Water?" She asked. The Bartender raised a eyebrow at the request, but said nothing when Leia slid over a few coins she had slipped from her Uncle’s safe. The bartender took the coins, enough to buy his silence, and walked away, returning with the drink a few moments later in a clear plastic cup. "Thanks." Leia told the bartender, causing the bartender to huff before he walked away. Leia took a sip before looking over at Ben, who was a few seats away. He was talking to a Wookie, a tall furry creature who seemed interested in what Ben was talking about. She was surprised how calm he was, as though it wasn’t his first slummy bar before. Leia felt surprised: the few details she had ever learned about the Jedi were that they lived via a strict code, which called for them to abstain from such thing as alcohol and love. Of course, if her father was a Jedi, how did he meet her mother?  
Leia smirked to herself as she sat there at the bar. Beru would have had a heart attack, knowing Leia was drinking in probably the most dangerous place in the universe, let alone the planet. “This is how girls get to be slave girls for slum lords!” Beru would whisper with such intensity into her ear.  
Leia was about to go over to where Ben was, but she felt a rough shove on her left shoulder.  
‘Maker, what is it this time?’ Leia thought as she turned, coming face to face with a large creature of sorts with multiple eyes. In a language foreign to Leia’s ear, it yelled something at her.  
Leia slowly nodded at the creature and went back to her drink, only feel another rough shove, this time from a man. He was short and ugly looking, likely just as drunk. He had a odd small creature on his shoulder, which reminded Leia of the Womprats she used to shoot for fun.  
“My friend does not care for you.” The man slurred.  
Leia calmly nodded, attempting to go back to her drink. He pushed her again.  
“I don’t care for you either!”  
“I’m sorry you feel that way.”  
The man’s friend was getting angry, yelling in his language. It made Leia nervous., but she couldn’t show it. She couldn’t afford to.  
“Don’t insult us girly. Twelve systems want me put to death. We’re wanted I’ll tell you! Wanted!”  
“I’ll be careful then.” Leia attempted to go back to her drink, only to get grabbed by the front of her shirt by the man, who pulled her close and yelled, “You’ll be dead!”  
Just like that, Old Ben appeared behind her, a calming hand put on her shoulder. “This little one isn’t worth it.” Ben chuckled, as though it was a minor dispute among children, not dangerous gangsters and a defenseless farm girl.  
The man and his alien partner grunted at one another. Leia however, felt something else. She could hear the click of the blaster from the man, even though no weapons were present. Leia looked at the man’s alien buddy, and noticed a blaster in his hand, casually holding it to his side. Small enough that it wouldn’t be noticeable upon first glance, but big that one direct shot would have Leia meet her maker within seconds of the blast hitting her body. Leia’s regret at that moment was that she did not stop and grab one of the stormtroopers weapons when she was fleeing the homestead. It would have come in handy at this moment.  
“Come now, I’ll buy you something. Bartender!” Old Ben motioned toward the bartender but that was the moment the gangsters pulled out their weapons. Leia reached for the drink next to her, and a feeling told her, ‘now.’  
Leia threw the drink in the man’s face, causing him to scream. A blow from the creature threw Leia into a nearby table, where a jug filled with Wompa milk nearly fell on Leia’s head. The creature pulled out his blaster. Leia held out her hand as though to warn Old Ben, but that caused the man’s blaster to fly in and hit some bottles on the shelf behind the bar. Old Ben pulled at his utility belt and suddenly he was brandishing a lightsaber, just like her father's! Within seconds, the creature was on the floor, his bloody arm, covered in fur, landed in front of Leia, his blood splattering on her pants as it did. “No blasters, no blasters dammit!” the Bartender cursed, the noisy cantina silenced by the commotion.  
Old Ben turned off his lightsaber and walked over to where Leia sat on the floor and helped her up, dusting her off as he did. A small smile was across his face. “What’s so funny?” Leia asked.  
“Your face, its clear that you’ve never seen a bar fight before. Don’t worry youngling,” He tucked a stray hair behind her ear in a grandfatherly way as he said this. “Your father had the same look on his the first time he got into a bar fight. He was younger then you were. But that’s a story for another time.”  
He put his arm behind her and guided her away from the scene. “Don’t look back.” He told her, as the sounds of normalcy seemed to bring the bar back to life, covering the sounds of the man crying over his best mates body. “Its never good to look back, one must look forward.”  
He guided her a few seats over to where the Wookie stood, a half drunk drink in his hands. A pat on the shoulder from Ben seemed to be a cue for Leia to introduce herself. “Hello. My name is Leia Skywalker.” She held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
The Wookie, seemingly impressed, took her hand and gently shook it. Leia wondered if the creature was afraid a normal shake would break her in half, or pull her arm away from her body. “Chewbacca is a first mate on a ship. One that might just suit our needs.” Ben looked at Leia. “Once he finishes his drink, he’ll take us to meet his captain. Bartender!”  
\---  
Beru had warned her of ‘bad man’. They were usually from off planet, hiding from their past and who worked as hired help, for it was easy money and Anchorhead farmers always paid under the table. But they always ended up breaking “girls like you hearts.” Beru warned.  
Leia got that sense the moment the Captain of the ship came into eyesight. She couldn’t pinpoint an age, but she knew he was older than her, enough that his age would have caused a raised eyebrow from Owen. He wore a long white sleeve shirt, with a black vest over it, blue pants with a red stripe going down the side, with black boots that ended just under the knees. He was handsome, not that Leia was looking. He adjusted his utility belt before sliding into the booth, a gun attached to it that caught Leia’s attention. ‘Owen wouldn’t like you at all,” she thought.  
“Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon.” He said with a tone that suggested he and the ship were one of the same. ‘Beru would chase you off the farm herself.’ Leia thought.  
They sat in a booth hidden behind the bandstand. The band played loud exotic music, the type which Leia wondered if they ever played at those long ago dances Achorhead held before The Empire. She looked at Han, who was whispering something to Chewie. He looked like he would know how to dance.  
She looked down when Han looked at her, suddenly nervous. “I saw a bit of that bar fight. Not bad Princess.” He said with a smirk before looking over at Ben. “You’re not bad yourself old man. I don’t see many laser swords this side of the galaxy, but you were handy in a tight spot.”  
Ben didn’t replied, his poker face full on. He lifted his head with authority towards the smirking Han, who spoke,“Chewie tells me you’re looking for a ship to Alderann.”  
“Yes. But only If it’s a fast ship.” Ben replied with a curt tone.  
“Fast ship?” Han said it if Ben had personally insulted him. “This ship is fast old man. I made the Kessel run under twelve parsecs, perhaps you'v heard about that.”  
“Bullshit.” Leia snarled. Growing up, Owen had taught her two things: to shoot, and to call out bullshit when you saw it.  
Ben calmly held his hand to silence her. “Should I?” he asked in a amused tone.  
Han smiles. Leia sensed he was cocky yet nervous. Obviously this sales pitch has worked on weaker minds, ones that don’t sense the bullshit. ‘he’s going to get me killed’ Leia thought, looking at Ben as she did. 'he's going to get us both killed.'  
“I’ve outrun Imperial ships. Not just your basic bulk cruiser, you know, the local type. I’m talking about the dam Corellian ones. The life-force of the Empire.”  
He tooked a sip of his drink and looked back at Ben. “But yeh she’s fast enough. What’s the cargo?”  
“No cargo, Captain. Just myself, the girl, two droids. No questions if you can handle it.” Ben directs, as though its suddenly turned into a hostage negotiation.  
“Oh, some…” Leia felt Han’s gaze as he fully became aware of her body. He was probably mentally guessing how old she was; probably thinking she was about sixteen at the most. She hated when people thought she was younger than she was. “Local trouble perhaps?”  
“He said no questions, Captain.” Leia snarled. Why was she being so mean to him?  
“I just need to know if there’s a chance of me getting boarded, that’s all Princess.” He said, a sudden tone coming across in his voice. Leia felt her blood boiling.  
“Lets agree that any entanglements with the Empire is something we all want to avoid.” Ben said in a soothing tone.  
Han furrowed his brow. “Well, while I agree with you, I’m trying to make a living here so…” he paused. “It’s going to cost extra. Ten thousand, all in advance.”  
“Ten thousand?” Leia was furious. Bigg's parents only made fifteen hundred for the passageway to the Academy. Even her speeder had only cost three thousand used, with another two going towards repairs to get back to functional status. “We could buy our own ship for less!”  
“But who will fly it, you Princess?” Han huffed. Leia wondered whatever powers she had in her was enough to make his head explode. She wasn’t going to get ripped off like that, not for this mission. She had already lost everything today; she wasn’t going to get ripped off to some scumbag.  
“I’m probably a better pilot than you.” Leia stared at him. “If you really were the best pilot in the galaxy you’d be in one of the fancier systems working for the Empire not against it.“  
Leia stood up, “come on Ben, we don’t have to listen-”  
Without saying anything, Ben grabbed her by the remains of her cloak and pulled her back into her seat with a loud thud.  
“We don’t have that much on us at the moment. We have two thousand with us, which we'll give to you during boarding but…get us to Alderaan by the end of the week and there will be fifteen thousand waiting for you there.”  
“Seventeen you say?” Han stroke his nonexistent beard as he thought on the deal, leaving both Leia and Ben hanging. Leia looked towards Ben, who seemed confident in his offer.  
“You got yourself a ship. We’ll leave when you’re ready. Docking bay ninety four.”  
“Ninety four.” Ben said in his usual calm voice. It was only then that Leia realized that Ben might have thought the smuggler would have rejected the deal instead of accepting it. Saying the number of the docking bay out loud was his way of confirming to himself that this was actually happening, they were getting off the planet.  
Han peered over the two of them. Leia suddenly realized that while the booth might have seemed hidden, it was always in sight of the bar.  
“Looks like your handy-craft caught some attention.”  
Leia and Ben turned and saw four stormtroopers. Two of them were examining the body of the creature Ben had dismembered less than a hour before. The other two were talking to the bartender, who was more than happy to tell them which booth they were in. Ben nodded towards Han and grabbed Leia, slipping through the crowd of people, pulling her through the backdoor and out onto the street behind the cantina. Leia pulled the hood on her cloak up, as though that might help. The two paused for a moment, allowing for their breath to catch up with them. “Ben, I…”  
Ben shook his head as they creeped alongside the building. “Your father’s spirit lives on in you, much more then I anticipated. Your mother would have been much calmer. She wouldn’t have been Queen otherwise.”  
“W-“ Leia pursed her lips, unsure of what he just said. “My mother was a Queen?”  
Ben nodded. “Yes, one of the youngest Queen's in the history of Naboo. Younger then you even. That’s how I met her. I was sent to help out with some…negotiations. But, that is a story for another time, I’m afraid.”  
Ben directed her back towards the front, to where the droids were. “I’m afraid we’ll have to sell your speeder.”  
Leia nodded. “I have some dresses and some of Beru’s jewelry. I figured we can get a good price for some of it.” She sighed, heavily. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going to be using it anytime soon.”


	10. DARKNESS ON THE EDGE OF TOWN

Forty minutes later, Leia stood in front of a stall, which belonged to a woman with skin wrinkled by the suns. While the lady was counting out credits for her, Leia was attempting to justify it. Her Aunt would have understood, encouraged her even. The few items Leia had grabbed from her aunts wardrobe had now been sold to this woman for cheap. Leia watched as the woman handed a long blue dress with woven designs, detailing the rumored origins of Tatooine to a girl with sunburnt skin and green eyes who looked no older than ten. The dress was Beru’s favorite dress. No matter what her weight was, she wore it to any event she considered fancy, even if it was just a few neighbors coming over for blue milk and stew. Leia smiled when she looked at it. Beru would have probably worn it to the neighbors wedding had Leia not gotten her killed.  
“Wash it, then cut it up. Careful, for this is good fabric, not the Bantha fur you’re used to dealing with.” The old woman directed the little girl. Leia’s heart sunk as the girl disappeared with the dress. She felt guilty selling it. “Fifteen hundred as expected.” The woman slid the last credit over to her and nodded. Leia nodded back and quietly walked towards the droids and Ben, who were waiting for her near the speeder. Ben looked at her with a curious look on his face. “Fifteen hundred for my aunt’s wardrobe to be cut up into scraps. What a day.” Leia sighed. Artoo let out a long beep, as though to emphasize with her. Ben pulled Leia into a hug, a long overdue one, considering the events of today. “What you’d find with my aunt’s jewelry?” Leia asked, remembering Ben’s task. “Five hundred credits.” Ben sighed. “And that was the most I could get for them. I figured however, you would like this…” Ben pulled it from his utility belt, handing it to her. It was a small pendant on a loop of leather with unfamiliar markings carved into it. “What is this?” Leia asked Ben, running her finger over the small pendant, “I’ve never seen this before.”  
“This is a copy of the necklace your father gave your mother shortly before he left with me to train to be a Jedi. I’m afraid the original is buried with her on Naboo, and this is my poor attempt at least, giving you a lifeline to your Mother. I made it from memory shortly after we arrived here. I figured I would give it to you if you ever went off to the Academy, but we cannot worry about what could have been now.” Ben sighed with some sadness, before looking around and stuffing it back into his belt. “When we reach Alderaan, I’ll give this to you to wear when we meet with Senator Organa, he is one of the heads of the Rebellion. He served with your Mother and this will let him know he can trust you. Now, we must sell your speeder, if we are to give that Captain Solo enough to let us on board.” Ben looked towards the droids, “first however, we must hide them.”  
Leia nodded, looking towards a nearby dark alleyway. Odd creatures and humans hiding from the winds filled the hallway. “There should be a empty house or something over there, enough to hide them for a hour or so.” Ben nodded. “Your senses are growing stronger Leia. Lead the way.”  
Leia motioned to the droids, who followed without complaint. Leia worried for the little Artoo unit yet once they began walking down the alley path, unsure if the waste piles would be too much for his little wheels. Leia closed her eyes attempting to listen for the perfect hiding spot. One by one, the thoughts of despair, hopelessness, and fear faded one by one until-  
Nothing.  
“There.” Leia pointed to a simple doorway. Ben opened it with such force Leia thought for sure he was going to break the door handle. Artoo turned on a little light, exploring the empty house, checking for signs of life. “Mistress Leia, Artoo says he cannot detect anything in there.” Threepio translated for her. Leia nodded. “Good, can you two stay here and not get into trouble.” “Trouble is something Artoo likes to do.” Threepio sneered, “I much rather go with you. I do after all speak over six-” “That wont be necessary Threepio.” Leia turned to look at Ben, “Ben will help me.”  
Threepio nodded. “Yes Mistress.”  
\--- After securing the two droids in the empty home, Ben motioned for Leia to stay close. “Stay near the shadows Leia. The shadows will always protect you.”  
“what you think of that Han figure?” she asked Ben after a moment. Ben held a finger to his lips, thinking on it for a moment. “He is…trustful.”  
“Trustful?” Leia looked at Ben in surprise, “that’s the last thing I thought you would ever say about that man.”  
Ben cocked an eyebrow. “Well then Leia, tell me, what do you think about him?”  
“He’s the type to shoot someone in order to win a argument.” Ben chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Leia asked as they approached the speeder. Ben hopped in before looking at her to give his answer. “He must like you then, for you walked out of the bar alive.”  
“N-No!” Leia found herself protesting with strong opinions over this man. Liking Han Solo, like, ‘like-like’? As if!  
Ben chuckled to himself. “There, there youngling. You don’t have to marry this one.” Ben pulled his hood up and motioned for Leia to do the same. “I can hear your father now, protesting from beyond the grave.”  
“Have you ever been in love Ben?” Leia turned to Ben. “I know Jedi’s were suppose to not marry and such-”  
Ben sighed. “Yes. I did love once. My master, Qui-Gon, great man, told me it was not the way of the Jedi, but she was my friend and I was willing to leave, had she said the words…” a wall of sadness came over his face, “I held her in my arms as she died. The Clone Wars killed her.”  
“I’m... I’m so sorry.” Leia confessed. Ben nodded, attempting to repress feelings once more before sighing. “Come now, we need not waste time.”  
As they began to drive away, Leia saw a figure move in the shadows behind her, causing her to worry that they were being watched.  
\---  
“Four thousand.”  
Leia let the words soak in for a moment. “Just, four thousand?” they were in a used speeder lot not far from the alley where they had hidden the droids were. Ben stood at the front of the entryway, seemingly on watch from possible troopers, who would stand out from the normal grind of a day in Mos Eisley. Leia had thought about what the Prince had called him, ‘General.’ She figured it suited him, and yet at the same time found it humorous that Old Ben was now her defacto guardian slash bodyguard. Biggs would die from laughter if he knew that.  
She was speaking with the head dealer, who loomed over her with his insect type body. “It is the best I can do.” He motioned to the speeder, her pride, her joy. The one thing she had left of Owen.  
“it is a XP-34, the one you wanted, no?”  
“An XP-34! Owen!!” Leia cried as she rushed towards the speeder, then with a fresh coat of paint on the body.  
Owen chuckled as he watched Leia inspect it, “but this is the newer model! Its worth…” Leia started to mentally count how much it was before Owen walked over to her, a large smile consuming most of his face.  
“I had a old school friend on the other side of Anchorhead who gave me a nice deal for it.” He hugged her, “I told him my girl had to have the nicest landspeeder, or at least one that she could drive back to Achorhead and back without breaking down. Happy Birthday kid.”  
Leia hugged back. “I love you Uncle Owen.”  
“Your Father would have been so proud.” She heard him whisper.  
Leia nodded. “It was used but in good condition. I’ve kept it up to date with everything sir.”  
The creature nodded. “Yes well…that was some years ago. The XP-38 came out a few months back, and this…” he motioned toward the speeder, “is basically a…how you say, training speeder?”  
“A XP-34!” Biggs cried as he approached the speeder. “Your Uncle is spoiling you! My old Man won’t even let me drive his old XP-21!”  
Leia giggled to herself as Biggs jumped over into the passenger side. “What you say, want to drive to the service station in style!”  
“Will Fixer wet himself in front of Camie if he sees this, Hell Yes!” Biggs punched the sky, “Lets go Skywalker!”  
“Time is a terrible enemy, isn’t it?” the Dealer noticed as he slid over the credits, “one moment you are young, the next you are wishing for death.”  
“Thank you.” Leia muttered as she collected the credits, before walking over to where Ben stood. He came to attention as she pulled out the credits to show to him. “Four thousand for the last thing I have of Owen.”  
She could sense Ben was pleased. She knew he expected more for the speeder; after all it was still in good condition. “he said the newer model, the XP-38-” Ben began stroking his beard, as though she was reading to him a mission statement and he was thinking of how to escape in the off chance he got caught during said mission, “basically made my speeder be the student driver speeder, instead of a actual useful speeder.”  
Ben sighed and looked around for a moment before nodding his head. “Well lets see, fifteen hundred plus the four thousand plus my own savings…it will be enough.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Ben smirked. “My dear, we were going to leave on that ship no matter what.” He motioned calmly towards his weapon before hiding it behind his robe. “Now let us leave.”  
As they began to leave the speeder lot, Leia felt something in her bones and a chill down her spine. Someone was following them! “Ben…” she almost froze but Ben wouldn’t let her. He linked her arm in his and kept moving. “You felt it too?” he asked in a whisper. “is this...is this Force powers?”  
“Yes my dear.” He said, moving her down a different alleyway, “I fear your powers are just as strong and as raw as your father's. You were both late in terms of training.”  
Leia nodded. “When the troopers came Ben I felt...It was nothing like I ever felt before…”  
“We’ll have to make up for time on the ship. But first we must lose whoever is tracking us.” They turned and found that this alleyway could go either left and right. “Right brings you to docking bay. Remember, Captain Solo’s ship is in Docking Bay nighty four, hurry.”  
“Ben, where are-”  
“To get the droids, I’ll meet you at the ship. And remember, don’t look back.”  
With that, Leia turned right and Ben turned left. Leia began to walk, Quickly. She stayed to the shadows, going in different directions before finally jumping behind an abandoned stall. Just barely peaking over, she saw a figure walk to the stall and stop. It was alien, Leia was certain, for it had a large snot that ended just above its lips. It adjusted the black hood that covered its head before pulling out a communicator of sorts and speaking into it. It sounded similar to the droid language with its ‘beeps and boops.’  
“Did you find the girl and man yet?’ a royal voice came from the communicator.  
The alien answered in a negative tone.  
“Well keep in that area, they won’t be separated for long.’  
The alien beep.  
‘The girl is dangerous than she looks; she took out a large squadron of troopers today. Basic questioning gone wrong it seems. The old man is a former general and is likely aiding her: Anyway, Vader thanks you for your corporation and aid during these terrible times. The recent attack by the rebels has frustrated him greatly. Keep at it and contact us when you see them next.”  
The alien buzzed a reply and turned off the communicator, before moving back in the direction it had come in. Once Leia could sense it was gone she quietly stayed in the shadows as she moved towards her destination.


	11. HAN SHOT FIRST LETS CLEAR THAT UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for encouraging me on this journey! Despite Midterms driving me crazy, I'm making time for this story. Hopefully I'll finish it before NaNoWriMo!  
> -fingers crossed-

Leia walked with importance. How ironic, a day ago she was wondering how to contact a ‘Obi-Wan’ about a hologram of a prince. Now she was running across Mos Eisley, attempting to get off planet, while trying to understand her newfound powers. Beru would have laughed about-  
She stopped, thinking to herself. She wondered if the neighbors had found them yet. Was there someone shedding tears for Owen? Was there someone attempting to bury the bodies? Or was there a squadron of Troopers out there, burning it to make it look like an accident? She remembered what the apparent chatter was that they were trying to say, that she had been the cause of it. The neighbors wouldn’t believe that, would they?  
She clenched her fist as she resumed the path she was taking. She would avenge her Aunt and Uncle, even if she had to bring the entire Empire down with her.  
It was as she was turning a corner that she ran into a furry creature, who yelled in annoyance. “Hey, take it easy, it’s just the kid.” Leia paused as she looked up at the face of none other than Captain Han Solo himself.  
“Captain,” she nodded. She looked up and realized that despite sitting across from him at the bar she hadn’t had the chance to actually study his face. He was handsome, a feature which seemed out of place here. Camie would have instantly forgotten her neverdying love and devotion to Fixer had he walked into the service station. There was a scar on his chin, the story of which would be interesting to learn about. If anything, the scar added to the dangerous appeal that was Han Solo. He smiled when he looked at her, as though to disarm her. ‘I wonder how many girls have fallen into your bed because of that smile’ she thought. He made her blood boil and she figured he probably knew it.  
“Hey you don’t look so good, have you eaten today?” he asked, a odd concern coming across in his voice. He looked over to his furry friend who went to a nearby stall. “Where’s your old man?” he asked. Leia looked down at his gun, an odd sense coming over her. “You just killed a man.” She said softly, looking up to meet his eyes. His eyes weren’t a natural brown like hers, but rather a mix of brown/grey/blue and sometimes green. Han furrowed his brow in confusion, as though he hadn’t expected that news to spread so fast.  
“To be fair, he shot first.”  
“No he didn’t.”  
Han smiled with a fake laugh. “Okay I did shoot first but to be fair, he had it coming.” Chewie walked back over and handed Leia a Dustcrêpe. They didn’t know it but this was one of the few ‘natural’ foods of Tattoinee that Leia found appealing. Han looked back at Chewie, a displeased look on his face. “what were you thinkin!” he chastised the Wookie. Chewie growled back. “You can’t give the kid this type of-“ Han stopped when he looked at Leia, holding the half-eaten Dustcrêpe and a piece of Nausage in-between her mouth. ‘I wrash hognry” Leia said with a full mouth. Han crossed his arms and looked at her. “I can see.” He said in a dry tone. She ducked into a hidden corner where Han followed and watched her eat. “Chewie get some napkins, will you?” Han said without even looking at the Wookie.  
Chewie grumpled and left to go and get some napkins. Han adjusted his belt and looked at her. “So, I know I’m not suppose to ask questions but the old man, is he related to you?”  
Leia didn’t know how to answer that question. She supposed she could lie but maybe it was better to tell him the truth. Granted, she wasn’t sure as to why he was acting so nice to her, but at the same time, Ben seemed to find him trustful. “He’s my guardian. He’s been watching over me my entire life.” Leia paused, thinking about the last few hours. Han nodded. “What about your parents? Aren’t they somewhat worried about you attempting to go off planet with a guy like me.” He said it with confidence, as though it was something to be proud of.  
Leia finished the Dustcrêpe, “I’m sure they would, if they were alive.”  
Han smirked. “Orphans don’t seem to be in short supply around here do they?” he looked at the various stalls and people going about their lifes. “Ever since the Empire came around, orphans like us don’t matter.”  
Leia nodded. “Yeh.”  
Chewie ran back towards them. “Hey where are the-“ Hans inquiry was interrupted by Chewies madness induce raving. Leia felt somewhat frightened. Han however, knew the Wookie language and made some calming sounds around the Wookie, who after a few moments calmed down, and relayed what he saw in some calm seeming grunts and growls. “What do you mean Jabba is waiting by my ship?” This caught Leia’s attention and she walked up to the two. “Jabba, THE JABBA!” Han held out his finger to silence her as the Wookie growled something else. “What business do you have with Jabba the Hut?” she sneered at him, completely ignoring his request. He shot back, “Kid, I have on my plate at the moment, so if you don’t-” he pushed past her, stomping over in the direction that his ship was parked in.  
Leia ran after him, her little legs chasing after him. “Listen, I know you’re obviously not from this system-”’  
Han huffed, “you got that right Princess.”  
“But you gotta listen to me!” Leia ran in front of Han, causing him to stop right in his track. “I’m from here, I’ve lived here my entire life, but Han…if you’ve done something to upset Jabba the Hutt, that’s a death sentence! I’ve seen Troopers with more mercy than a Hutt!”  
“You don’t think I-“ Han paused before looking back at her, “I know what I’m doing, let me handle it. Go find your old man. Please. We’ll be ready to go within the hour.”  
Naturally, Han walked past her, Chewie growling something as though to offer some comfort.  
And naturally, Leia waited till they were out of sight before following them. If she was getting off planet the one guy whom Ben seemingly trusted needed not get himself killed before takeoff.


	12. OH LOOK IT’S A GOODFELLA HAHA JUST KIDDING IT’S A EVIL SPACE SLUG

As she approached Docking Bay ninety-four, she had to stop herself from the loud gasp she almost made upon seeing Jabba for the first time. She ducked behind a different ship to calm herself down.  
Dear Maker!  
She peaked behind her hiding place, staring in amazement. One thing was for sure; he was just as ugly as the rumors suggested. She wondered how he even managed to get out of his palace. It must have taken hours, possibly days to even move him from his throne upon hearing the rumor that Han was on the planet as far as Leia knew. Then again, the biology of the Hutts wasn’t talked about during Leia’s schooling days.  
Jabba was there, along with several of his goons. Leia focused on one hunter that stood next to Jabba. He was no doubt a bounty hunter, but she wondered if he was the one she had heard many a story about, one even Owen said could be either your worst enemy or your best friend.  
“COME OUT SOLO!” the Hutt hollered underneath the ship. Leia looked at the ship. ‘What a piece of a junk!’ she thought to herself. It was large and beatup, the pieces looked like they were smushed together. It would be a miracle if they didn’t die upon takeup from such a crude design.  
“Right here Jabba.” The smooth voice of Han caught both the Hutt and his goons off guard. Leia was for certain Jabba’s heart gave out. “Wouldn’t that be swell, the most powerful creature on the planet, caught off guard by a freakin’ Nerfhearder.’ Leia thought to herself. She saw Han’s hand dangle next to his gun, far enough it wouldn’t seem like a threat but close enough that he could pull it out in a moments notice.  
“Have you.” Jabba chuckled. Han smirked his dangerous smirk. “I’m not the type to run.” He began walking towards the Hutt, the casualness of said walk throwing off Leia. ‘Don’t do it nerfherder.’ Leia thought.  
Jabba slithered over to Han; his arms basically open, like a father greeting a son. ‘Han, my son, why must you disappoint me…and why you have to kill Greedo, your brother in arms…after all we’ve been through-”  
Han turned towards the hutt and pointed at him. he whispered an accusation so softly Leia couldn’t make it out. Probably something about that Greedo fellow. He must have come in after they had met with him at the cantina.  
“Greedo wouldn’t blast you. You’re too valuable for me. You was…expressing concern.” Despite saying it in a fatherly tone, Leia was a hundred percent convinced that Jabba was lying through those Hutt like lips.  
Han kept pointing at the Hutt. “You didn’t see what I saw. Next time you wanna come talk to me about ‘concerns’ come see me yourself. Don’t send one of those…” Han looked over at the various hunters and made eye contact with the one in the armor that Leia had noticed earlier, “…Twerps.”  
“If only you hadn’t dumped that last shipment…” Jabba chuckled, “you know I cannot make exceptions, even to my best smugglers. If every time one of my pilots dumped their shipments the moment they come across an Imperial ship, I wouldn’t be able to run my business!”  
“Even I get boarded sometimes Jabba.” As Han said this he crossed over to Jabba’s left side, stepping on the Hutt’s tail as though to make a point. The Hutt screamed in pain, leaving Leia to wonder whom exactly was in charge of this partnership between Han and the Hutt. “I had no choice,” Han said in a calming voice, putting his arm around the Hutt’s shoulder. Was he…was he sweet-talking a Hutt into submission?! Leia watched in amazement, she didn’t know that was at all possible!  
“But…” Han’s smooth voice brought back Leia’s attention. “I got a charter, real desperate folks I tell ya. a family. Won’t answer questions and I wont ask them, but they’re paying MORE than what’s fair Jabba. I can pay you back, plus, a little extra.” Han said that last part as though he was putting a cherry on top of a ice cream sundae. “I just need some more time.”  
Jabba sighed, a combination of frustration and satisfaction in said sigh. He thought about it for a moment before turning towards his men. “Blasters aren’t needed.” He waved his arm at them, and like that, all the weapons were put away. Leia from her hiding place made eye contact with Chewie, who kept his weapon ready. Chewie nodded towards her, as though to say, ‘this is normal.’ Normal being Han walking into what was obvious a death trap for displeasing a Hutt and walking out a free man. Just regular day to day stuff in the life of a smuggler.  
“I’m only doing it because you’re the best.” The Hutt began, “And I need you around, if the rumors about the Empire are true. So for say…twenty percent-”  
“fifteen Jabba come on, I’m trying to make a living!” Han protested.  
“Fifteen, I’ll give you more time…but no more. If you cross me again, I’ll put a bounty so big on that pretty little head of yours-”  
It was at this moment, Leia thought Han rolled his eyes at the Hutt and began to walk away. ‘You nerfhearder!’ Leia cursed under her breath. It was common that one couldn’t walk away from a Hutt while they were speaking unless they had a deathwish. Then again, this was Han. Leia looked towards Chewie who quietly shook his head no towards her, as though to say, ‘don’t do anything stupid’. The Wookie probably had a point.  
“YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR A CIVILIZED SYSTEM! YOU HEAR ME SOLO!” The Hutt called after Solo. Solo, who just wanted to get back on his ship turned back to the Hutt. “Jabba, it’s a pleasure doing business with you.” He said in a tone oozing with sarcasm.  
The Hutt sighed and motioned towards his men, who began following him without saying a single word. Only the one in the armor looked back at Han. Han nodded towards him and he began walking. Leia ducked out from her hiding place, watching in amazement after that bounty hunter. “Like what you saw?” Leia looked and saw Han standing outside of his ship, a big smile on his face. “Its like you want to prove me wrong.” Leia said, crossing her arms as she approached the captain. Han adjusted his holster. “Don’t knock it till you try it Princess.”  
The two stood there together for a few moments before Han sighed. “Listen, I got to check on a few things, make sure this ship is functional enough for your tastes.”  
“This piece of junk?” Leia pointed at the ship. Han rolled his eyes. “Completely ignoring that you just insulted my pride and joy, I can make enough time to um…” Han ran a hand through his hair, “give you a private tour?”  
“I’m going to find Ben.” Leia said, stuffing the credits into Han’s hand, “Don’t kill yourself before we get off planet, okay hotshot?”  
Han stuck his hands on his waist and chuckled, “Okay Princess sure.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
Leia begin to walk away. She heard the Wookie say something. “She’s just a kid! You’re out of your damn mind, come on, help me get the ship ready!” Han said in a accusatory tone. Chewie went back into the ship and Han stood on the landing pad, attempting to look busy but really watching her. Leia realized he didn’t make her blood boil as much.  
She smiled to herself  
The damn smuggler was beginning to grow on her.


	13. MEDITATE THEM FEELS AWAY

“Ben?” Leia gently pushed opened the door. It was easy going back through the labryith that was the alleyways of Mos Eisley when you start at the exit. She stepped quietly through the house, exeprince learned through years of sneaking in after curfew. ‘Ben?’ she peered around the small shack. People had lived in this shack at one point Leia could tell, but it had been years since any love had filled this room. A shadow peaked its head through a small doorway. “Mistress Leia!” Leia sighed as the figure moved to greet her. “Threepio, oddly enough it’s nice to hear your voice.” “Mistress Leia, are you stressed? Its only been one hour, thirty five mintues and-”  
Leia held her hand up to silence him. “today feels like its been a century.” She told the droid. “Oh time, it is such a burden. Did you achieve your tasks?” The droid inquired. Leia nodded. “We got the money, the ship is ready, I came back in order to get you, Artoo and Ben.” She looked over the droids shoulder, “where is Ben?”  
“he’s here, in the other room. He’s been meditating since he’s arrived?”  
“Meditating?” Leia walked over to the room at the end of the hallway, stopping in the doorway.  
Ben sat on the floor, his legs crossed and both his hands resting on the respective knees. His eyes were closed; his breathing so slow it was only when his fingers twitch did Leia breathed a sigh of relief to know that he was still alive. Artoo sat near him and turned his little droid head to look at her and beep a greeting. Leia smiled at the droid, walking over to pat him on the head. “Hello little one, keeping a eye on Ben for me?” Artoo beeped. “well, that’s good to know.” Leia responded, happy she was understanding a little of the droids languages.  
She turned to Ben. “Ben?” she asked once more, getting no response. She slowly walked over to him, as though not to startle him. “Ben?” she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
As she touched his shoulder, she felt a shock, as though a thousand currents of electricity raced through her body, wanting her to scream, but stopping as she felt her vision changed. Suddenly she was no longer in the shack, but somewhere else. She looked around, the place was a control room of sorts. A man of almost thirty with short hair and small braid that hung over his left shoulder cradled a dying middle age man in his arms. The young man held back tears as the dying man struggled for words. “He…he is the chosen one…he will bring balance, please…train…”  
As life fled the dying man’s body, so did the scene from Leia’s eyes. Suddenly a flurry of vision, she found one filled with celebration. She saw the young man standing with a young boy up the steps of, a palace it seemed! Leia looked around where he stood. Only one sun filled the sky, the air was cool and greenery, she felt like she was surrounded by lush greenery! Celebratory music filled the air and people waited as a frog man in royal garb held up a orb that glowed. “PEACE!” the frog man yelled in a deep voice, causing the crowd to cheer, ‘this must be a dream,’ Leia thought to herself, ‘this is the only explanation to all of this.”  
That is when Leia saw her. She stood near feet away from the man and the young boy. She turned to look back at the man, who Leia now recognized as Ben. ‘Mother…” Leia smiled as she saw her Mother for the first time. And she was right, her mother had her matching brown eyes and hair, which was pulled tightly into a bun. The top of her lip was covered in red, yet the button only had single strike in the middle, with a red dot on each cheek. Her dress was all white, covered by a white cloak, which seemed to be made of rose pedals. Her mother made eye contact with her, and smiled. Leia felt a wave of warmth and love that she had never felt before rush through her. ‘I wish I could tell Beru,” she thought.  
Suddenly her mother gasped, clutching her throat. The fancy makeup and clothes faded, she grew older. No longer a young teenager but a full grown woman. She wore a simple brown sleeveless tunic, brown pants and dark boots. The celebration faded, the music replaced with the sound of lava in the background. Leia felt absolutely useless.  
“LET HER GO!” Ben yelled. He stood behind her mother once more, older, aged likely by the war the Prince had mentioned earlier. his beard and hair were a ginger colored, but Leia could detect the slight graying of his temple.  
Leia looked back at her mother, tears streaming down her eyes, afraid for both her and her mothers life. “WHATS HAPPENING, WHY IS MY MOTHER DYING!” she cried at Obi-Wan.  
Leia looked at her mother’s midsection. Deep in her body she could feel not one, but two heartbeats pounding so loud Leia thought they were burst. “is this how my mother died?” Leia wondered, “Was I ripped from her corpse?”  
Leia turned and saw the man causing harm to her mother. He was about her age, messy long blonde hair and a deep red scar near his right eye. His golden eyes showed nothing but evil and his heart blackened by it. His hand was outreached towards her, and Leia felt hatred once she realized whom he was. “Vader!” she cursed, angry growing inside of her. She needed to save her mother; she needed to save him from the dark creature. She reached out her hand, preparing to let those mysterious powers back out, end the creature and save her mother; it was the only thing to do. ‘LEIA! LEIA”! She heard Ben call.  
Leia simply blinked and found her breathing rapid. “Where am I, Mother, Mother!” she cried. “Ssssh, you are safe, you are safe.” Old Ben’s voice calmed her. Leia grabbed onto him, crying from the memories and feelings that had flown through her. Ben held her, making calming noises and reminded her that she was safe. As her breathing came back to a normal level, she looked back at Obi-Wan, his steely blue eyes never wavering from her sight.  
“What happened?” she asked, her voice weak.  
“The force happened.” He said in a serious tone. “Your attempt to break me from my mediation somehow allowed you access to my memories. I came too just as you saw your mother’s encounter with Vader turn… nasty.”  
Ben released her from his grasp, stooping down to pick up his cloak, which he pulled on his body in a great hurry. “Now, no doubt our captain is waiting for us, so we must hurry.”  
He flicked up Leia’s hood over her head once more. “Can you walk? Quickly I might add?”  
Leia, still speechless, nodded, unsure.  
“Good, let’s.”  
He grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her with him towards the door.


	14. ALMOST OFF THE PLANET YOU GUYS!!!

“I’m sorry.” Leia whispered to Ben as they walked hurriedly down the alleyway, the droids following close behind. Ben flipped his hood over his head, checking over his shoulder to make sure they were not being followed. “For what my dear girl?”  
“I didn’t believe you when you told me that Darth Vader killed my father.”  
She heard the old man sigh with regret. “Had I known about Vader, how dangerous he would be to the Senate, how powerful he would grow with the dark side, I would have ended him before he had the chance to hurt your mother. I wish she was still around to guide me.”  
“Was she gone before, you know?”  
“No. She had enough energy to see you were unharmed and give you your name. Now tell me, before I forget-” Ben stopped, trying to figure out the correct way to go.  
Leia, recognizing the stall from before, where Han had given her food, pointing towards it. “Ben, its this away.”  
Ben nodded and motioned, as though to say, ‘lead the way.’  
Leia led with confidence, noticing the growing feeling of excitement growing in her body. She was finally getting off the damn planet! Oh, she wish she could tell Biggs. Of course, there was a second of regret when she remembered about Beru and Owen. “Their bodies.” She whimpered. Ben stopped and pulled her aside. “What bodies?”  
“Beru and Owen, I dragged them to the side of the homestead so they wouldn’t be in the suns, but I didn’t bury them, like I should have.”  
A wave of memories came across Old Ben’s face. “My dear, in times of war, we sometimes don’t have the luxary of being able to bury our fallen friends.” He said sadly, touching her cheek as though to comfort her. “They’ll be buried by whoever finds them, assuming Owen hasn’t run off possible friends like he did with me.”  
This made Leia smirk before Ben realized they were dallying. “Come now, perhaps, shall everything go as planned, we’ll be back some time after the harvest, give them a proper funeral.”  
Leia nodded in agreement as they began walking. “Did you get a chance to speak with our captain?” Ben asked, changing the subject. Leia found herself blushing. “yeh…” a smile crossed across Ben’s face. “Yes? Earlier today I was worried you were plotting his death, did something change?”  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Leia rubbed her hand on her cheek, attempting to rid of red in her cheeks, “he still rubs me the wrong way. He has dealings with Jabba himself.”  
“Jabba himself? He must be a very brave man.” Ben pondered. “More like a very dumb one,” Leia huffed, “I’ve gotten along better with temporary farmhands than people like him, but I’ll be on my best behavior for you Ben,” she looked at the old man, “if you trust him, I’ll trust him just enough.”  
Ben nodded and forced a cough, ridding his face of his delighted smile. “Did you get a chance to see his ship, by any chance?”  
Leia huffed, “My landspeeder has a better chance of getting to lightspeed than his.” Ben’s smile came back as he turned to Leia. “If the ship is as half as much as he boasted it was, we’ll do just fine.”  
As they turned a corner, they came face to face with the docking bay, where Chewbacca stood at the entrance, waiting for them. Ben waved towards the waiting Wookie, and started going in. Leia stood, turning around. “What is it, another distraction?” Ben asked, partly joking.  
Leia had felt that odd feeling once more, that the creature that was following them earlier was back. She looked towards the shadows, but saw nothing. Only a glimpse of what daily life was like midday in Mos Eisley. “Nothing,” she lied, looking at Ben. She sealed her lie with a smile, “nothing.”  
Ben nodded, unsure of what Leia had just said. Surely Ben, an all-powerful Jedi would have felt it too. But Leia went forward, trepertaiton taking up what was left of excitement.  
Once inside the docking bay, they quickly found Bay Nighty Four. Under what the body of the large, pieced together junkhole that people considered a starship, Han stood, finishing up some modifcations. His mind focused completely on concentration, his gloved hands reconnected some wires, causing a few lights on the ship to light up in seemingly happiness. Leia could sense a feeling of contentment in Han, for he seemed at peace when working on the damn ship.  
She knew exactly how to upset him.  
“What a piece of junk.” She said in a (fake) surprised tone, catching everyone’s attention. Han stopped what he was doing, alerted at their presence. “It doesn’t seem too bad, I’ve been worse star-” Threepio attempted to add his two cents in, but was stopped by Leia covered his mouth.  
She felt Han’s mood change to that of annoyance and Leia had to suppress a giggle. It felt nice to mess with the smuggler. “She’ll make pass lightspeeder, better than most, I might add.” Han added, walking towards them now. Ben simply looked at Leia, one eyebrow raised as he pulled down his hood, as though to say, ‘stop that.’ “I’ve added some special modifications myself.” Han reached where they were standing, motioning for Chewbacca to into the ship and start the pre-check off run-through. He looked at them, a noticeable smirk on his face. He was quite proud of whatever modifications he had made. “Now, we’re a little rushed for time, so if you don’t mind-”  
As Han said this, he pressed his arm against the back of Leia’s shoulder. Leia was getting slightly tired of people touching her, but when Han did so, a feeling of electricity spread through her body. She wondered if he felt it as well.  
“Leia?” Ben stood on the boarding ramp, motioning for her. She looked at Han, who seemed to take joy in her dull expression. “Sorry, today has been long.” She apologized to Ben as she ran to join him. Ben calmly patted her on the shoulder. “Most wouldn’t be able to move after what you witnessed today.” She stopped before entering, taking one last look back at the Docking Bay. “First Time?” the question came from Han, who stood at the bottom of the Boarding Ramp, looking up at her. Leia nodded. “Take it from someone who puked their guts out the first time they went into space, it gets easier.” Han pulled out a small piece of cloth, cleaning one of his tools, “But don’t worry, I’m gentle.” He winked at her, laughed and went back to finishing up his task. Leia climbed the boarding ramp, to where Ben was waiting for her and allow the droids to join them.


	15. YAY WE’RE OFF!

“Three bunks.” She heard Ben declare. Leia was in the Main Hold, strapping in Threepio to his seat in front of a hologram gaming system. “is that all right Threepio?” she asked Threepio. “Mistress Leia, I feel completely secure!” Threepio declared, assuring Leia in her strapping in skills. She patted Artoo on the head, who beeped happily as she walked over to where Ben was.  
Ben stood at the door of the crew quarters, looking in. “it’s not nice to peak,” Leia teased as they walked in. sure enough, there were three smallish bunks. One was covered in brown fur, a small hologram of Chewbacca and his family of Wookies was on the small side table next to it. Leia smiled when she looked at it, thinking it somewhat funny that the Wookie was a dedicated family man. The second bunk in the middle seemed like it hadn’t been touched in a long time. She figured it was Han’s bunk, but he probably dozed off elsewhere on the ship, for other reasons unknown to Leia. There were small trinkets near the side of the bunk, small meaningless trinkets as far as Leia was concern. A small grey hologram that was a display a Core Planet. The words VISIT COREILLA bathed in a bright red color would pop up every few seconds. She wondered if this was his home planet. Next to it was a small package of sorts, Ben picked it up and shook it. He smirked as he did. “Ah, this is a familiar sound.” He muttered to himself. Leia leaned over to peer into the package, wondering what was catching his attention so. “A package of herbs, why would he have that near his bed?” Ben put it down back where he found it. “A grown man traveling the galaxy has needs.”  
“Ew Gross!” Leia stepped back, looking at Ben. “I thought Jedi’s weren’t suppose to form attachments!”  
“Attachments form over long periods of time, my dear,” Ben smirked, “A few hours with a fellow Jedi or in one wonderful case, a night with a Twi’lek dancer was a nice way to…. Release much needed pressure. Even the Jedi Council understood that.”  
“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just tell me about you having sex when you were younger.” Leia shook her head. “Oh great, the image. Permanently in my head Thanks Ben.” Ben chuckled, “You’re quite welcomed.”  
PEW PEW PEW  
The ship shook. “I feel your friend has run into trouble.” Ben declared. “He’s not my friend,” Leia rolled her eyes, “that’s probably the ship powering up, not gunshots.”  
They heard the faint sound of footsteps running, followed by Han yelling, “CHEWIE GET US OUT OF HERE!”  
Ben and Leia looked at each other, before running into the Main Hold, strapping themselves in next to Threepio. “Oh dear. I’ve forgotten how much I hate space travel.” Threepio sighed. Leia couldn’t contain her excitement. As they felt the spaceship begin to take off, Leia looked over at Ben, who sighed heavily as he adjusted his seatbelt. “Takeoff is always the worst.” He declared.  
Leia felt the skin on the back of her neck rising as the ship did. And then, without warning, smooth sailing. Leia felt an odd feeling come over her body. “Oh, Ben,” she murmured. He patted her on the back, muttering, “Space Sickness does that on takeoff.” Leia focused on the black and white patterns of the gaming table in front of her, steadying herself as they begin to speed. “We should be going to hyperdrive soon,” Threepio nodded, “it’s quite less bumpy once we do Mistress Leia.”  
Leia felt green at her gills. Ben remained calmed, Leia looked at him. “How can you be so calm?” she asked. “Most of my take offs were either in single passenger ships, or standing among two thousand or so troops,” Ben murmured, “You’re not aloud to be anything but calm.”  
Ben looked over at her, noticing her greenness wasn’t going away. “You should go up to the cockpit, looking out into space eases the space sickness.” He suggested. Leia wasn’t sure on taking him up on that offer but Ben scooted over, allowing Leia to get up. He followed her as she made her way to the cockpit. Leia stood in silence as she peered at the windows: it was a sparkling blanket of endless stars. So much beauty, Leia couldn’t handle it. Leia was brought back to reality when she heard the computer beep. “Dammit, there are three of them!” Han cursed, “We’re toast if we don’t get to hyperdrive soon!” Chewie growled in agreement. Leia couldn’t resist adding her opinion in. “I thought you said this was fast, why can’t you outrun them” Leia snapped with a sarcastic tone. “Watch your mouth princess or you’ll be floating home” Han snapped back before going back to the controls. “We’ll be safe once we jump to hyperspace, I know a few moves, we’ll lose them!”  
The ship shook so violently as he said this, Leia knew that they must have been fired upon. Han never once took his eyes off the controls; he was trying to save them from the incoming Imperial Cruisers he claimed he had outrun more than on one occasion. Leia held onto the back of Han’s chair, trying to steady herself when the ship was once more fired upon. “this is where the fun begins,” Han looked at her and smiled, he liked it when they were inches from capture. “How long before you make the hyperdrive jump?” Ben asked in a serious tone, one he hadn’t used since the days of the Clone Wars. Han spoke as he leaned over and typed in a command, “five minutes at most, once the coordinates run through the computer.”  
The ship rocked violently once more. “Are you shitting me? At the rate they’re gaining-” Leia begin, only to fall silent when Han looked at her, his eyes narrow with anger, “hyperspace ain’t like dusting crops girl. You gotta put in the correct coordination’s just right, otherwise you might end up in a Supernova or a different galaxy all together, and that’ll ruin your day now wont it?” he smiled his typical smile before looking back at the computers.  
The ship began shaking as it came under more fire. A big red light on the control system begin flashing. Leia pointed at that, “That’s not good now, is it?”  
Han slapped her hand away, “its just the deflector shield, go strap yourself in.”  
“We’re losing the deflector shield now!” Leia cried, to which Chewie howled. She looked at Ben who simply motioned towards the back, to which Leia sighed and followed. “You’ll have more then enough time to pick fights with our captain,” is all Ben said as they walked towards the bunk area.  
“Was this trip really necessary?” Threepio sighed loudly as they walked through the Main Hold. “Tell me of a way to get transported without using a ship and we’ll do that next ti-” Leia paused, a massive headache coming across her. Ben steadied her, “let’s get you to the bunk,” he said, looking at her nervously. “I hate feeling this weak, I hate-” was all Leia was able to get out before falling to the ground. “Leia!” Ben shaking her was the last thing she remembered as she lapsed into unconsciousness.


	16. THESE FORCE VISIONS ARE REALLY HARD TO WRITE YOU GUYS!!

Fear,  
Pain  
Agony.  
It was a dark and sterile room. Leia found herself standing, looking at someone. It was The Prince from before! Leia hadn’t noticed how handsome he was. He sat on a bench, playing with his thumbs. Leia felt goosebumps on the back of her neck. Something, no, someone was coming.  
The door opened, and in walked-  
“Vader.” The Prince greeted him, calmer than Leia would have. It was the first time she had actually seen Vader now. He wore a all black suit, one which covered his entire body, including his face. She wondered if during the final fight with her father, her father had injured him like he did her mother in a attempt to avenge her mother. If so, he deserved it. The only sound came from Vader’s breathing, which echoed in the small room. Vader motioned to some figures outside of the room, allowing some high-ranking officials in full Imperial dress and a stormtrooper walk in. They of course, stayed to the side. Once seemingly everyone was in position, that is when Vader spoke.  
“You will tell us the location of your Rebel Base.” His face was behind a dark mask, hiding any emotions but Leia could tell, she could tell he was smiling.  
Before anyone could say or do pretty much anything, a droid buzzed in. Leia recognized it from school, back in her days of finding the hidden holofilms from the days of the Republic, in a attempt to educate herself, so that she would fit in better at the Academy. It was a small circular droid, innocent looking for the most part. The black coloring of the droid made it seem innocent looking, helped it blend in to the interior coloring of the room. However, attached to the side of it was a large syringe. It was a torture droid, the worst of the worst. In one of the Holofims, it mentioned that the small droid was capable of causing the most excruciating pain possible, enough that prisoners of war would tell anything and everything in order to get the pain to stop. In short, it was the perfect Imperial weapon.  
The Prince back into the corner, Leia could feel fear rising in the prince’s body and turned away as the droid floated towards The Prince screamed, and then was silent. Leia turned back. His eyes were now yellow, and he stood against the wall of the cell, before slumping down. The stormtrooper picked him back up, placing him on the small metal bunk. The yellow faded from The Prince’s eyes but Leia felt nothing but terrible pain.  
Vader leaned in, his voice no higher than a suggestion. “ Your Highness, listen to my voice. You have been injected with a serum. Completely harmless, I assure you. However, it allows me to make…suggestions. For example, your skin. Do you notice that?”  
The Prince screamed, moving his hands across his arm. “GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!” he cried in near hysterics.  
Some of the higher officals chuckled at this sight, but one look from Vader and they stopped. Leia walked over, leaning next to The Prince, who whimpered in pain as he slowly realized that there was nothing on his arms. “He’s playing mind games,” she whispered, “don’t listen to him.”  
“I-Can’t…I can’t-” The Prince whispered, tears of pain streaming down his face. His eyes attempted to roll back into his sockets, but Leia placed her hands on the side of his face. he seemed to pay attention then. Leia wondered if she was doing any good. “Your highness…” Vader commanded after a moment. “Focus on me for a moment…”  
The Prince nodded. Leia took his hand in hers. ‘I’ll help you get through this, I promise.’ She swore.  
“Your Highness, do you trust me?”  
“Y-yes, I think-” The Prince swallowed his pride for a moment, attempting to be regal in this condition.  
“Are we not friends?”  
The Prince thought on this. “We have dined together, have we not? Many encounters, in both the senate and your home planet. The Emperor thinks we are friends. So are we not?”  
“Don’t listen to him Prince!” Leia hissed in the Prince’s ear. “Even I know that!”  
The Prince lifted his head with what little strength he had left and looked toward Vader. “N-No!” he said defiantly, “Friends wouldn’t torture other friends!” he fell back, panting. Leia patted his hair, cooing towards him. “You did great, you’re doing fine, just listen to me.” She could see he was fading, and she knew Vader was sensing it. The two officals in the back of the cell were whispering to each other: obviously they were losing faith in him. Vader paced around the cell for a moment, thinking up a new strategy. He stopped suddenly after a moment and coldly walked to the prince. Leia felt her body go cold when he passed through her.  
“I’m just like you your highness. I’m only doing it because…I’m a Rebel.”  
The Prince senses seemed to come back for a moment. “What?” he said in amazement. “It hurts me so, I don’t want to torture you, but I have too. I’ve been with the Rebellion since the beginning.”  
“Rebel…” The Prince shook his head, before allowing himself to fall deeper into the hypnotic state that the drug had provided. “Vader’s a rebel…”  
“You can confide in me, and I promise you will be safer than before if you talk to me.”  
The Prince licked his lips, before a laughing to himself. “Safe. That’s nice.”  
“But you need to help me! Where are the plans? Luke, help me!”  
Leia had forgotten The Prince’s name was Luke. ‘He doesn’t look like a Luke…’ she thought.  
“Luke, help me!” Vader begged, “We need the plans! The Rebellion will die if you don’t give us the plans!”  
Luke closed his eyes and began to shake his head. “DON’T LUKE! IT’S A TRAP!” Leia cried. “DON’T LISTEN TO HIM LUKE!”  
“Listen to me Luke, it’s your Duty!” Vader cried. “The tapes are lost and only you can help us. Do you want to fail Alderaan? Your father?”  
And like that, Luke opened his eyes. His pupils were so dilated; they took up his entire eyes. “F-father?” Luke’s voice was weak. This was a complicated subject, even Leia knew it. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Father, I’m sorry.” He turned to Vader, “I know I bring shame…The Senate looks down on me.”  
“No they don’t, don’t listen to him.” Leia snapped, shooting a dirty look at Vader before looking at Vader. “He’s no member of the Rebellion, just look at him…” she whispered into his ear, “if he is, he’s so deep, he kill himself before he betrays the Emperor.”  
Luke drunkenly laughed at this. Leia placed her hand on his face and made him look at him. “Your father loves you so much, you gotta belive me.”  
Leia found herself tearing up. She remembered little snippets from when she was younger, how Beru had to sit her down and tell her she couldn’t call Owen ‘Dadda’ anymore, how Owen and Beru cried when another Moons cycle came and Beru had no child to call herself. How Owen shot down any suggestion that they “quietly remove Skywalker and call her Leia Lars.”  
“Your father loves you Luke. You are a great Senator, a even greater Prince, and the best Son he could ask for.” Leia felt tears come to her eyes when she looked at him. She had to convey this to him. She hoped this would get across to him.  
“LUKE YOUR FATHER COMMANDS IT! TELL US THE REBEL PLANS! TELL US!” Vader cried.  
Luke’s eyes froze, the pupils shrinking, allowing his mind to be unclouded by the drug for a few, brief seconds. ‘Father wouldn’t ask that…. he wouldn’t allow it.”  
Vader cried and held out his hand towards the Prince.  
PAIN  
SO MUCH  
PAIN  
Luke cried out in pain, as did Leia. “TELL ME!” Vader cried, his psychic powers crawling throughout Luke’s mind, making him feel the worst pain possible. At one point, she saw Vader move his hand and suddenly Luke was upside down in the air, his eyes shining yellow once more. Leia found herself on the ground.  
“LEIA! LEIA!!” she heard Ben shaking her. Her eyes blinked and for a moment, she thought Ben and Chewie stood above her. “USE THE FORCE LEIA!” Ben cried.  
“Force…Force…” Leia struggled to stand. She had to be strong. She was scared, she was completely scared shitless. She wanted nothing more to wake, and find her Aunt and Uncle standing above her, with a glass of blue milk and Owen to speak-sing a old lullaby from his childhood until she felt safe enough to go back to sleep. She had to be strong for them.  
But she had to be strong for her.  
With every strength she could muster, which wasn’t much, she stood. She held out her hand, praying to That Maker that she could be strong for not only her family, not only for Ben, but also for herself.  
She pointed towards the droid, directing her powers to the droid that was causing all this pain.  
The droid buzzed around for a few moments, before beeping a sound of pain as a dent appeared in the side of it. Normally, Leia would feel sorry for this little droid, but sorrow wasn’t a feeling she would afford at this moment. She watched as more dents appeared on the droid, before motioning so that the droid began to slam into the walls with great force. The high-ranking officials directed the stormtrooper to fire upon the droid, who’s single blast bounced around as well until striking one of the officials in the leg. “ENOUGH!” cried the other. Leia looked back at Vader, who’s pain was causing bulging blood vessels to form on Luke’s face. “LORD VADER STOP THIS INSTANT!” the injured official yelled as well. Leia motioned her arm and suddenly the bouncing droid came towards Vader at high velocity. Just as it was about to collide with his helmet, it stopped in midair, before collided with Leia, hitting her in the stomach. Leia let out an ‘oof’ as she fell to her knees. Vader lowered his hand and Luke fell to the ground, woozy from being upside down. “His resistance to the mind probe is commendable. Its almost as though someone was directing him the entire time.”  
“You think someone taught him how to resist?” the Stormtrooper asked. “Perhaps.” Vader said with a low sigh. “That’s impossible! Any rebellion members we catch are usually executed within hours, sometimes days of being capture.”  
“It will take more than a few days to get information from him.” the door to the cell opened and Vader strolled out, furious at the lack of progress. The officials followed, as did the Stormtrooper, stopping to pick up the broken torture droid.  
Leia crawled over to where Luke was laying, still out of it. “Hey…” she greeted him, taking her hand in his once more. “You did so good,” she cooed at him. Luke smiled, mouthing, ‘thank you,’ to her before his eyes closed, passing out. Leia looked at his handsome features, a smile crossing her face. ‘I hope I did some good today.’ She thought, her eyelids feeling heavy.  
BUMP  
Leia woke, finding herself lying down, but not in the cell. As her vision adjusted, she realized she was in the crew quarters, on a bunk. An old blanket was draped across her body. As he vision adjusted back to normal, a faint smile crossed her face as she made out that the small object on the nightstand next to her was the VISIT COREILLA souinver.  
She traced her hand over the blanket as she adjusted to what just happened. She sat up slowly, thanking the maker she only had a faint headache after what she experienced. She pulled it over her shoulders, quietly walking out to where she heard speaking. She paused by the door of the lounge area. “So what’s her deal anyway?” she heard Han asked.  
“She is Force sensitive.” Was Ben’s replied.  
A chuckle. “Okay old man.”  
Leia walked in, finding everyone there. The Wookie, sitting next to Threepio cried out. “And she’s up!” the voice came from Han, getting up from his chair at a little command station across from the gaming system. She looked at Han, a puzzled look coming across his face, as he tried to figure out what had caused her to pass out. “You’re not getting spacesick, are ya?” he chuckled. “Chewie can find you those tablets.”  
Leia looked away from him and at Ben. “I felt it. The pain.”  
Ben got up and directed her to sit at the small table. “Tell me, is there any food?”  
Han motioned at Chewie, who got up and left the room. Leia put her arms on the table, resting her head on them. Han looked at Ben. “She’s not dying is she? I didn’t sign up for that sh-”  
Ben looked at Han. “She lost her family quite suddenly yesterday. I’m the only person she has left. Alderaan is the only safe place for her at the moment. No more questions if you help it“  
Han nodded, his hands on his waist as he looked at Leia. “Well listen, if you feel better later, you can sit up in the cockpit with me. Maybe I’ll even let you pilot. Sound good?” he smiled, seemingly making everything okay as he walked away. Chewie entered, holding a small plate of food that was reheated, but smelled terrible. She looked at Chewie. “Hey Chewie,” she began, her hand on her temple, “do you guys have a radio?”  
Chewie nodded. “Can I use it?”  
Ben cocked an eyebrow. “What vision did you experience this time?” he asked.  
“I need to contact Bail Organa.”


	17. SHIPPERS ON TUMBLR BE GREATFUL FOR THIS

“Senator Organa’s office please. Its urgent…yes I’ll hold.” Ben sighed. It had taken two hours, some mild flirting from Ben’s part but somehow on a private channel, they had managed to reach Bail Organa’s private office. “I’m sorry sir, but the Senator is on brevity leave at the moment,” the assistant sighed sadly. “Brevity?” Ben asked, momentarily confused. “Yes sir, he requests no contact for the next few weeks,” the assistant’s whisper was so low that Leia had to strange to hear it through the headset, “he’s suffered a loss.”  
“Tell him…” Ben sighed, muttering to himself, “I’m going to regret this so much.” He coughed to clear his throat and in his most serious voice went, “Tell him that General Obi-Wan Kenobi has been trying to contact him for two hours now and needs to talk with him now.”  
There was some confusion, but then suddenly a serious voice came on the line. “Obi-Wan?” he said with some confusion, “I’m surprised you managed to get off that rock.”  
“Senator, it’s good to hear your voice.” Ben sighed, “I managed to get your droids.” “Oh, thank the maker!” The Senator cried, “I’ve been worried since the ship went down in the astro-storm if they fell in the hands of the Empire.”  
“But the ship didn’t go down in the astro-storm!” Leia cried but Ben made a motion to quiet her. “Who is that? Is that…”  
“I wish you could see her Senator, she looks just like her mother, painfully so.” Ben sighed. “Leia Skywalker? The Leia Skywalker!” Organa’s voice was filled with amazement. Leia approched the microphone, sighing as she pressed the talk button, “Hello Senator.”  
“Hello Leia,” The Senator greeted her with some amusement, “if Obi-Wan hadn’t warn me, I would have thought I was speaking with your mother.” Leia chuckled to herself, “if only Senator.”  
“So, I have the feeling you have some information on my son.”  
“That’s correct.”  
“Well go about it, if you can.”  
Leia looked at Ben, who nodded, proud in her untrained Force abilities. “Senator, your son’s ship was stopped by Imperial cruisers above Tattooine, my home-the planet where apparently I have been in hiding for most of my life. The droids were able to escape to the planet’s surface, however, your son wasn’t so lucky. We believe he’s being held by Darth Vader himself.”  
There was a pause on Organa’s side of the com. She heard Organa curse, quietly at first, then loudly, before the sound of objects being swept off a desk in anger. “I KNEW IT!” Organa cried, “I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET HIM GO ON THIS MISSION ALONE, HE’S-”  
“Senator!” Ben said in a harsh tone. The senator seemingly calmed down, but even Leia could sense emotions running wild through his body.  
“Senator…” Leia begin, “Your son is…strong. Very much so. He’ll die before he gives up the location of the codes.”  
“I have faith in my son’s strength. He gets that from his mother. Thank you, Leia, you’ve been a help. If you don’t mind, may I speak to the General alone?”  
Leia got up out of the chair, motioning for Ben to sit in there, began to leave. “Where are you going?” Threepio inquired. “Sleep.” Is all Leia responded.  
\---  
Leia entered the Bunk area, finding Han Solo removing his shirt. Leia stopped, embarrassed, “oh-my-I’ll just-”  
“Relax Princess, I’m almost done.” Han threw the shirt onto the floor, going through his wardrob, muttering about “Did Lando really steal my one good shirt? That bastard-”  
“I can come back later-” Leia went to leave before hearing Han chuckle. “Have you really never seen a man shirtless before?” Han turned to her, placing his hands on his waist, and smiled.  
Admittly, Leia had seen many a shirtless man before. Leia remember peering at a shirtless Fixer and Biggs during a school trip to Mos Espa, when they bribed a guard to allow them acess to a Pool one of the Hutt’s had built years before but never used. Here, it seemed almost intimate, Han changing shirts. Leia crawled over to the guest bunk, crawling in and attempting to turn on her side.  
“You and Ben manage to get contact with the Alderaan guy?” Han asked, walking over to a different set of drawers, peering in there. Leia looked at his back, noticing the large amount of scars that seemed to fill the entire back. Owen once told her a scar usually had a story behind it, and Han must be filled with them. “Um, yeh, Ben’s finishing up the details. I just need some sleep its been a long um, day.”  
“I hear ya, sleep tight kid. I’ll be up in the cockpit, you know, if you want some fun.”  
“Fun is the last thing I need.” Leia rolled her eyes. Han put up his hands in defense and walked out of the room, bumping into Ben on his way in. Ben nodded in a way that Leia saw that made Han nervous.  
Ben said nothing, only picking up the shirt Han threw on the floor and folded it. “ We’re to stay on the path we set out on. We’ll discuss more about rescuing Luke when we get to our destination. Tomorrow, I promise, we’ll begin your training. Hopefully I still remember the basics. But now, you should sleep.” Ben said as he laid the folded shirt on Han’s bunk. He walked over to Leia and patted her hair in a grandfatherly way. “Goodnight Ben,” Leia said, a smile coming across her face as her heavy eyelids begin to flutter to close. “Goodnight dear Leia.”  
With that, Leia fell asleep


	18. CUE ROCKY TRAINING MONTAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those really cheesy training montages from the 70's and 80's? Where Stallone or someone else would be training over a period of time but it was condensed to a few minutes and set to a really popular song of the time? Yeh, this is it. This my attempt. I'm told someone on tumblr thought this would a cool idea for the flick so YOU'RE WELCOME! (says in Maui's voice)

Ben woke her early the next morning, simply by saying, “it’s time.” Leia, engrossed in a dream where she and Beru prepared sweet’s for Owen’s birthday, woke without complaint. A Jedi at last! Proud and brave peacekeepers of the Galaxy’s past, a level of respect that came with the title was her main motivation. Her other motivation was that bringing her closer to the father who had long since past, the one she knew little, save for him being a Jedi.  
She wondered if her father was looking out for her from The Great Beyond. She could almost hear him urging her on, telling her she just needed to go a little faster, be calmer.  
Ben, she knew, felt slightly embarrassed. Mentally still with it, physically he was out of shape; a injury during a sandstorm in the past year had not healed as well as before, causing him to have to sit down even after the simplest of exercises. She could tell he hated his injury was doing to him, and probably hoped that on Alderraan he would come under the service of Organa’s private doctors and after a simple operation he would be back to his old self.  
Physically, Leia never felt stronger than when she was practicing. Of course, she was surprised the next night when Ben dismissed her for the night, how tired she was. Her muscles ached, her body sore with exertion. Sleep came early and yet it didn’t feel enough for when Ben woke her the next morning. Years of working on the farm had made her stronger than most of the other girls in Achorhead, but she had never felt strong like this before.  
But she didn’t let that get ahold of her mind. She knew that compared to Ben, or even Darth Vader himself, she was a novice. She wouldn’t be able to hold her own in a light saber battle and she knew it. Ben had a better chance on taking on Darth Vader than she did.  
One thing she did notice was the sudden coldness between her and Han that started a few days after training. He wouldn’t really look at her when she walked in the room, and even if she dare ask about the progress, Han, who would be more than willing to discuss coordinates with Ben or Threepio, would suddenly leave the room, a excuse in hand every single time. Something had to get fixed; something had to get checked on. The few times they were able to speak, Leia wonder if he was still viewing her as a child, or that he didn’t like Ben training her.  
She tried to bring this up with Ben, but Ben ended the conversation with a single sentence, “I will not hide your training.”  
And that was it. Leia attempted to write off the excuse that he was still trying to outrun the Imperial cruisers that had been following them since they left. Threepio worried that there might have been a tracking device implanted on the ship, but there was none. Han swept the entire ship, every corner every little dent was checked, then double checked, just to make sure he wasn’t crazy.  
Leia didn’t have any more dreams featuring Luke. She wondered about him at night. She knew he was still alive, but she worried about him. Why did The Force pick her to be connected to him? He reminded her of these dreams she used to have when she was younger, of a blonde boy who pod race through the desert. Luke was not the boy however, because Luke likely grew up surrounded by greenery and water that ran freely through the entire planet. He wouldn’t know how awful sand was if it punched him in the face.  
Lucky bastard.  
\---  
It was nearing the end of their journey that Leia realized that Ben was more powerful in the ways of the Force. One day during a simple training exercise, she noticed Ben, who had calmly been watching her, suddenly clapse his heart, making his way over to a nearby chair where he collapsed. Leia stopped her training and approached him, guiding him over to the chair. “What’s wrong?” she asked, worried she might lose the only family she had left. “I felt…” Poor Ben was out of breath, “I felt a disturbance in the Force. Did you feel that as well?” he asked.  
For Leia, she had felt a sudden chill come over her body, but she had written it off as Chewbacca, a creature that got hot frequently, turning on the cooling system. She shook her head no. “I fear something terrible has happened dear Leia. It was as though, millions of voices cried for help, and then were silenced just as quickly as their screams came.”  
Leia went back to her training. She had been learning blocking via her father’s lightsaber and a small droid Chewbacca had found in storage that shot little harmless blasts at her and if she would be so honest with herself, she was getting better and better as time went on. She looked over at Ben, who seemed worse for wear, but focused on her training when Han himself walked in the room, sitting down next to the radio station as he did. “well I outran them, took a few days but they’re nowhere in sight or on the radar. “ he placed a leg on the display and looked around. Leia ignored him, focusing on the training. At the small table, Threepio, Chewbacca and Artoo were madly engrossed in Dejarik, a strategy game where holograms of various colorful monsters moved along the table, which had a chess-type board design on it. They were playing a innocent version, not the type that populated that damn rock she grew up on, which usually involved money and more or less ended in the death of one or both of the players.  
“Well don’t everyone thank me at once,” Han said once it became clear that no one was responding to his proud boast of his abilities. He sighed and muttered, “We’ll be at Alderaan in about two hours, give or take.”  
Leia listened to Artoo and the Wookie argue: the Wookie was upset that Artoo, a simple droid, managed to beat him in the game. Despite Threepio’s warning to ‘be careful,’ (Leia found it sweet that Threepio, despite his annoyance at the small creature, looked out for Artoo like a old married couple) Artoo went ahead and made a move. From the few days they had managed to be on the ship, Leia had begun to translate Wookie into English. “Wrong, Wrong! Bad Move Bad Move!” The Wookie was crying out. “It’s a fair move! Screaming about it will not help you!” Threepio argued back. Han, who was busying himself with the communication details, likely trying to save his own skin, looked over at them, a humorus look on his face.  
“Just let him have it, haven’t you ever heard the saying its not wise to upset a Wookiee?”  
“we don’t have sayings like that where I am from.” Threepio snapped, “Besides, nobody seems to worry about a upsetting a droid”  
“You’ve never seen a Wookie pull a arm out of its socket by a angry Wookie have you?” he pointed to Chewbacca, who quietly put his arms behind his head. “I’ve seen it happen.” Han leaned back and smirked.  
“I see,” Threepio said with some hesitation, “here’s a new strategy Artoo, and let the Wookie win, hm?”  
Leia and Ben, who had been watching this little exchange, turned and looked at one another. Ben motioned for her to continue, and so Leia sighed and pressed a button and the lightsaber come alive once more. She motioned to Ben, who pressed a small remote and suddenly once more, the small droid was alive, following her. It hovered slowly in front of her, floating to one side of the small hold then to another. Leia focused on it, attempting to follow Ben’s guidance. Suddenly it lunged and stopped within mere inches of Leia’s face. Leia stayed perfectly still, any movement would have resulted in a small burn and she didn’t want to fail anymore. The ball moved backwards. ‘Good,’ Leia thought, hiding the smirk that wanted desperately to show on her face, ‘you do that.’ She felt it move behind her, steadying itself. Leia stayed as still as possible, trying to wonder what it’s next move was. She had little time to think before it made a quick lunge, however this time it emitting its laser, striking her in the back of her leg. She fell, “ah!” she screamed in pain. Leia heard laughter and saw Han, in all his smugness, laughing at her. Laughing at her pain. She wanted to punch him, but all her negative feelings stopped when she saw Ben, who simply looked at her with a kind face.  
“Remember Leia, a Jedi can feel the Force throughout their entire body, flowing through them like blood.”  
“Like,” Leia asked, panting, “Like-it-controls-y-your actions?”  
“Somewhat, but it can obey if you’re reasonable.”  
Han chuckled, “you and your hokey religion. Your lightsaber is no match for a blaster Princess.” Han twirled his blaster around his finger before stuffing back into his holster as he said this.  
Maybe that was why he had been avoiding her, his low opinion of the Force! Leia stood back up, pissed off beyond belief. “You don’t believe in the Force, do you?”  
“Kid, I’ve been flying all over the galaxy for my entire life. I’ve seen a lot of strange stuff, but not enough strange stuff to make me believe in an all-powerful Maker who doles out magical power to a select few. There’s only three people in charge of my destiny: Me, Myself, and I.”  
Leia looked over to Ben, who simply smiled quietly and offered no defense. Leia probably figured he was used to people insulting the ways of the Jedi and the Force: but unlike Leia he was used to him. It probably humored him when people did so.  
Han slid his hands behind his head and leaned back, “Your old man is just teaching you a lot of simple tricks and nonsense, that’s what I think.”  
Ben paused for a moment. “Why don’t you try again?” Leia nodded in agreement and got into the stance that he had taught to take, but Ben approached her, holding a oversized helmet in his hand.  
“But, this time, use this.”  
Leia placed it on her hand, plunging her vision into full on darkness. “I cant even see Ben, how will this help?”  
“Your eyes deceive you!” she could almost feel Ben shooting a dirty look at Han as he said this. “Focus on different energy now.”  
Leia nodded and she heard Ben throw the small little ball into the air, and soon it began chasing her. For five minutes it chased her, shooting at her, narrowly missing her in the same spot but Leia fought and was suddenly better than when she had sight of her eyes. After a few moments, She heard the little seeker disabled, and taking that as a sign that her training for the day was done. She pulled off the helmet, a smug look on her face. she wondered if the smuggler captain’s mouth would be agap with surprise, new found respect for the Force.  
But no, instead he was rolling his eyes. No new respect, no impression made. Leia narrowed her eyes at the smuggler. ‘One day I’ll show you.’ She vowed.  
Ben however walked over, beaming with pride. It reminded her of the day she finished her schooling, how Beru and Owen beamed with pride, for Leia had done something few in Achorhead had, and that was finished.  
“See, didn’t I tell you could do it?” Ben asked. Leia nodded only to hear Han sigh loudly. “It’s called Luck.”  
Coldness came over Ben’s body. “There’s no such thing.”  
Han opened his mouth to retort but suddenly lights near him begin to flash red. Han lowered his leg and tapped a response into the computer. “What’s wrong?” Ben asked. Han huffed, “Well, we’re about to approach Alderaan, better pack your things Princess.”  
Han left the main hold, Chewbacca following close behind him. Ben nodded towards her. “Don’t belive him my dear. He’s never experienced the Force like you have.” He said, attempting to assure her, but Leia didn’t hear him. She had already left, leaving Ben standing there alone in the Main Hold.


	19. OH LOOK ANOTHER FORCE VISION

Leia paused in the hallway, a strange feeling coming across her body. Her body felt weak, a pounding headache crossing through her body and she found herself leaning against the wall, her body too weak to stand on its own. It was like the remembrance of a dream that Leia thought she had had the night before, only to forget it when she woke. She slid down the wall, holding to the side of the corridor as yet another Force Vision took control of her.  
She was once more, on the Death Star, this time however in a control room of sorts. She found herself face to face with a man that seemed familiar but that she had no knowledge of ever seeing before. Older than Ben, he had long narrow cheekbones and a thin nose, but filled with nothing more than pure evil. He turned towards her and she felt fear rising through her body. “Your highness,” he began. Leia saw Luke in handcuffs, being led in by two stormtroopers, Darth Vader following closely behind. Luke said nothing, only staring down the old General. She felt relived; the torture seemed to do little to his handsome face, his energy flowing through him as though he was free once more. He even looked like he had gotten a bathed in some sorts; his all white outfit cleaner than Leia believed it had been on the Rebellion Ship when he had been captured. “I’ve been smelling something foul since I came on board, oh look, it’s you.” Luke looked the old General up and down with misplaced confidence. ‘Luke, what are you doing?’ She whispered, worrying for the poor boy. But he did not hear her. His entire body had uncontrollable rage that caused a slight shake to his body.  
‘My dear boy, where does that charm come from?” the General asked, his thin fingers running across Luke’s face. Leia felt like she wanted to vomit, this was a terrible feeling running through her as she looked at this scene before her. She wanted to protect Luke with all her might but she didn’t know how. “Tomorrow a needle will be injected into your body and your pretty face will have ended.” The General snipped, before adding, “but before your death, I invite you to be my guest at a ceremony that will cement the reputation of the Empire. You may have stolen the plans, but you didn’t destroy the battle station. Your loss.”  
“I wont make that mistake again!” Luke cried, pulling at his binds. He turned to Darth Vader, who stood by at attention. “And I thought you were the monster, but you’re just Tarkin’s bit-”  
Tarkin! That was his name! Leia remembered it now. An older officer, he was a veteran of many wars, and had cemented his place as one of the top leaders in the Empire. In the holorecordings that they were forced to watch in school, he would often appear to boast of the pure amazement of the Empire’s troops. It was, however by Tarkin’s orders that all women who wished to join that they never see the front lines of battle, a issue a younger, more naïve Leia was willing to look past if it was the only way she would get off that damn rock.  
Two stormtroopers held back Luke, enough that Tarkin grabbed Luke’s face, his nails digging into his face. “Luke, you fool!” she shouted at him, “Don’t upset him!” she walked around her back, whispering into his ear, “your time will come and gone, and I will gladly strike him down with you.”  
“Someone should have taught you some manners!” Tarkin snarled. “You would be surprised to know that I resisted signing your termination order.”  
“I’m surprised you had the balls to do it as well!” Luke grumpled. Leia grabbed Luke’s shoulder, “There are better ways to curse out Imperial leaders!” she hissed. “One day I’ll show you.”  
Suddenly Luke stopped resisting and looking towards the view-screen. “No…” he whispered, “no you can’t!”  
Tarkin released him, intentions made in Luke’s face from his nails and looked at the view screen with an amused look on his face. “Another target perhaps?” Tarkin laughed. “Perhaps the rebel base location…”  
“Dantoonie! Please, I beg you! Forgive my outbursts, but it’s Dantoonie, the base. Oh Father will be so mad, but he…he will understand. The base is on Dantoonie.” Luke’s voice faded as he looked down. Leia could sense a feeling of failure going through Luke’s body: he had betrayed the Rebellion in order to save his planet, his family.  
Tarkin nodded and turned to Vader. “You see my Dear Vader? He can be reasonable.”  
Tarkin turned to someone Leia couldn’t see and simply said, “Fire.” In the calmest voice possible.  
“NO!” Luke cried, tears streaming down his face. “NO!! YOU CALL YOURSELF HUMAN I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED!”  
But it was too late. Leia saw Luke fall to his knees, crying out a pain of aguish as Leia rushed to him. She looked up the viewscreen was filled with a bright yellow color. She then felt the feeling Ben had described, millions of voices screaming in pain and then, silence.  
“Leia! Leia!”  
Leia came too, she found Ben in front of her, shaking her once more. “My dear girl, another vision? I walked in and your eyes my dear. They were glazed over and I thought you gone for a few moments…” the old man paused, mainly because the emotions were coming over him.  
Leia placed her hand on her head, blinking several times. She was crying, she felt the tears streaming down her face. Whatever connection she had with Luke Organa was affecting terribly so. She looked towards Ben for guidance. “Yes, another vision of sorts. Ben, I think…I think something terrible has happened.”  
“What th-!” they heard Han yell from the cockpit. Ben helped Leia up and they moved towards the cockpit. There, they found Han and Chewie in their seats, looking at the endless blanket of space.  
“What’s happened? Why aren’t we at Alderaan?” Leia asked. Han turned to look at her. “That’s the thing, we’re…we’re here.”  
“I don’t understand,” Leia shook her head, confused.  
“That’s what I’m saying…it’s here but Alderaan is-”  
“Gone.” Ben’s words echo throughout the cockpit.


	20. THATS NO MOON

Silence filled the cockpit. Leia slid into the seat behind Chewbacca, who let out a solitary growl, one that seemed of sadness. Han, seemingly at a loss of words, simply looked back at her. For once, the damn smuggler didn’t have something witty to say. He just looked at his controls. “It’s gone…” he kept repeating. “There’s nothing left. Just super contaminated, stuff, whatever’s left of the planet. I just…damn.”  
Leia looked at Ben, who was sitting in the seat beside her. “Ben?” she asked weakly. Ben would know. Ben was a General in the Clone Wars. The love of his life died in his arms, he fought off Darth Vader who was attacking her pregnant Mother. He watched over her for her entire life when he didn’t have too. He would know. He would have a plan.  
But he didn’t have a plan.  
So Leia spoke. “How did it…you know?” she asked to no one in particular, expecting no answer in return.  
“The Empire.” Ben said sadly, his voice surprising everyone, including himself. Han looked at him. “But how Ben?” Han calling Ben not by a nickname seemed real mature like to Leia. “I was in the Starfleet once, long time ago, probably when I was your age kid…” Han paused, thinking on his past, which, as far as Leia could tell, was rare for the smuggler to do so. “This…this can’t be possible. I mean, I’ve seen some of their bigger power cruisers…it would have taken hundreds, maybe thousands at best. Even then, there would still be a planet. Everyone dead but physically…. a planet would still be here.”  
“Maybe a super weapon of some sorts?” Leia’s voice was soft; she didn’t think anyone could hear her. Han shook his head. “If there was a weapon, I would have…I would have known, kid.”  
“Well, now we know.” Ben nodded, the Jedi side of him taking charge once more. He stroked his little beard and looked at Han. “Captain Solo, we should be thinking of a Plan B.”  
“Plan B?” Han looked at him like he was crazy. Ben stood up, pacing around, thinking out a war plan. “Let us assume, for a moment that it was a super weapon of some sorts…” Ben paused for a moment. “In the Clone Wars, there was a rumor. The Separatists had plans of some sort of a super weapon. The type of weapon that ended wars before they even started.”  
“D-Do you think these were the plans that Artoo has stored in him?” Leia asked, trying to help put the puzzle pieces together. “It’s possible, but I’m not sure. Like the Captain said, he would have heard of it. Even on Tattooine, we both would have heard of it.” Ben brought up a good counterpoint. Leia nodded. Han was still quiet for a extra moment before asking, “So, Ben, what’s Plan B?”  
Ben sat down. “Well, the only thing I could think of now would be to go somewhere where the Empire cannot find us.”  
Leia nodded and offered, “So, like a Rebel Base?”  
Chewie growled in a low baritone range. “Impossible.”  
Leia thought about Biggs, how when he was telling her he was jumping ship he was risking his life. “You would have heard rumors of nearby Rebel Bases, wouldn’t you?” she directed the question towards Han. She figured someone who ran errands for the Hutt would know of the nearby Rebel Bases. Han nodded. “The Rebellion isn’t too friendly towards smugglers, not even nice ones like me.” He smirked, attempting to bring some humored into the humorless cockpit. Leia nodded. “Yeh.”  
Han turned towards Ben, “Look, Ben, do you have any idea? You were the one who brought it up after all.”  
Ben sighed, and shook his head; upset at the lack of knowledge that he could offer them. “The last time the Rebellion contacted me, Leia’s age could be counted on one hand. Our sole contact was on Alderaan.”  
Han pinched the bridge of his temple. “I…I cant afford to do a impossible task like this. We could die of old age, having crossed the universe multiple times, searching for something that doesn’t even exist. I…I’m going with Plan C.”  
“Plan C?” Leia asked in an upset tone, letting the emotions get the best of her, “What’s a Plan C, we didn’t even have a Plan B a few moment back!”  
“Plan C is I drop you off in the nearest system. I think I know one, it’s run by a friend of mine, well I say friend, but I-”  
“You cant do this to us!’ Leia cried, “We’ve come this far, we should at least try and find them!”  
“Why Princess?” Han snapped back, “I’m not one of your bad boys who turns good in your holo-programs, that ain’t me! And I’m not going to risk my neck so I can-”  
Han’s justifiable rant was interrupted the signal light on the control panel that began to flash. A muffled alarm started seconds later. Han’s attention turned back towards the ship, Leia leaned over so she could try and get a look.  
“What’s happening?” she commanded. “It’s another ship?”  
“Maybe we can open communication with the, maybe they know what happened!” Leia offered.  
Ben peered over and looked at the computer display. His face turned white. “They probably do: it’s a Imperial fighter ship.”  
Before any one in the cockpit could offer any more witty snaps, a explosion of great size imploded outside the cockpit window, causing the ship to shake violently. The Imperial fighter ship, which to Leia’s surprise was extremely tiny and was finned, zoomed over the ship.  
“It’s been following us!” Leia cried. Han shook his head, “I know what I saw and there was nothing on the scanners, not even cloaked ones following us when we arrived at the system.”  
“It’s short range, it couldn’t have, it doesn’t have the ability to go too far from its base. It would have been a skeleton ship, remains of a battle but it’s clearly alive and kicking.” Ben offered.  
“The only problem is that there aren’t any bases nearby Old Man, so where the hell is it coming from?” Han begin to type in furiously, trying to solve the problem. Chewie barked his concern but was ignored by all. Leia looked at Ben, unsure.  
“Maybe it got loss, or there’s a convoy nearby?” Leia offered. “Well we’re not going to let get back to the convoy.” Han said, moving the controls around and beginning to chase after it. “Are you suggesting-?” Leia started before Han snapped back, “Got a Plan D, maybe use your force powers to clear the skies and point out a secret Rebel Base with my money on it?”  
“Master Yoda stopped fights between toddlers at the Jedi Temple with less word play than you two.” Ben muttered to himself.  
They followed the small fighter only to see it disappear to a distant star. Leia pointed at it.  
“Look! It’s heading for the moon!’ Leia pointed.  
“I’m about to get him, he’s just almost in range.”  
Leia turned to Ben, his face pale as snow. “That’s no moon.” His voice faded.  
Leia turned, and her eyes widen as it became clear that yes, Ben was right. It was not a moon. But very likely the powerful space station that had blown up Alderaan earlier that day.


	21. STORMTROOPERS ABOVE

The realization that they were looking at a megaweapon, not a moon hit every one different. Ben sat down, and breathed loudly. He was nervous, his Jedi training had not prepared him for this. She was not seeing the General Obi-Wan, or the Jedi Obi-Wan, but rather a human side that he did not like to show for fear of seeming weak. Chewie growled a curse so evil Leia would have normally be scandalized by it. However, Leia was attempting to concentrate on happy thoughts. She felt ill, and was almost ready to be physically ill. She promised herself that if they got to a safe place she could be ill, but now was not the time. Han’s face was white as a sheet, and he nodded, and a strange calm came over his body, as though he was face to face with an evil creature that was ready to eat him. “Okay so we need to hide, like now.” Han directed, going back to the controls, his normal asshole-self taking over once more, “I’m going to turn the ship around, this is not a battle we need to be fighting today!”  
“I think that’s a wise choice.” Ben offered dryly.  
“Full reverse Chewie!” Han directed towards the Wookie. The Wookie barked back a reply, turning on the full auxiliary power of the ship. For a moment, everything seemed to be going okay, until the entire ship shuddered, as though it had been hit. The power flicked off for a few moments, before coming back on, but at less power than before. Leia worried for the poor droids, probably running around like their heads were chopped off. Han cursed as he hit the control panel once more. “Why can’t you leave!” Leia yelled at him. “They tractor beamed us! It’s pulling us towards us!”  
“What are you saying Kessel Run?” Leia snarled. Han ignored her before typing in something. “I’m going to have to shut down main power. Chewie divert power to secondary sources.” Han stood up and pulled out his blaster from his holster. “I ain’t being anyone capture today.” He declared, ready to make one last stand from the Empire. Leia knew he was being quite dumb, because Han wasn’t ready to die today. He wasn’t that dumb, but damn if they take him away from his ship. She wondered if he killed someone for this ship, or if he stole this as he jumped ship from the Empire. Ben simply placed his hand on his shoulder, sitting him down. “You’re not going to win.” Ben said forcefully. Ben had probably made several last stand attempts during his time fighting, he knew when to give up or when to fight. No doubt he was surprised he even made it this long.  
The four of them watched as the Space Station drew closer and closer. “Yeh, what would you suggest?” Han pouted. Ben smirked. “There are alternatives to fighting.”  
Leia looked at Ben; worried the last string of his sanity had finally left him. “What are you saying?”  
The realization of what Ben was suggesting seemed to hit Han first, then Leia. “Well, I’m not Jabba’s best smuggler for nothing.” Han smirked. He slammed his hand against the control panel, a loud “swoosh” coming from the back of the ship. “What was that?” Leia asked, worried he might have pressed a self-destruct button. “Escape pods, I just jettisoned them.”  
“What if we need them to escape?” Ben asked the question everyone was thinking. Even Chewie growled his displeasement. “Look, it will throw them off the trail. Trust me, I was a former officer myself, I know what I’m doing.” Han jumped out from his seat and turned to face them. “Old Man, secure the droids. Think like Trooper, they will tear this ship up and down to look for them, so don’t give them that chance. Chewie, go with him. Kid you’re with me!”  
Han slapped her on the back as he passed her. Leia shot a look at Ben and followed, her short legs going as fast as they could to catch up with Han.  
\---  
Han and Leia ran out to the floor near the boarding ramp. Han slid down to his knees, and began pulling at the corners of the panel of the floor, to revel the compartments where his usual smuggled items would go. Leia, realizing what he was doing, ran to a nearby one and lifted it without ease. It reminded her of the Raider Shelters; rumored to be high quality shelters that would provide in case of an attack from Raiders. Even Bigg’s family had one, bought the summer before last when a raiding party decided to raid in daylight. They were lucky they escaped with their lives, having all gone all the way to Mos Espa for a day trip to watch Pod Racing. Owen had wanted to buy one for some time, and had even found a dealer that they could afford. However the dealer had ties to the Hutt, something Owen’s morals couldn’t allow him to go forward with. The Harvest that Never Was, however, was going to be enough to he could afford to make his own Raider’s Shelter and send Leia off planet.  
Han lifted off the tile and jumped in, he motioned to Leia, who jumped in after him. he grabbed her the waist and lowered her down, as though she weighed nothing. Leia let out a little ‘oof!’ When he caught her. She was surprised by how rough his hands were, how they ran up to her rib cage, in a attempt to settle her from the shock.  
“You Okay?” He asked, a voice of concern in his voice, as he looked her up and down. Leia didn’t tell him his hands had been lower than any man had ever touched her before. “Yeh, I’m fine. You didn’t have to catch me like that you know? I grew up on a desert planet. Jumping into holes is what we do for fun.” Leia chuckled. Han smirked at her. “Yeh, well, Just trying to be helpful. It’s not like I-”  
Han didn’t get to finish his sentence, for at that moment, both Chewbacca and Ben jumped in. Ben jumped from the second panel and lifted it back to cover the compartment. Chewbacca however jumped in with such force he knocked Leia down, hitting her head against the floor. Ben helped her up with tenderness. “Are you alright?” she could just make out his face against the few beams of light that came in from the ceiling. His blue eyes were filled with such care, she worried how many sleepless nights the old man lost over her when she was a child and constantly getting in danger. “Yes, Yes I’m fine.” She assure the old man before looking over at Han, who was unusually calm but probably annoyed that the Wookie was between him and Leia. He probably wanted her to grab onto his body when she got scared, like in the holoprograms. But she wasn’t like that. He’d never had to hide from Raiders before. “Ben, where are the droids?” she asked, “are they safe?”  
“Yes my dear, they’re perfectly safe. I made sure of it myself.” Ben patted her on the head, providing his attempt at some comfort.  
Suddenly the ship shook, causing them to all momentarily lose their balance. “We’ve landed.” Han declared, looking around at all of them, “Now the basics, don’t move, don’t make a sound, or breathe.” He pointed at Leia, “Especially you Princess.”  
“You’ve obviously never encountered a Sand People raid before,” Leia countered, “you should be more worried about the Wookie, he’s the talker.”  
Chewbacca was about to grumble something towards her but a look from Han silenced him.  
After a few moments of silence, the boarding begin. In one of the few times where she didn’t regret being so tiny, for she leaned against the wall, staying silent as several troops began running and down the ship. Leia looked over Han, his hand never too far from his blaster. Everything was going okay, until a strange feeling came over her. She covered her mouth, to not alert anyone to her worry. Darth Vader was right outside the side, pacing impatiently. She looked up at Ben, who made eye contact with her. Tears streamed down her face, the fear growing in her body with each passing second.  
He knew she was here.  
But then a different feeling, one of warmth. She felt a ghostly calm hand on her shoulder. Luke. Luke was nearby. He could feel her strange connection through the Force, and was using it to calm her. She would thank him if they ever got to meet.  
And then, just like that, there was no threat of being boarded. The random troopers walking over left the ship just as quickly as they had come. There was no noise, save for the muffled sounds of a officer in the distance giving random orders, but even that faded after a few moments. Han sighed. “Okay Chewie.” With that, Chewie popped the panel, allowing Han to jump up, his trusty blaster in hand and sat on the floor, his feet dangling into the compartment. Chewie lifted Leia, allowing her to sit on the edge like Han.  
“Well, I suppose we should thank you, Captain,” Leia began. Han looked at her confused. “You remembered these compartments, which saved all our skins.”  
“Well, I usually use them for smuggling supplies, not people. I never thought I would be smuggling myself.” Han grumbled.  
“Not even from girls you forgot to give a goodbye kiss too?” Leia teased. Han rolled his eyes. Ben came up from the second panel, causing Han to end his conversation and focus on Ben. “This is getting ridiculous. Even if put all power into the thrusters and by some miracle was able to take off, I’d never get past the damn tractor beam.”  
“Leave that to me.” Ben declared. Han rolled his eyes. “How did I know you were going to say that, you damn fool.”  
Leia was ready to punch him for saying that, but Ben quelled any action on her part by chuckling. “Who’s more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows?”  
Ben got up and walked towards the back, presumably where the droids were hidden. Chewie popped up his head and growled. Han simply shook his head, patting Chewie on his.


	22. AND I THOUGHT MY PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF

Han peaked out the boarding ramp, Leia leaning next to him as he did. Outside there were a handful of troopers on the Death Star, waiting for a scanner of some sorts to study the ship. “Okay, so here’s the plan,” Han began, “I’m going to cause a distraction and cause some Troopers to run up here.”  
Leia crossed her arms and looked at him. “Are you sure you’re not making this all up as you go on?”  
Han frowned. “Do I look like the type that makes it up as I go about?”  
“Captain, if anything this journey has taught me, that is the one thing you do good, is make up plans as you go along.”  
Han shrugged which caused Leia to shake her head. “Anyway, Princess, there will two things that may or may not happen once they rush up here.”  
“The first option?”  
“They come in, I shoot them,” Han shook his blaster for emphasis, “we then maybe wear the uniforms, we get in, help Old Ben turn off the tractor beam, and escape.”  
“I have the feeling I wont like the other possible outcome.” Leia groaned. Han sighed. “Well, they get here and we will likely die from their very, high power blasters.”  
Leia rolled her eyes at him.  
a Trooper turned at that moment, motioning for a scanning team to walk towards the Falcon, their equipment, causing Han to pin Leia against the corner, to protect her. “You better hide Princess, It’s about to get ugly.”  
Leia sighed and walked into the ship corridor, coming up against the wall. As the team came up, she saw Han wacked one straight in in the jaw, causing the techcian to fall down instantly. Another pulled out his gun, to which Leia used her force powers to pull out Han’s blaster and wacedk the attacker in the middle of his head, causing him to fall instantly. Han turned, seeing his blaster in the air. Leia floated back to him, which he grabbed, with hesitation. “Thank, kid.” He said, a unsure tone in his voice. Leia nodded, “now, should we dress as these fellows or go as something else?”  
“Huh?” Han looked down and saw them, “We better go as Stormtroopers, if they see our faces we’ll be dead.”  
“Well, how are you going to get Stormtrooper outfits now?”  
She saw Han sigh and cup his hands around his mouth. “Hey!” he yelled. “We need um, some hands with this!”  
Han jumped back to where Leia was standing, held his blaster in position, looked back at Leia and smiled. “This is where the fun begins.”  
Sure enough, two Troopers ran up the ramp, but were quickly taken out by Han’s blaster. He stood over the bodies and smiled back at Leia. “Surprise I was able to take them out?” Leia crossed her arms and walked up to him, a smug look on her face. “I’m a better shot.”  
“Prove it.” Han snarked. Ben and Chewie and the droids interrupted them. “It been less than a week and yet I feel like I should either marry you two, or force you to fight to the death.”  
“She’s not my type.” Han snarled. Ben cocked a eyebrow. “Good.” He looked down at the downed troopers and back at Han. “Now, Captain, I assume you have a plan?”  
Leia looked over at Han, who’s face reveled that he didn’t have a plan besides shooting them down. “Um, disguised me and Leia in their clothes, lead you and Chewie as our prisoners and somehow we all don’t die on this god-forsaken death ship thingie?” Han rubbed the back of his head as he said this.  
Ben nodded. “Be ready in five.”  
The quartet left Leia and Han standing there. Han sighed. “Okay, Princess help me undress them.”  
Han bent down and begin undressing the trooper, Leia, after a moments hesitation, followed.  
Han dressed quickly, the memory of doing so years previously coming back to him as he did so. Leia, faltering for a second to take it all in, begin dressing herself, taking cues from Han. Han helped, only once when there was a issue that was taking longer than expected. His hands ran up her chest, placing the armor on her body. Han picked up a helmet and hesitated placing it on her head. “What’s the matter?” she asked. Han sighed. “Okay well, you’re going to have to not talk. You know girls aren’t allowed to be Troopers, right?”  
“Yeh. Something about demoralizing the troops or something stupid.” Leia muttered.  
“Well if you speak, you can’t say anything, okay?”  
“Sure, let’s get going, we probably don’t have much time.”  
Han placed the helmet over her head. Instantly her vision was limited to two small holes in front. Ben approached the two and nodded at them, as though to give permission to continue. Leia turned to Han, asking, “Won’t my height be a issue.”  
‘I’ll have Chewie walk behind you, he makes me look small.” Han assured her.  
Leia felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. As she was about to leave the ship a loud voice blasted her into her ear. “TX-four-two-one. Why did you leave your post? TX0FOUR-TWO-ONE DO YOU COPY!”  
Leia turned to Han, who in his wonderful asshole self, bowed as though to say, ‘after you, Princess.’  
Leia groaned and walked out, looking up at the window where a Imperial officer stood looking out, wondering why she was not responding. Leia tapped the side of her helmet, attempting to show to him that her receiver was broken. He nodded and left. Leia sighed one of relief and motioned towards Han, who ran out, patting her on the back. “Great job Kid, now, I have a idea where the control room, follow me!”  
Han began running, followed by Chewie, the droids and Ben himself. Leia, waiting till everyone was off, looked one. She couldn’t sense Vader around, and she was worried about that.  
In the distance, she heard Chewbacca’s Wookie war call. She followed, the sound of blaster fire assuring her that, yes, Han did find the control room. Once she reached the control room, however she found dead bodies and the gang, waiting for her. Leia saw the controls for the door and shut it, pulling off her helmet as it shut. She threw it on the ground and ran her hand through her hair. The small bun she had put it in earlier in the week was basically useless at this point. Better to let it run free now. She turned to Chewie and Han. “You know, blasting everything in sight is a good way of letting everyone know we’re here.” She snarked, “It’s a wonder we’re all not dead yet.”  
“Bring it.” Han cocked his blaster, ready for more battles ahead, “I like fighting when the odds are stacked against us. I hate sneaking around.”  
“Really? Isn’t that a smuggler’s job, to sneak around?”  
“Now you listen-” Han pointed at her, retort at the tip of his tongue. “Excuse me, excuse me Mistress Leia, Artoo has found the computer outlet!”  
Their attention turned to the droids, for the first time in a long while. Ben stood at attention, looking at the two of them. “Artoo can you plug it?” Ben asked, “You should be able to read all the databases this star station has.” They watched as Artoo plunged his little claw arm into the socket, the room seemingly coming to life. Leia looked around in amazement, she had never been surrounded by all this technology before. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered. Han simply rolled his eyes. He didn’t get the beauty she was seeing. After a few moments of getting fed information, Artoo beeped, causing everyone in the room to jump from shock.  
“What’s he saying?” Leia asked. Threepio turned to address her. “He says the tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor.”  
“Perfect! The location must be nearby!” Leia cheered.  
“Mistress Leia, I’m afraid it’s in seven different locations.” Threepio corrected gently,” there are seven different locations throughout the battlestation, however, if just one can lose power, the tractor beam will be disabled enough for the ship to leave.”  
Ben nodded at the news, silent as he studied the data on the monitor. After a moment, he looked at both Han and Leia.  
“I must do this alone,” he said in his best General voice, “if even just three of us goes, it will cause too much commotion. I thank you for your help.”  
Han sat down with a thud. “Sure thing old man. I’ve done more than I signed up for. A hour or so on this ship alone will do us just fine. You sure you don’t need a blaster?”  
“I have my weapon of choice,” Ben touched the lightsaber, which hung on his belt, “I’ll be just fine.”  
“Your magic probably isn’t enough, but whatever.” Han turned away, ending the conversation. Leia turned to Ben. “Let me go with you,”  
Ben sighed. “No, Leia.”  
“But-”  
“I need you to watch over the droids.”  
“Han has the blaster and a Wookie, he’s more than-”  
Ben pressed a hand to Leia’s face. “Leia,” he pulled her aside, his voice no higher than a whisper, “Do you trust Han?”  
Leia looked down, shrugging. “I don’t know anymore. You seem to trust him, so that’s enough for me.”  
Ben sighed, “I need you to look after the droids. This… your skills are not strong enough. You’re powerful, that’s true. But, I fear I may run into Vader.”  
“I can take him-”  
“No Leia. He’ll strike you down like he struck down your father. I trained him, I can handle him.” Ben adjusted his lightsaber on his belt, as though he was ready for battle. “Besides, the droids are more important than any of us. We need to get them to the Rebellion. Once they get to the Rebellion, we’ll have a shot. No planet should suffer like Alderaan did. Trust me, and more importantly, trust yourself, you know this to be true.”  
He touched her hair once more. “The Force is with you, always.”  
He turned to move, “Ben?” Leia interjected. Ben turned to her. “If you do encountered Vader-”  
“Strike him down?”  
“No. Don’t try and do something stupid, like getting yourself struck down.”  
Ben sighed, “Damn.” He chuckled, “And here I thought my plan was foolproof.” He lifted the hood of his cloak. “Try and not do anything dumb.”  
“Ben!”  
“Not you, I was talking to Han.”  
Han rolled his eyes and huffed.  
Ben opened the door and silently stepped out, the door closing after him. Leia pressed her hand to the door, looking at her reflection.


	23. WHAT ABOUT THIS MONEY THING

Silence filled the room as Leia stood at the door. She caught her reflection and looked at it. The last time she was able to look at herself in the mirror, she had Owen’s blood on her face. For a moment, she thought she saw the blood come back, but the phantom blood faded as quickly as it came. Leia instead saw a look of determination come over her face. She was Leia Skywalker dammit, and she had a job to do.  
Chewbacca made some noises, causing Han to chuckle. “You always know what to say now, do ya Chewie?” He patted Chewie’s arm and turned to Leia. “That fossil sure has some crazy ideas, doesn’t he?”  
Leia turned to Han, fuming. “Ben Kenobi is a great man, a greater warrior, and the only family I have left. You will speak with respect when you address him!”  
Han chuckled. “Didn’t realize it was a touchy subject with you. You must damn well love him.” a odd look came over his face. “wait, only family you had left?”  
Leia clenched her fist. “You know, a week ago I was like you Han. I didn’t believe in the Force. I thought Ben was some odd fossil who always seemed to show whenever I got into trouble and save me from myself. I thought my father was some poor worker on a spice freighter who got shot by pirates. I was wrong. My father was a Jedi; my Mother worked in the Republic Senate. Then Darth Vader came, killed them both. If it wasn’t for Ben, I would be dead too. Ben gave me to my Aunt and Uncle, and my Uncle hated Ben because he was a Jedi. And you know what the worst part was?”  
“What?”  
“I was a Harvest away from joining the Empire, not because I liked them, mainly because I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life as a farmer, even if it was safe for me. Then these droids showed up, Ben tells me about my father, and The Empire…The Empire killed my Aunt and Uncle. Had it not been for Ben, I wouldn’t be alive.”  
Han sighed, “Tough shit princess. You think your life was rough, well so was mine, I was a orphan too ya know! Unlike you I didn’t have extended family to help me out, I didn’t have a crazy old man to teach me magic. You know, maybe your uncle was right, Ben always seemed to bring trouble wherever he goes!” Han shot back, placing his legs on top of the control panel, attempting to get comfortable. Leia rolled her eyes. “Well I don’t hear you giving any ideas. Anything will be helpful at this point!”  
“Well anything will better than sitting around here!” Han groaned like a bored teenager.  
“Who the hell do you think you-” Leia begin, ready for a second attack on Han’s character. Just as she was speaking, Artoo began to beep up a blue streak. Leia stopped focusing on Han and walked up to the little droid, putting her hand on him. “What’s going on little guy?” she asked, her voice calm. Threepio begin to act as translator. “I’m…I’m not sure Mistress. He just keeps repeating the same phrases over and over again. ‘I found him’ and ‘He’s here.’ I’m not sure why.”  
“Who, who?” Leia asked.  
Artoo whistled franticly. Threepio turned to Leia. “Prince Luke Organa of Alderaan.”  
Leia gasped. The Force visions she had seen were true! “I knew I wasn’t crazy!” She cheered, jumping up and clapping her hands in excitement, like she was a little girl during the Holidays. “I thought he might have been on a cruiser of some sorts but he’s here! He’s here!” she hoped her joyous mood would be conveyed to Ben via the Force. Han looked at her like she was mental. “Prince?”  
Leia gasped, bending down to look at Artoo. “Where, where is the Prince?”  
“Um, excuse me, Captain of the ship that got you here, why wasn’t there mention of A Prince before?” Han pointed at himself. Leia looked at him. “You know the planet you were suppose to deliver us to?”  
“The one that blew up by this battle station, yeh?”  
“He’s sorta like the heir to it. Or was. Sorry we didn’t tell you, Kinda hush-hush, you know?” Leia cringed; worrying that maybe leaving him out of this was not the best idea.  
Han rolled his eyes, “Anything else you want to tell me, like he’s your brother, or the Emperor is like your grandfather who you’re rebelling against?”  
“I’m not, I don’t think-”  
“Pardon me, Mistress Leia, but Artoo says Prince Luke is on level five of the battle station, Detention Block AA-23. He’s unfortunately scheduled for termination in a few hours.”  
“No!” Leia cried. She begin to look around, thinking of something. “Okay, any ideas? God I wish Ben was here.”  
“What are you talking about kid?” Han groaned, “God, I hope I never have a daughter, you’ve gone through so many emotions in the last few minutes I feel like I’m getting whiplash!”  
Leia paused, trying to control herself. “Okay so, The Prince owns these droids. Somehow they ended up on my home planet and in my uncle’s custody, having escaped from a nasty space battle. Artoo here lead me to Ben, who told me about the- I feel like I’m repeating myself here, but do you get the picture? Sort of, kind of, do I need to draw a graph or something?” Leia asked, worried Han was not getting the picture  
“Yeh I get it.” Han leaned back in the chair, “but I’m going to listen to my elders for once, and wait right here for that crazy old wizard to come back!”  
“Ugh, Han!” Leia stomped her foot, which he ignored. “Look, can you please help me on this, we can probably find a way into the dentation block, break him out, bring him back here and Ben will be none the wiser?”  
“You can. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“And you say I’m causing you whiplash! Just a few minutes ago were complaining about staying in here, now all you want to do is stay here!”  
“Unlike you Princess, I’ve been in a detention block, it’s not my idea of a fun time. Marching into one willingly is not what I signed up for!”  
“But he’s gonna die if we don’t do anything!”  
“Better him than me!” Han shot back, taking his feet off the controls and watching the monitor for trouble. Leia crossed her arms and began to pace, unsure how to convince him. if she went out on her own, she’d likely die. If she didn’t go out, Luke would likely die. Leia knew it all depending on Han’s favor. Could she seduce him into helping? Leia shook her head. She wasn’t Camie, she didn’t have the body for it. Besides, she hadn’t been with anyone like that. Before he left for the Academy, Biggs had offered to help her out in that area but she had turned him down, not wanting to complication their friendship. Besides, even if she offered, who’s to say he wouldn’t turn her down? Or take her up on the offer, but not help her save the Prince afterwords, because she was terrible, or just because he got what he wanted.  
Wait. She turned, a smirk on her face. There was one thing she knew he would jump at the chance. She walked over to him, whispering into his ear two words he knew he couldn’t afford to resist.  
“He’s loaded.” She whispered in her most seductive tone.  
Han turned around so quickly, their faces mere inches apart. “Loaded, as in, money-loaded?” he said in amazement.  
Chewie growled, echoing Han’s question.  
Leia nodded slowly. “Yes Han. He’s powerful, he’s terribly wealthy, handsome as-”  
“I don’t care about his looks, what about this money thing!” Han motioned to her to get onto it. Leia huffed. “Just listen to me, we need to free him! and when we free him and deliver him to the rebellion, the reward you’ll get will be…” Leia drifted off, leaving Han to take the bait.  
“Well!” Han took the bait, hanging on every word Leia said.  
“Well more, than we can imagine!”  
“I don’t know kid, I can imagine a lot!”  
“I’ll be willing to give up my share of the reward if you’ll help.” She placed a hand on Han’s shoulder, “you’ll get the reward. I promise.”  
Han said nothing, looking at Leia’s hand, unsure of what she was suggesting. Leia removed it and stood up, looking at Chewie. She knew Chewie knew she was bluffing, but if he approved of it, Han would do it. Han looked at Chewie, who seemed to sigh and gave a short grunt. Han shrugged. “Okay Princess, you better be right about this Prince of yours. What’s your plan?”  
“Uh…” Leia looked around, unsure. She hadn’t thought this far ahead, shit, shit! She turned to where Threepio was standing and noticed some binders on the panel next to him. “Hey, Threepio, can you hand me those?” she pointed towards the binders. Threepio grabbed them and handed her them. Leia took them and walked up to Chewbacca. “Okay, so now, hold our your hands Chewbacca-”  
Chewbacca did not hold out his hands, rather he wacked at her, causing Leia to jump back, narrowly missing being hit by a Wookie. He growled hideously at her, causing her heart to almost stop from fright. Leia realized she had fallen into Han’s lap in her scare. She carefully got up and without looking, held them out to Han. “I mean, Han, you put them on.”  
Han smirked, standing up. “Don’t worry Chewie.” He said as he placed the binders on Chewie’s hands. “I think I have a idea where this is going.”


	24. AREN'T YOU A LITTLE SHORT FOR A STORMTROOPER

After a few moments, and a surprising little amount of bickering between the two, Leia and Han hashed out a plan. Using Chewbacca as a decoy, they would go to the Detention block, claiming something like a prisoner exchange.  
“And then we rescue the Prince, get Ben, and then…” Han paused, thinking. “Let me guess, two outcomes that could happen?”  
“One, we cause little trouble-”  
“I have a feeling I’m not going to like the second part.” Leia sighed.  
“Well, we cause the deaths of not only us, but the Prince, and possibly take down the Rebellion with our deaths.”  
“Well, we better not die then.” Leia sighed, grabbing her helmet, “let’s get going, we have little time to spare.”  
“Um, pardon me?” Threepio interjected. “But what about us?”  
Leia echanged looks with Han. They hadn’t talked about the droids. In fact, they apparently had forgotten about them. “uh, Han?” She asked. Han shrugged. “Stay here. Knowing us, we’ll need you to save our bacon.”  
“What if we’re discovered!” Threepio cried. “Lock the door behind us then.” Leia shrugged, putting on her helmet.  
“And pray they don’t have Blasters.” Han grumbled as he put on his helmet as well. “That’s not very reassuring.” Threepio said quietly. Leia ignored and walked with Han and Chewie out into the Death Star, attempting to look inconspicuous as possible. Just a couple of normal stormtroopers escorting a prisoner down the hallway. Nothing weird at all. Nope, Nothing.  
As they walked down the dark hallway, Han spoke to her. “Nervous?”  
“No.” Leia lied. Silence fell over the trio. “You?”  
Han huffed. “no.”  
“liar.”  
This caused Chewie to laugh. “Laugh it up, fuzzball!” Han’s harsh comment shut up the Chewie. Leia figured Chewie was going to make him pay for it later. They walked around until they found the elevator waiting area. While waiting, Leia thought she saw Ben in the corner or her eye, keeping in the corner as to keep out of sight. She figured it was nothing, at the most, a Force vision of sorts. She was lucky the various troopers and bureaucrats and all the strange possible robots kept bustling about, ignoring the three of them. “I know, it’s weird. But you gotta transport the prisoners.” Han said to a nearby Trooper. Leia turned but it was hard to see in her helmet. “I can’t see anything in this helmet, you’re gonna have to be my eyes.”  
“You do realize most regiments have a height requirement?” Han snarked at her. “You gotta be this high to join the Empire.” He held his hand at neck level.  
“I’m sorry my parents genetics failed me.” Leia rolled her eyes.  
“Your what?”  
“Genetics, its what makes you up as a person.”  
“Who the hell told you that?”  
“My teacher at school. Ever go to that? School?”  
“Han huffed, “I taught myself how to read and write and do math.”  
“not good enough apparently, otherwise you wouldn’t be helping out little old me.” Leia teased. Han sighed, “Whatever Princess.” Han dismissed the tease.  
Finally, a damn elevator arrived, Han tapped her on the shoulder to direct her into the elevator, Leia walked into the elevator. “Sorry, we’re filled up!” Han directed to someone who attempted to walk in. the person walked away and the doors closed. The two of them sighed and waited as the elevator went to level five. They stayed silent as the elevator stopped, and the doors open to the detention cell.  
Leia could sense there were gaurds and laser beams everywhere.  
“Oh, this is soooo not going to work.” Han whispered to Leia under his breath.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that before!” Leia whispered back.  
“I did!” Han paused. “Well, maybe I do need to work on my communications skills.”  
They walked forward, a serious looking officer approched them. “And where are you two taking this…thing?”  
Leia heard Chewie growl at the remark, offended. He stopped suddenly; a well place nudge from Han shut him up.  
“Oh!!” Leia realized he was waiting for answer. “Um, prisoner transfer. From Block three-six-two-seven?”  
“I thought we agreed on one-one-three-eight?” Han whispered, but Leia stompped on his foot, silencing him.  
The Officer looked at the two of them in suspicion. “I wasn’t notified.”  
“Yeh, it was last minute.” Han said stupidly. The Officer nodded. “I’ll have to clear it, okay?”  
Before any of them could say anything, he walked over to his console and begin to type in the information. Leia peered and could make out only a handful of other officers and Troopers in the small command area. One approched Chewbacca, who threw up his hands and let out one of his ear-piercing howls, before grabbing the laser rifle Han was holding. “Ah he’s loose!” Han cried in fake fear.  
What happened next was a mess. The troopers were delayed in their reactions, until Leia and Han begin firing. Leia couldn’t really see as she attempted to fire. She shot at the ceiling, aiming for any cameras that might be there. Finally after a few moments, the firing stopped. She raced to the command computer in the room, where Han was busy looking through a binder of all the prisoners.  
“here!” Han pointed at the page. “Cell two-one-eight-seven.”  
The comlink begin to buzz with exicitment, demanding answers to what was going on. Han spoke into it. “Uh-Everything is under ctonrol. Situation normal.”  
He motioned to Leia who ran down the Cellblock, looking for the right one. Suddenly a blaster shot went off. “Boring conversation anyway, LEIA WE’RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!” Han yelled after her.  
Leia quickly found the right cell and used her blaster to blast the door open. As the smoke cleared, Leia walked in and stopped. “Holy Maker.” She murmured with amazement. The prince laid on his cell bunk, asleep. His hair was golden like the double suns at midday. He raised his head from sleep with blue eyes like the sky above. Leia body quivered at the sight of him.  
They stared at each other for a few moments before Luke finally spoke:  
“Aren’t you a little short to be a stormtrooper.  
“Huh?” Leia asked, still dazed. It was at that moment, which Leia realized that not only was her mouth hung agape, but also she still had her helmet on. “Oh!” Leia quickly corrected herself and pulled off the helmet, throwing it to the ground. “Sorry, I still had the helmet on. No matter.” She chuckled nervously.  
“It’s not everyday beautiful girls bust into my cell.” Luke’s smile was dazzling. Leia chuckled, until she realized Han was waiting for them. “Oh! Um, sorry, I’m Leia Skywalker, I’m here to rescue you.”  
“Rescue? This must be a dream, a very odd one at that.” Luke sat up, unsure. Leia realized he still thought he was in a dream.  
“This is real your highness, I’m here, and I got your Artoo unit and Ben Kenobi with me!”  
Luke jumped up, “The Ben Kenobi! Where!”  
“Come with me!” Luke ran up to her but Leia stopped, “Um, how good are you at blasters?”  
Leia asked him.  
“Pretty good, I think.”  
“Good.” Leia thrust the gun into Luke’s hand. “We’ll find out soon enough.” She smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her.  
Leia and Luke ran down the hallway, meeting Han and Chewie, who was being followed by several Stormtroopers.  
“Well we can’t go that way.” Han began.  
“For a rescue you guys sure know how to cut off the only avaible escape routes.” Luke grumbled as he and Han began to fire upon the group. Leia begin looking for her comlink, thinking Threepio might have a idea. Han stopped for a hot second and looked at Luke. “Maybe you’d like it better in your cell, Your worshipfulness?” Han said, extremely sarcastic.  
“Threepio, Threepio!” Leia screamed into the comlink. “Yes Mistress?” Threepio replied, helpfully.  
“We’ve been cut off, any ideas?”  
Threepio didn’t answer for a few moments; the stormtroopers kept firing as they kept making their way down the corridor.  
“Threepio! Some help!” Leia yelled.  
Threepio yelled back, “Everyone has been alerted to your presence, ma’am. The only way is the way you came!”  
Suddenly, Threepio’s side went out. Leia placed her comlink back in place. She and Luke crouched down together in a alcove to protect themselves, they continue to exchange fire with the troops. There were many of them firing at them. She could tell Han was getting frustrated.  
“There’s too many of them!” Luke cried. Leia began realizing he was missing a lot of shots. Perhaps it was a mistake to have given him the gun. Han wasn’t better either. “Now What, I don’t have enough patience to hold them off forever!”  
Leia looked around, noticing that some of the smoke would dissipate through small vents in the wall. “Some Rescue!” Luke cried, “Did you guys have a plan to get out!”  
Han pointed to Leia, “She’s the brains sweetheart!”  
Luke looked at Leia and smiled. Leia shrugged and smiled sheepishly.  
“Well, I didn’t-” Luke began. Leia didn’t listen, her face looking towards the wall opposite of her, where she saw a small grate.  
She grabbed the gun from Luke’s arm and fired at said grate, alarming both Luke and Han.  
“What the hell are you thinking!?!?” Han yelled.  
“You said I was the brains of this operation and someone has to save our skins. Into the garbage shoot flyboy!”  
Leia threw the gun back towards look and dived into the shoot, into the darkness.


	25. WELL THIS SMELLS WONDERFUL

Leia tumbled down, landing headfirst into full on garbage, followed by water that came up to her knees. This was the worst thing ever. She sat up, looking around the dark room, the smell overwhelming. She could hear Han arguing with Luke. “Wonderful girl! I’m either going to kill her or like her! Get in there!”  
Suddenly Luke fell on top of her. The two of them laid there, taking a breather. “You okay?” Luke asked after a moment. “Yeh,” Leia sighed, realizing he was handsome up close. “You wanna try and get out of here?”  
“Yeh.” Leia huffed, finding herself loss for words. Both she and Luke stood up, soaking wet. “Lets try…” Luke stood up, firing at the door on the otherside. The laser beam jumped around, narrowly hitting both of them.  
She heard a growl, followed by Han yelling, “In you go your oaf!”  
Soon after, Chewie fell into the heap. Suddenly the garage was not the worst thing they ever smelled. That title now belonged to Chewie’s wet fur. Chewie looked at Luke and Leia and groaned a apology.  
“Yahoo!” cried Han as he tumbled into the water. He stood back up, looking around. Leia attempted to crawl up a small mountain of garbage, thinking there might be a vent she could reach while Luke stumbled to the door, pulling at it with all his might.  
“Oh, what a wonderful smell Leia!” Han declared, sarcastically. “This garbage chute was a great idea Leia.” He stopped and looked at the door. “Here let me-”  
“No!” both Leia and Luke cried as Han drawed his gun and fired at the door. Once more, a laserbeam was ricocheting widely through the room. All of them dived for cover as it ricocheting, as the blast exploded over them. Leia jumped out and ran down the garbage towards Han, pissed.  
“I already tried it, but it’s sealed, probably magnetically.” Luke said quietly.  
“Put it away!” Leia said, pressing her finger into Han’s chest. “What you wanna do, get us all killed!”  
“Of course not,” Han complained, “But you just might. I had everything under control up there!”  
“Oh did you!”  
“Yeh! Mostly!”  
“Is this how it is all the time?” Luke asked meekly.  
“Shut up!” Leia and Han yelled at Luke before turning back at each other. “DO you have a plan to get us out of here!”  
“No, do you!”  
“No, but it’s not going to take long till they figure out where we went!”  
“Oh please, sitting in garbage, its not like its gonna get worse!”  
As Leia said this, a loud inhuman moan worked its way up the murkey depths of the garbage room. Everyone got chills. Chewie let out a horrible, almost terrified howl and begin to back away, cowering near one of the walls. Han drew his blaster, as did Luke when he saw Han draw his.  
“Oh it’s worse Princess.” Han said softly.  
“What was that?” Luke asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Leia turned to Han, who looked at her, his eyes a dark brown now. He was just as worried as she was.  
“I think something is moving near me.” Luke complained.  
“You’re probably just imagining things kids.” Han said, a hint of fear in his voice. Luke screamed. “Nonono AH! it just touched my leg! AH!”  
“What?” Leia and Han asked. They got no reply, for suddenly Luke was violently yanked under the garbage.  
“Luke!” Leia cried. “shitshitshit!” Han cursed, trying to get to Luke. Suddenly Luke came up for air, thrashing around as a long tentacle was wrapped around his throat, his face turning blue.  
“Blast it!” he cried, before he got pulled down again. “You heard the man!” Leia ordered, crawling up one of the mountains, looking for a weapon. “I cant! I don’t see it!’ Han shouted back. Luke came back up, just as Leia grabbed a long pipe and extended it towards him.  
“Luke, grab it, grab it!” she yelled at it  
“I can’t reach, someone blast it, my gun is jammed!” Luke choked.  
“Where?” Han yelled, “Any-ah!” Luke cried as he was once more pulled back into the muck. Han fired his gun, but it didn’t hit anything. Han was about to fire again, until suddenly the walls seemed to shudder, causing Leia to fall back onto Han. Han held her, breathing heavily until Luke surfaced once more, the tentacle around his throat gone. Han steadied Leia once more and helped Luke to his feet as well. “What happened!?” Leia ran up to Luke, who was breathing heavily, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeh, I think so. I thought I was a goner, but then, it just let go of me and then disappeared…”  
Before anyone could response, the walls rumbled. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Han murmured.  
The walls rumbled harder as it began to edge towards them. Chewie cried. “Why are the walls moving?!” Luke asked. Leia jumped back to where she had dropped the pipe, picking it back up again and turning towards the boys. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!” She ordered. The boys began to help, trying to place various mental poles and various beams, trying to stop the closing walls, but they did little good, either snapping or getting bent out of place, they realized their current situation wasn’t looking too good. Leia grabbed her comlink. “Threepio, help! Are you there? Come in!” Leia yelled into the comlink. No response.  
The room was getting smaller and smaller. Luke pushed against a wall; Han leaned against another, trying to push the wall back with his own back. Near Luke, Chewie stood, trying to hold back with his paws. Leia kept shouting into the comlink.  
“Threepio!Threepio! Dammit!”  
The lack of response from Threepio’s side made her worry. Had Troopers found them? Did a electrical shock make their hardware break down?  
“Leia!” Han ran over to her, grabbing a unused pipe and helping her brace the wall with it. Leia began to sink into the trash. “Get up, get to the top!” Han yelled  
“I’m trying!” Leia kept trying to get higher, but every step she took, she sunk deeper and deeper into the trash. She screamed into the comlink. “THREEPIO! WHERE ARE YOU!”  
nothing helped. “Leia, get to the top!” Han yelled, grabbing her arm as to help. nothing helped.  
The walls were mere feet from the wall, Luke was frightened, Chewie was frightened. Leia looked over at Han, who met her eye of vision, trying to hide his fear. “One thing is certain kid.” His breathing was heavy. “And what’s that!”  
“We’re gonna be a lot thinner than we came in!” he huffed, looking at her, attempting to make a joke. “Come on kid, get on top!”  
“I’m trying!”  
Leia looked at Luke, who was basically on his side, trying to keep his head above the water. Suddenly, Leia’s comlink buzzed. Leia answered it with glee.  
“Mistress Leia, I had forgotten I had turned off my comlink! Please forgive me, there were some troopers who attempted to barge in!” Threepio said fast. “Are you there?”  
“Threepio!” Leia cried with glee, causing everyone to look at her, their eyes lightening up with the possibity they were getting a lifeline. “Oh my god, we need your help!”  
“I’m sorry-”  
“No matter, can you shut off all the garbage mashers in the detention level?” silence. “Threepio, do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level.” “Say it slower, you sound like you’re getting crushed by a masher!” Han screamed.  
She heard Threepio yell to Artoo, “They’re dying Artoo, and its all our fault! They’re mashed up conduit now!”  
Suddenly, the walls stopped before pulling away. The droids had done their job. The four of them began to cheer over this little victory. Han grabbed Leia and swept her up in a hug of joy. “We did it Kid, we did it!” Han cheered. Luke stood up and walk over to Han, hugged him as well. Leia realized her comlink was still on, where Threepio was loudly mourning for them. “Threepio, Threepio! We’re okay!”  
“Oh, thank the Maker!” Threepio sighed with relief.


	26. FOR NO ONE KNOWS TORTURE LIKE VADER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry for the long delay, I've been doing NaNoWriMo this past month, and thus all my other works have been on pause. But now I'm back! I hope to be finished before the holidays, because I have plans to adapt a certain Holiday Special... :p  
> Also I do not own Star Wars, there are not my characters, all rights go to Lucasfilm/Disney

Leia cleared the muck off the door, quietly pleased with herself with keeping the gloves on, for the muck smelled disgusting.  
She spoke into the communicator, “okay Threepio? Open the pressure hatch to 34452146. Got it?”  
A large CLICK! Echoed throughout the room, with a large door to Leia’s left sliding up. “Mistress Leia, the door should be open, according to the panel I’m looking at. You are free to move about the Death Star.”  
“Thank you Threepio, I’ll see you back on the ship. Tell Artoo thank you for all his hard work today.”  
“Our pleasure Mistress Leia.” Threepio replied. If he was human, Leia would have probably heard the smile in his voice. The communicator went dead and Leia turned it off for the time being.  
She motions towards Luke and Han. “After you guys.”  
Han huffed and walked forward, no thanks from him. Chewie followed him, patting Leia on the head as he did. Luke walked after them, for she had peaked his interest. “You don’t mind getting your hands dirty, now do you?” he asked.  
Leia shrugged. “I grew up on a farm. Getting your hands dirty was part of day to day life.”  
“You would have fit into the Galactic Senate just fine.” Luke smirked.  
“Galactic Senate?” Leia asked, confused as they walked out and down a small, darkly lit hallway. “I thought it had been disbanded some years ago.”  
The details on what happened outside of the outer rims were not covered in school. Jabba, some years before had attempted to create a school system to help please members of his inner circle, who found it harder and harder each year to send their children off world to educate them (by educate it was more learning about basic business for the boys and how to catch a rich partners for the girls). But it was well known that Jabba did not read: that’s what he had advisors for. The education however was more for the lower class, the slave class than the upper class. For it was the slaves who worked in their owners shop, managing the store income and knowing when a customer was attempting to rip them off, or in a lot of cases, ripping off customers and pocketing the extra change.  
Leia had managed to stay in school until she was sixteen, having almost left at fourteen due to a terrible harvest that year. That was the year Owen had hurt his leg, causing Beru and Leia to have to manage the harvest without him at the helm. Beru however, wouldn’t hear of Leia leaving school, due to her regretting leaving school when she was Leia’s age due to the harvest as well. With some help from the Darklighter’s hired help, they had managed. After all, finishing school looked well on your family’s reputation. However there was no chance of higher education: as far as anyone knew there was no institutions for higher learning on the planet itself: perusing that meant going off planet, even if Owen sold the entire farm it wouldn’t cover the shuttle ride itself.  
Luke looked at Leia and nodded sadly, “well, mostly. We’re mainly figure heads.”  
“Wait, how do you work in the senate, you’re just a prince!” Han asked, baffled. Luke put his hands into fists and looked at Han, “I can do both! The idea was that I would serve until my father died, then I would step down and allow my child to take over my place.”  
“So much for democracy.” Han mumbled. “I’ll have you know that my father had a eighty-seven percent approval rating on Alderaan! He worked tirelessly for the free education system, so that all six genders could marry who they loved not-”  
As Luke began to lecture Han on the importance of how much great his father had done for the now dead planet of Alderaan, Leia’s head began to pound. She clutched it in pain, any other sound faded out to a loud ringing sound. She tried to close her eyes, to block out the bright white color that surrounded the room but it over took her.  
Suddenly, she was not in that hidden hallway, she was in a briefing room. Tarkin sat at the far end of the conference table, tapping his long curved fingers on the tabletop. He seemed annoyed.  
Suddenly Leia felt as though her soul was caving in, as though she was being pulled underwater. She shivered as she watched the tall figure of Darth Vader walk through her. She felt like she could breathe again, but jumped out of the way to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.  
She felt nervousness and angst type feelings flying off from Vader’s body, with flashes of pain and fear sprinkled in there as well.  
“He is here.” His deep voice announced to Vader.  
“You pulled me out a very important meeting to tell me this Vader, so I’m simply going to ask one question: who?”  
Leia could sense the annoyance on Tarkin, as though it was a very strong sent. It was then Leia realized that possibly Vader had overstayed his welcome: that Tarkin had expected him gone after capturing Luke. He had stepped aside when Vader offered, no, demanded to interrogate Luke himself.  
For no one knows torture like Vader  
He had expected him gone after the destruction of the planet and the signing of the death papers for Luke, after all his job was done and Tarkin had done better than expected in finding the location of the rebellion base. However Vader was still around and with seemingly no desire to leave, Tarkin was getting annoyed, but what was keeping the Grand Moff up at night was fear. Fear that Vader was about to make a move. He wouldn’t dare of course, he was a Grand-Moff, but he figured Vader was getting tired of being the right hand man to the Emperor. But then again Vader had had ruthless ways of getting what he wanted. Would he go to bed to day and not wake up, a light saber ‘accidently’ stabbing him in the night? His tea ‘accidently’ poisoned? Or just a straight up force-choke?  
Vader paced the room. He was clearly disturbed by something:  
“My old master.” Vader said, not even looking at Tarkin. The old man simply raised an eyebrow.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi? Impossible Vader. Why would you think that?”  
“I felt a odd…tremor in the Force. I hadn’t felt it since the last time I was in his presence.”  
Tarkin scoffed. “You cannot be serious. He’s a ghost at this point. He fled to the Outer Rims after Order sixty-six, willingly I might add. It’s the equilvent of throwing one self off a building: Suicide.”  
Vader passed, looking at the endless sea of stars outside the window. What was he thinking? Was he fearful his master had come for him now, to make him atone for all his sins? Was he worried that others would think him weak for this?  
Tarkin sighed.  
“Vader, you must accept this. The Jedi are gone nearly twenty years.”  
“You and the rest of the grand council are fools: you underestimate the power of the Force.” Vader snapped at Tarkin.  
“And you underestimate us as a whole! I do not answer to you, I answer to the Emperor and the Emperor only.” Tarkin growled.  
Silence filled the room before Tarkin sighed. “Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Jedi’s flame lit the galaxy for thousands of years, but now their fire is no more. You, dear Vader are the last of that religion.”  
Vader looked at Tarkin, Leia could feel the glare he was giving him under his helmet. “Perhaps…” Vader sighed, “Perhaps it was just a feeling.”  
There was quiet buzz on the comlink at was in the centre of the table, a red light next to it blinking as it buzzed. Tarkin looked Vader and then down at the comlink, before pressing on it.  
“Tarkin.” He said, as though it was a common greeting.  
“Sir, there’s a emergency alert coming from the detention block.” The voice on the comlink declared.  
“All sections on alert, no one should leave that area alive.” Tarkin switched the comlink off, before looking at Vader. It was that look Owen would give Beru when he realized Beru was right about something. Tarkin sighed. “For such a pretty face, he is more trouble. Maybe we should have delivered him to the Emperor, had his excucation broadcasted throughout the galaxy. Or done what Jabba does and had him chained in my chambers for my pleasure.”  
Vader’s breathing kept the room from being completely silent before finally Tarkin spoke.  
“If this is the work of the supposedly dead Kenobi, the only other Jedi alive in the galaxy besides you, he must not be allowed to escape.”  
“If he knows I am here, he won’t try to.” Vader headed for the door, “I must face him alone!”  
Leia blinked and suddenly she found herself against the wall, breathing heavily as though she had just woken from a nightmare. As she gathered her bearings she realized that the two boys were still arguing.  
“No way you’ve had more than me!” Han yelled, “I’ve been across this galaxy and back!”  
“I’ve been working with the rebellion since I was fifteen!” Luke got up in Han’s face, “I’ve seen more than your brain could fantom!”  
“So what, that’s been like a year!”  
“No, four, or can the smuggler not do good math!”  
“No way you’re just like a kid, and you act like one too!” Han shot back.  
“Boy’s!”  
Leia’s voice commanded their attention. In the time they argued, Leia had stripped her entire uniform off, leaving the same white shirt and white pants that she had boarded the falcon in. Luke looked at her like he was seeing an angel. Han looked at her, mad at first for interrupting him but then his face faded in to his usual smirk.  
“They know.” Leia’s voice was calm, as though she was addressing an entire army, rather than two guys. “They know we’re here. We need to get back with Ben, get back to the ship and get the plans to the Rebellion, in that order. And in order to do that, we need to work together. Understood?”  
Han nodded sheepishly. “Yeh.”  
With that, Leia picked up the gun she had stolen from the trooper and looked at the guys. “Then may the force be with us.”  
She motioned to Chewie who walked forward with her. Behind her she could hear Han and Luke grumbling, especially as Han began pulling off the pieces of the Stormtrooper armor off his body. “That’s why I call her a Princess, kid.”  
“Because she acts like one? She’s not like any of the princesses I’ve met!” Luke replied, astonished.  
“I’ve met several like her. They usually have the biggest balls around.” Han scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you LOVELOVELOVE this, please like, subscribe and leave comments. I love your comments, they help motivate me!


	27. HAN ATTEMPTS TO BOND

“So how’d a prince like you end up helping the rebellion?” Han asked. Leia shot a look at Han. “Hey I just want to know about my eventual reward.” Han said defensively. The four of them were walking down yet another dusty darkly lit hallway. Whoever had designed the Death Star had done so with the intent of little back ways, where one could go around, never be found. Leia suspected it was done to aide secret death squads or perhaps service workers whom were looked down by upper level officers.  
“It’s quite alright.” Luke motioned to Leia, reassuring her. Despite having been covered and almost choked to death by an awful creature less than an hour before, his appearance gave no hint of that. The white tunic that he had worn in the holo-recording, having likely changed into it for his execution, was cleaner than Leia’s dirty white outfit. Even his sandy blond hair had fallen back into the shaggy style from the holorecording. Leia wondered if her boring brown color would be able to recovered from the awful garbage water.  
“I’ve been involved with the Rebellion since I was fifteen. My father had kept me removed from his rebellion activities as much as he could in order to keep my sister and I out of harm’s way. More my sake than my sister, for obvious reasons.”  
“What obvious-” Leia was about to ask but then Han covered her mouth, throwing himself backwards against the wall.  
Two stormtroopers walked passed, none more the wiser.  
“We gotta be careful.” Han warned, “We’re in dangerous territory.”  
The quartet passed through into a major hallway that was brightly lit, which hurt Leia’s eyes at first until they adjusted quite nice. “So, what has Obi-Wan been up too?” Luke asked, “the last few things we had heard from him was that he was on Tatooine, but years of no answers, we figured him dead.”  
“Well he’s alive, I can tell you that much? He believes in a hokey religion though.” Han scoffed. Luke shook his head.  
“You’ve never seen the Jedi’s before have you?” Luke stopped to look at  
Leia put her hand on Luke’s arm. “Don’t bother. He doesn’t understand the Force like we do, trust me on this.” Luke looked at Leia and smiled.  
Han rolled his eyes, “okay kids, enough flirting. The longer I’m away from my ship the more I’m worried about her. Now if we can-”  
Han looked behind them at Chewie, who was back a ways. The nearly seven foot tall Chewie, who would normally send fear into the hearts of men, was attempting to make himself as small as possible. The three of them walked back to where Chewie was, stopping to look at what was scaring him.  
It was a hatch, probably to a different trash compactor, and a long slimy tentacle had begun to ooze its way out, probably searching for something to snack on.  
“Ah Chewie!” Han moaned, “Look It’s too far away to hurt you, come here!”  
Chewie shook his head and refused to move. “Chewie!”  
Han sighed and aimed his pistol, “No!” Leia protested, worried that the sound of the blaster would let their location be known.  
Han fired, hitting the tentacle. The creature let out a high pitch squeal of pain, causing Luke and Leia to cover their ears from the discomfort. ‘Not even a sandspeople war-cry sounded this terrible’ Leia thought to herself.  
The tentacle shot back into the hatch. Han looked back and Leia and smirked. “You see, we’re fine.”  
Leia said nothing, simply pointing to the echo from the blast, which echoed through the empty passageway. As Luke shook his head is disgust, Han’s smirk fell.  
“Come on Chewie.” Han muttered. Chewie didn’t move. “Chewie!” Han raised his voice. Chewie sheepishly walked over. Leia stared down Han. “Seriously!” “Look, he wouldn’t move unless I did something. Now I can just avoid any more of your female advice-”  
Leia pointed her finger deep into Han’s chest.  
“Just in case you’ve forgotten, my ‘female advice’ is the only reason you decided to come help the Prince!” Leia sneered.  
“Lets get one thing straight, I take orders from-”  
“I know, you only take orders from yourself! You’re so”  
Luke came up to the both of them, placing a hand on each shoulder. Leia and Han looked at him, looked at each other with confusion, why was he doing this?  
“Leia, I know you’re assertive. That’s a great trait. Women usually get told being assertive doesn’t get them places but to be honest, If it wasn’t for assertive women we men wouldn’t be who we are today. However, you got to have some honey if you want the vinegar to go down right, right?”  
“I’m sorry, are you talking in metaphors, what’s honey, what’s vinegar, that sounds disgusting?” Leia head went back and forth between Han and Luke, for Luke was speaking an odd language as far as her ears could tell.  
“Hans, I don’t know why she picked you or who you are, I’m getting a sort of possibly wanted criminal, maybe former Imperial Officer who’s trying to defect vibe from you but from now on, listen to Leia. She actually has some good ideas.”  
”I don’t take orders from teenagers,” Han mumbled.  
Leia removed Luke’s hand from her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Han. “It’s a wonder you’re alive.” Leia attempted to move, only to run directly into Chewie. “Ugh, get out of my way you stupid walking carpet!”  
Leia huffed and moved forward.  
“Oh, she and winter would get along just fine, probably more than I ever could.” Luke muttered to himself with a glint in his eye before looking at Han. “Must be some reward that my Father promised for my reward.”  
“No reward is worth this, kid.” Han mumbled.  
“Are you Guys coming or what!” Leia yelled back at them. “Coming!” Luke yelled back, running up to catch up with her. Han shook his head before looking at Chewie. “Come on Chew, the sooner we run from them, the better.” Han patted his furry pal before walking slowly behind them.


	28. A KISS FOR LUCK

“So?” Leia smirked to Luke. Luke smirked back. “So?”  
“A sister you say?” Leia turned to Luke as they walked down yet another corridor, “is she back in the cells or did they execute her?”  
Luke smirked. “Winter wouldn’t be caught by the Empire, period. She’s too flippin’ smart. She’s sixteen. She has very light blonde hair, which is where she got her name from, mainly because I said she looked like she had a snowball on her head. She wasn’t raised with a title, unlike me, but it doesn’t stop people from thinking she's the heir apparent.” Luke sighed sadly, “Alderaan protocol says that the firstborn child has to inherit the royal title and act like a Senator abroad. Which means I’m a big fat disappointment to the entire court. No doubt that when it was announced my ship had been captured, the entire Royal Court might have burst into laughter. And cursing, because I know a few that had money on me getting captured by the Empire.”  
“Forgive my language, but they sound like assholes.” Leia added.  
“Who’s a asshole, not me I hope?” Han said, catching up to them. Leia rolled her eyes. “Your asshole behavior is small compared to what Luke had to go through.” Leia informed Han. Han slapped Luke on his back. “Cheer up kid, at least they’re not around to tease you anymore.”  
“Yeh, I guess.” Luke sighed. Han pointed up ahead, “Hey, I recognized that.” “That, that what!”  
“That’s where we came from!” Han jogged almost up to the bay window. Leia and Luke followed, stopped suddenly. Leia peered over Luke’s shoulder. There it was, The Falcon! The escape of course could go off without a hitch, had they had an idea of where Ben was, or even the droids. Or if there wasn’t about a hundred troopers around the Falcon, milling around like the only order they had was to ‘guard’ the Falcon. “They better not have touched her.” Han muttered, forgetting once more he was talking about a ship, not a person. Han looked at Luke, having forgotten that Luke had never seen the Falcon before. “There she is!” he motions. Luke pointed out at the ship, “You came in this? You’re braver than I’d thought!”  
“You bet!” Han turned to Leia, “Shit, do we need to come back for the droids!”  
“Oh, shit!” Leia pulled out the comlink, turning it back on, “Threepio, do you copy?”  
“Mistress Leia, we were beginning to wonder if you would ever show back up!”  
“Are you guys safe?”  
“For the moment, yes. We made it to the main hanger, the one that’s right across from the ship. I was worried that we would be spotted for just walking down the hallway so casual, but I think I speak for everyone that this has been a terrible odd day.”  
“I’d say! Anyway, we’re just above you. Stand by.”  
Leia looked at Han. “They’re in the hanger below us, standing by.”  
Han smirked. “Let’s get out of here then.”  
They began running down the hallway. A smile crawled across Leia’s face. They were about to escape, finally!  
Even Luke, who had been mere hours from death before they rescue him, seemed happy. So did Chewie and Han. Nothing was about to go wrong.  
That was, until they turned the corner. Sure enough they ran right into a small squadron of about twenty or so troopers. Obviously it seemed like the troopers were heading down the same path where the four of them had just come from. They all stood there like idiots.  
“Blast them!” a trooper yelled.  
Even before the troopers could response to this order, Han drew his weapon and fired, before even thinking it seemed like. The blaster knocked a trooper down. He began screaming a war cry, chasing after the troopers like a mad man. Chewie followed, screaming as well (though probably louder) and running just as fast. Luke and Leia stood there, not sure what to do, before hearing Han yell back at them: “BACK TO THE SHIP, GET BACK! CHEWIE COME ON, YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”  
“Han!” Luke protested, “We need you!”  
But Han did not hear them. He had already rounded the corner and had obviously run into other troopers, who he was firing wildly upon. Luke looked at Leia. “Well he has courage.” Was all Luke said after a moment. “Either that or he’s mighty stupid. And what good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Maybe I was too hard on him, and he’s trying to prove something now.”  
Leia cocked her blaster, getting ready for if they saw any action. “Come on Luke we gotta get going!”  
As Leia said this, they heard alarms going off down in the hanger deck. She could tell Luke was furious about being left alone with just Leia. Luke sighed and he and Leia started off down the hallway toward the starship hanger.  
They turned a corner and saw troops advancing on them. Leia, taking a page from Han’s handbook (though she doubted he had ever even read a book) fired on the troopers. The troopers began falling with each blast, like a stack of cards. Leia wondered if the Force was helping her at all. She could feel the power in her growing, but was steady, as though it was waiting, waiting for the perfect moment.  
The two raced through a hatch onto a narrow bridge. The two of them stopped at the very edge of it, looking down and into a dark, never ending shaft.  
“I think we made a wrong turn.” Luke huffed, out of breath from the running. Leia, also out of breath nodded, agreeing with Luke’s statement. She turned to the control panel near the door. “I think the bridge has been retracted, quick! We need to see if-”  
Leia was interrupted by a blast exploding over her head. Leia could hear her heart pounding in her throat, as though she was frozen by fear. Danger was nearing them and so was death. Leia looked Luke, realizing that both of them were deeply, terribly afraid. Death was surrounding them.  
‘Protect him.’ A feminine voice she had never heard. It had a royal tone inflicted on her speech, strong yet honest. Leia felt instantly calm as she heard that voice in her mind, ‘Protect him.’  
Was…was that her mother? Did she hear her mother’s voice for the first time in her life?!?! So many questions, Leia could just weep from the emotions those two sentences provided her. But she didn’t have time for that.  
Leia felt her courage grow again and looked back at Luke. Without so much as a peep from her mouth, Leia toss the gun into Luke’s arm. She placed her index and middle finger together and motioned towards the troopers on the overhang bridge on the other side of the bridge, as though she was a General in an army.  
General Leia, she liked the sound of that.  
Luke nodded and began aiming at those troopers ahead. As he did that, Leia turned back to the control panel and hit a switch, which popped the hatch door behind them shut. The resounding boom gave Leia some comfort, for it would take awhile for the troopers on the other side to get through.  
“That door’s not going to hold for long!” Luke warned. “I need to find the extension button for this bridge, it’s our own only way of getting across, well, this!” Leia motioned towards the abyss.  
Luke nodded and fired once more at the overhead bridge, causing the enemy fire to slow, even just for a bit. “There, we don’t have much time.” Luke told her. They both scanned the small control panel, looking for something, anything. Leia closed her eyes and scanned over it, hoping the force would help her out. Nothing. “Maybe it got blasted by mistake.” Luke offered.  
Suddenly loud, thudding sounds, muffed by the door but signaling the arrival of more troops was heard. Leia and Luke looked at each other.  
“Luke?”  
“Yes?”  
“What are the chances that the controls are on the other side?”  
A loud drilling sound was heard.  
“I would say very likely, Leia.”  
Laserfire once more hit the wall next to them. Luke took the gun and without looking fired in the direction of the bridge, sending a trooper to his death. “Idea?” he asked, without missing a beat. “Han said you were the brains behind the operation.”  
“Han says a lot of things that aren’t true, like how he made the Kessel Run in twelve-”  
Leia, who had been fiddling with her belt suddenly felt the answer to their current situation in her hands. It was a thin gray cable with a grappling hook attached to the end of it. Leia looked up, almost as though this was Beru looking out for her. She turned back to Luke, who was firing at the troopers above. Luke stopped to look at it.  
“How good are you with rope?” Leia asked.  
“Better than with a blaster. I spent the better part of my childhood climbing over palace walls with my sister.” Luke quickly exchanged the blaster for the rope. Leia fired at the troops ahead, taking them out one by one.  
“You see those pipes up ahead? If you can get it around those, we can swing across.”  
“Got it, just give me a moment.” Luke said, trying to get the rope just right.  
Leia felt a gust of hair from behind her, and turned and saw that the hatch door was attempting to open, the lower part of several boots standing there, attempting to bring down the door.  
“Luke, we got to go!” she yelled, turning to return the troopers volley of blasts from above. Luke tossed it, the first time missing by half an inch. He groaned and tossed the rope across the gorge once more, where it wrapped around the pipes. “Do we take turns swinging or-” Luke looked at Leia, ready for the next set of directions. The door opened a half of inch more, showing more troops in position. “There’s not enough time for that. If we go one at a time, one of us is likely going to die, and I am not in the mood for dying today! Looks like we got to go together!” Leia yelled over the sound of laser blasts. Luke nervously took her into his arms, looking at her as though this would be the last time they would see each other.  
Leia then did something she never thought she would have the chance to do: she kissed a boy.  
She kissed Luke square on the lips.  
While she had often talked about marrying Biggs, it was more in the joking sense. Biggs never saw her as anything else other than an adorable little sister (even though she was technically the older one by two months) and had they actually ever married it would have been a fake marriage, a way of getting off world somehow. Besides, as far as she knew, she wasn’t pretty like the other girls her age back home, like Camie. Well, no one was pretty like Camie. None of the boys would even pay attention to her had Camie been in the room at the same time.  
When she broke the kiss, Luke looked at her with surprise. It was then that Leia realized that quite possibly she was the first girl outside of his family to ever give Luke attention: that the adorable little prince had never had a girl interested in him other than his family man, if that. She didn’t know why she kissed him, but she had the feeling that if she didn’t now, she would never have the chance too ever again. For a few seconds, the entire world froze around them. It was like the chance of a rainstorm on the planet: too perfect to truly exist.  
She knew Luke wanted to ask why, why she had done that but there was no time. They heard the thumping against the door, a rainstorm of laser surrounding the duo. Leia placed her arms around Luke’s neck and closed her eyes as Luke swung across the gorge. They made it.  
They made it!  
As their feet touched the other side the door they had been mere inches away had blasted open, loads of troopers coming through, firing at them. Leia turned and fired at a few, before Luke pulled her away, into a tiny sub hallway nearby.


	29. LET'S WAIT A MOMENT

The two had made it to a different hallway, where they ducked into an alcove, where they were both catching their breath. They still had about a half-mile to go, and likely several squadrons of troops to get through before getting back to the ship.  
“Let’s wait here a moment,” Leia directed, leaning against the wall opposite Luke, “We’ll give Han and Chewie a few more minutes. Either they’ll get themselves killed or make our escape easier.  
After a moment of no speaking, as the two of them were catching their breath, Luke began speaking: “So…” Luke said, “Tell me about yourself.”  
Leia had removed the hair tie from her hair and was attempting to get it back into a decent bun. She froze when Luke spoke, unsure of how to respond. “About me?”  
“Of course, Ben must have had a reason to pick you.” He paused, his eyes narrowing at her as he went, “wait, what did you say your last name was?”  
“Skywalker?” Leia added, unsure as to why he was asking about that. “Why?”  
Luke’s eyes widen as the name hit him. “Skywalker!” he cried. “THE Anakin Skywalker?”  
Anakin. She hadn’t heard her father’s name before. Owen would only say, ‘your father’ whenever he spoke about her father. She had once asked Beru his name and she seemed to squirm before saying, ‘heavens child, I think I’ve forgotten.’ Even the few times of Beru and Owen leaving the farm long enough Leia could go through their room, searching for anything about her parents, proved nothing.  
It was like as though saying his name would bring bad luck to the household, and what luck they had, being gunned down by damn troopers!  
“My father talked about Anakin Skywalker a lot, he said he was the best pilot in the Galaxy during the clone wars.” Luke said, apparently having grown up on thrilling tales featuring her father. Leia felt suddenly jealous, he probably knew more about her background than she did.  
“I’m sorry.” She heard Luke’s voice go soft. She looked up at Luke, a puzzled look on her face. His face had fallen into sadness, his eyes adverted from her gaze, and “I forgot about that, he died right around you were born.”  
“Thanks to Darth Vader.” Leia grumbled. Luke looked at her. “Darth Vader? I had always thought he had been killed during Order 66?”  
Leia shook her head; she wasn’t familiar with that term. Luke waved it off, before looking at her. “So, back to my original question, how’d you get involved with all of-“ he motioned with his hands in the air, referring to the Death Star in general.  
“Well, it’s um, complicated.”  
“Complicated?”  
“Yes. Well okay…” Leia paused to take a deep breath before explaining it to him. “Well, we bought Artoo from Jawas. Well we had originally only bought Threepio but Artoo was a replacement for a different droid. I found your message when I was cleaning him. My Uncle wanted to wipe his memory but Artoo ran off at night. I couldn’t sleep that night, I was so worried. Because the Sandpeople usually come out around that time, I was worried I was going to find him mashed up into little pieces. I woke up early the next morning, I figured he had run off to where Ben, I mean, Obi-Wan was. He lived deep in sandpeople territory, and wouldn’t you know it, I almost met my end that day. Ben took me back to his cabin, told me about how Vader killed my father. How my father was a Jedi. He gave me his lightsaber. It’s back on the ship so I’ll show you it there. We went into town and we found Han and Chewie, we hired him to take us to Alderaan, but-”  
“By the time you got here, Alderaan was destroyed.”  
“I forgot you knew.” Leia muttered. Luke looked at her in shock. “How-How’d you know?”  
Leia paused before carefully whispering, “I’m force sensitive. So sometimes I can see stuff. I can also do this.”  
Leia concentrated on her blaster, watching it as with her mind it flew from her hands and over to Luke. Luke took it carefully, his eyes wide with amazement. “That’s fantastic!” he exclaimed. “How long have you-”  
Leia shrugged. “I-I’ve always had it. I’ve always known I was different. I use to…I used to dream about my mother, small memories, nothing big. But it wasn’t until recently that I feel like the powers are alive, you know? Ben’s afraid I’m not in control of my powers. I’ve never had any training save for the past week, but even then I’m learning about my powers and the Force, I’m not learning how to control it, harness it for good. I’ve already lost control once, I’m not going to lose control again.” Leia said. Luke walked over to her and took her hand. “We better get out of here then. The sooner we get to the base, the sooner Obi-Wan can teach us both.”  
“Luke?”  
“Yeh?”  
Leia squeezed his hand back. “I’m…I’m sorry about your planet. I know how it is to lose something so dear, but your planet, your friends, your family, your home.” Leia felt emotional, mainly because for the first time, it was really hitting her that she didn’t have those luxuries anymore. All she had was Ben, and she couldn’t shake the feeling she was about to lose him as well.  
“I have a home, it’s with the Rebellion.” Luke told her, “The Empire’s been wanting to make a example out of my planet for years now, but we underestimated them. We thought it was going to be by invasion, possibly pushing my father into an Imperial Jail. The important thing is not to let it happen again.”  
“We better get going then.” Leia smirked, swayed by the Prince’s optimism. Leia went to move but Luke stopped her. “One more thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“Why’d you kiss me?” he asked.  
Leia blinked. “Luck.” She said simply.  
Luke looked confused. “Luck?”  
“It’s not because of your winning personality your highness, but rather of the fact we needed luck.”  
Luke opened his mouth to speak, possibly in an attempt to barter for another kiss, but Leia simply silenced him with a finger on his perfectly plump lips. “We’ve already spent enough time talking, let’s actually get out of here, okay?”  
Luke nodded, and together, they ran.


	30. NOW I AM THE MASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Leia and the gang come across the famous duel between master and student- but with a twist!

Something…something was wrong. Leia could feel it through her body, this entire sense of dread, strong enough that had she not a mission to do, the idea of throwing herself under a bed was terribly appealing. She wondered if Luke could sense it. Probably not, after all, it seemed like that Order Sixty-Six had taken out most of the Jedi, save for Ben.  
As they turned a corner Leia froze. Vader!  
“I have been waiting for this moment for nineteen long years, Obi-Wan Kenobi.’ She could hear the almost gleeful sneer in the ominous voice that was Darth Vader. “When you left me for dead all those years ago, I was but your student: now I am the Master, having learn much since.”  
“Leia, come on!” Luke motioned for her, an odd look of worry coming across his face.  
He didn’t know, he didn’t know!  
“There’s danger afoot!” Leia whispered, but Luke rolled his eyes. “Of course there is, we’re on the Death Star!”  
Leia felt ill, more so then in the trash compartment. She ran after Luke, wondering about:  
Ben.  
Vader was confronting Ben. Had he lowered the tracking beam, and simply run into Vader on his way out? Or had Vader cornered him somewhere, a lightsaber to his neck.  
She could feel the power inside of her growing, her hatred for Vader making it strong. Is this what Ben meant about the Dark Side? It was powerful, seductive even. Leia knew if she ran into Vader, this would be a one-time thing, letting the darkness inside of her take over. But she had too, he had killed two members of her family, she would not let him kill another.  
As they turned a corner, Leia heard Ben reply to Vader, “You will never be a Master of The Force. I was your master once, before you killed Anakin Skywalker. Before you killed his wife. You know nothing Darth Vader.”  
The breathing made his voice slow, but she could feel the hatred Vader had for the old man as he responded. “I will strike you down, and I will become more powerful from it!”  
Ben chuckled. “You cannot win.”  
“You will regret coming back. You should have ended me all those years ago. Now I will end you!”  
a sudden disconnect. It was as though someone pulled the plug on a machine, killing it and sending it into darkness. Leia almost fell to the floor, a hand on the side of the head that suddenly caused her great pain. Everything was brighter, louder than before. Leia blinked rapidly, her vision taking a moment to focus on Luke. “Leia! Leia!” he shook her shoulders, causing her to seemingly snap back into reality. “What happen, you screamed and fell to the floor!”  
“It was the force, Vader and Ben…Ben had trained him, alongside my father, before the betrayal.” Leia shook her head in disbelief, “I heard them. I heard them Luke! It seems all those years ago, Ben had attempted to kill Vader…” Leia’s eyes widen in disbelief as she looked at Luke, “Ben is the cause for the mask!”  
Luke looked at her in shock. “But that can’t be! Obi-Wan Kenobi was a keeper of peace. Getting him to fight was a long and arduous battle according to Father! His real skill was in negotiating!”  
“I know, it doesn’t seem like it but…” Leia rubbed her temple, “we need to find Ben.”  
“What if he’s with Vader?” Luke asked, a slight nervous tone to his voice.  
The ball in the pit of her stomach suddenly disappeared. She felt an odd sense of confidence come across her. “Leave that to me.”  
Luke nodded and the two of them rounded the corner, where they found Han and Chewie leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway, surveying the bay where the ship was parked, and watching the numerous Stormtroopers guarding the ship. Han held his blaster in his hands, ready to fight when needed. He seemed steady, as though he had done this a thousand times before.  
He looked back at the two of them, his stupid smirk coming across his face. He seemed please to see them. “Hey you two,” he greeted, “you know, I was just telling Chewie here how I thought we left this party.” he chuckled, “What kept you two, we’ve been here for the better part of fifteen minutes.”  
“We ran into some old friends, had to hang out,” Leia looked at Han, hoping he would get the joke. He didn’t. Chewie let out a small laugh. Leia quickly changed the subject, “Where are the droids?”  
Han pointed over in a different direction, “I see the gold one, and I guess the little one isn’t too far off. I just hope the old man did his job correctly.”  
Suddenly the troopers in front of the ship ran off in a different direction. “Now’s our chance, go-go!” Han pushed Leia forward.  
Leia ran forwards but turned to where the Troopers had gone. She stopped and gasped: “Ben.”  
They were all standing there like idiots, openly gawking at the saber duel between Vader and Ben. Ben was holding his own, but it was clear Vader was quickly gaining the upper hand. Leia knew she had to do something, and fast.  
“Kid! Kid come on!” Han yelled towards her.  
She waved him off, “Start the ship start the ship!” a few troopers turned, seeing the four of them. They begin to fire upon the boys, as the boys fired on them as well. Leia somehow made her way forward a bit, taking the gun from a stormtrooper who attempted to fire upon her and butting it in his head, causing him to fall down. As she did, she saw Ben look over at her, surprised to see her. She smiled before catching a glimpse at Vader, who had, taking advantage of his dueling partners distraction, raised his blood red lightsaber.  
“Ben look out! ” she screamed. Ben turned and managed to block himself just in time. She smiled; Vader had been fooled once more.  
Vader looked up as though to look at her, and she felt the debilitating feeling of fear come across her once more. “You know nothing about The Dark Side girl,” she felt his voice in her head, she wanted it out, out!  
As she stood there, she saw Vader’s lightsaber fall once more, and Ben scream in pain. “NO!” she yelled.  
No. Not Ben. Anyone but Ben. Ben was the grandfather she never got to meet; Ben was the teacher she never got to learn from, Ben was the only family she had left in this crazy universe.  
Once more she screamed as though she was watching her Aunt and Uncle get slaughtered in front of her eyes once more, and she felt that power that had been slowly growing inside of her grow so hard until she felt a mini explosion happen inside of her. A blue wave of force emerged from her body, taking out any and all enemies surrounding her. The bodies flew like dust in the wind. Even Vader, seemingly imperious to any damage, let out a scream of pain as he stumbled away. Leia, panting, quickly realized two things  
One- if she could, she would fall on the ground and sleep for four years. Or die from exhaustion.  
Two- while she had somehow taken out two hundred troops and caused The Dark Lord of the Sith to fall down in pain, there were more troops coming and she didn’t have enough energy to defend herself.  
Leia quickly ran to Ben’s side, finding him alive, but in terrible shape. A lightsaber wound in his midsection confirmed death if not treated soon. “LEIA, LEIA!” Luke yelled, seemingly still firing at Troops she hadn’t taken out, “hurry!”  
“Ben, can you walk?” she asked, snapping her fingers over the old man’s face, trying to get him to focus.”  
“You should have run when you had the chance, I was doing just fine…” Ben moaned in pain. “Well you’re brain isn’t in any danger, but your body is, can you walk?” Ben nodded slowly; the pain was racing through him quickly. Leia helped the old man up, slinging him on one arm, and defending with Ben’s lightsaber with the other. Somehow, despite the heavy fire, they made it back to the ship, where Chewie grabbed Ben from him, racing him up into the Falcon. Leia grabbed Han by the collar, “WHERE ARE THE DROIDS!” she yelled. “On the ship, let’s hurry!” he yelled back. She let go of his collar and watched him race up into the ship. Luke followed soon afterwords; Leia held some blasts off with the lightsaber, watching as she saw from a distance, Vader struggle back to his feet. She felt the ground below her shake, and she quickly ran up as well as though not to get left behind, taking one last look at the Dark Lord before the doors closed.  
‘He would pay for this,’ she quietly swore to herself.


	31. COME ON KID, WE'RE NOT OUT OF THIS JUST YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leia and Han must fend off those who don't want them to escape the Death Star's grapse.

Han and Chewie flew the ship out of the Death Star, disappearing into the endless vast of space. She felt the starship take off, Leia ran to where she sense where Ben was on the ship.  
She found him in the second storage hold, on a small medical bed. Luke was standing next to him, Luke turned to look at her. “Chewie help hook this up,” Luke pointed to the IV hanging above Ben. “Before going to help Han with flying. He said something about coming back in a little bit to help, but to help try and stabilize Ben.”  
“You understood him?” Leia asked amazed. Luke smirked, “Father insisted. It was part of my education. The Basic we speak is the standard language if you’re involved in the Senate, however it’s necessary to have an understanding of at least two other languages. Mainly so you could know when they’re insulting you in front of you, which several races have a habit of doing. Do you speak anything?”  
“I can beg for my life if Jabba the Hutt ever spoke to me, does that help?” Leia offered. Luke looked at her oddly, “Who’s Jabba?” he asked after a moment. Leia waved him off and moved forward to clutch Ben’s hand. He had been sliced across his stomach. Leia looked at the wound, trying to see if it was deep enough to have cut into any vital organs. Ben moaned, causing Leia to look up at him. He had an odd smile on his face. “I remember the wookie…” he said, as though he was addressing someone far away, “He fought with us during the clone wars, near the end. He was younger than. He had no family to tie him down…I never...got...that chance, so I had to live....through you, Leia….” He smiled at her, putting his hand on her cheek, "I wish....more time...your Father..." Ben coughed weakly, a smile coming back over his face as he finished. "Ben, you need to rest." Leia directed at him. Ben nodded, his eyes closing reluctantly. Leia looked at Luke, “how much do you know about medical stuff, can The Force help heal wounds?” she asked him. Luke pulled out a small machine from a cabinet just above his head, looking back at Leia as he did. “I’m not sure about using The Force to heal, but this is can work.” Luke turned it on, a orange glow coming from the machine. Luke placed it over Ben’s wound, motioning in a circular motion, causing the skin to close up quickly. He motioned to Leia who handed him a roll of medical wrap, holding the back of Ben’s neck up so that Luke could wrap around the body. After they finished, Leia asked Luke, “Should we try for a blood transfusion?”  
Luke shook his head, “I don’t think we’re the same blood type. We got to hope we get to Yavin in time.”  
“Yavin?” Leia asked confused. Luke nodded. “That’s where the rebel base has been. We’re used to moving every few months, but we’ve had this base for a few years now.”  
Just then, Han slide into the room, stopping only by grabbing onto the doorframe. “We’re not of out this yet, how good are you at shooting’?” He asked. “I’m not bad, as evident by the past few hours.” Luke offered.  
Han’s brow narrowed in frustration. “ Not you, her!”  
“Me!” Leia exclaimed. “Didn’t you say you were the best pilot back on the farm?”  
“Yeh, but-”  
“No time kid, we gotta hold them off.” Han looked at Luke; “Chewie needs some help in the cockpit, if that’s fine by you, your majesty.”  
“It’s quite fine. Thank you Han.”  
Leia turned to Ben, grabbing his hand once more, “Don’t die on me just yet, hang on Ben.” She whispered before letting go and running after Han. “We’re almost out of it kid, if we can just throw them off!” Han pointed towards the ladder, “there’s your turret, and I’ll be up here!”  
Han jumped onto the ladder, climbing up with great speed. He seemed good at ladders and escapes; he probably had a million stories involving them. Leia climbed down the ladder into the second turret cockpit, throwing herself down in the old creaky leather seat. Nearby was an earpiece, tucking her hair behind her ears so that they wouldn’t get in the way of the headset. She placed her feet on top of the footrests on the panel below. She turned on the display in front of her, where the small display came to life, showing a yellow grid on a red screen. For such a old fossil that the Falcon was, this was the newest technology.   
“You in kid?” Han asked. “I think so. I’ve never operated a turret before.” Leia replied.  
She heard Han chuckle, “listen, the gun moves where you move. If you move left, so does it. The display is helpful. I know you’re not used to computers where you’re from, but it’s helpful here.”  
Luke’s voice came over the intercom system; “Hate to interrupt the foreplay but they’re here.”  
“And here we go!” Han whooped and hollered. Leia wondered if he was always this gleeful when it came to confronting the Empire head on. Leia pressed the activation button on the controls to her left, feeling the gun come to life in her hands.  
They came like sand in a sandstorm: overwhelming all at once. Tie fighters surrounded the ship, flying all over in all directions. Leia fired upon them, hitting nothing at first. She could feel their powerful blasts hit the rest of the ship, at one point a loud high pitch scream that she knew could only belong to Threepio echoed after a most powerful blast that shook the entire ship.  
Leia attempted to fire once more, causing her to curse, “THEY’RE COMING IN TOO FAST!”  
“Oh Maker save us from Princesses!” Han teased, firing with ease, “Keep at it Princess!”  
Leia watched as a laser beam hit the side of the pirate ship, causing the ship to lurch violently to the left. Threepio screamed once more.  
Luke came on the microphone once more, “Chewbacca says that we’ve lost the lateral controls!”  
“Is that bad!” Leia asked. She could hear Han smirk, “don’t worry, she’s seen worse.”  
As he said it, Leia felt the ceiling shake, signaling a beam had hit near where Han was. Han cursed into the speaker, “SON OF A BITCH DON’T THEY KNOW HOW MUCH THAT REPAIR WILL COST, GOD WAS THIS TRIP REALLY NECESSARY!”  
“Calm down Han, you gotta remember the reward money!” Leia teased, firing upon a fighter as it passed by. Leia felt herself smile as the lasers from the cannon hit it directly, causing it to explode in a spectacular display. “I GOT IT!” Leia turned her head to look behind her, where she could just barley see Han. “I GOT HIM! HAN I GOT HIM!”  
Han flashed a smile and waved towards her, “GREAT! Don’t get cocky kid!”  
Luke’s voice came back on the radio, “There’s at least two more still nearby!”  
Leia turned to her screen, adjusting it, attempting to see where the fighters were. She looked up just in time to see a fighter passing by her window. Before letting it get out of sight, Leia swivels in her chair to the right, firing upon it as well. Once more, she saw a spectacular explosion in front of her window. Leia studied the screen in front of her as it gave readout of the confirmed kill. She smirked to herself.  
“Hold together baby, hold together!” Han yelled, talking to the ship as it took fire from the last fighter out there. Leia watched fly over the Falcon. When it made a second flyby her window, Leia attempted to fire, but miss. She felt the ship rock and she worried that they weren’t going to handle any more firepower. Then she heard Han curse out the fighter, and the sound of his turret being fired as well. The ship shook from the explosion. Everyone was silent once more before Luke’s voice came back on:  
“That’s it, we did it!”  
“Han, we did it!” Leia cheered. She removed her headset and climbed up the ladder to where Han was sitting. She watched as he removed the headset from his hair, shaking his hair as he let out a long sigh. He turned around, taking off his gloves. “Not bad princess.” He teased, showing off his pearly whites as he did. “Not bad.”  
“Thanks. You weren’t so bad yourself. You’re probably a better fighter than a pilot.” Leia replied.  
“Is the great Leia Skywalker giving me a compliment?” Han pressed a hand to his chest in mock outrage, “Heavens. I might just faint!”  
“What did you say, don’t get cocky? You still got a lot to go to earn actual praise from me.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like not getting yourself and everyone around you killed?”  
“Too hard. Give me something realistic.”  
“Change your personality?” Leia offered up. Han shook his head, “Do you not know what the word realistic is?”  
“Get us to Yavin so we can get Ben the medical treatment he needs and you get your reward money?”  
Han thought on it for a moment before shrugging. “Sure.” he said, “that’s actually possible.”


	32. YOU THINK A GUY LIKE ME

After the excitement that was the space battle, there was work to be done. Shortly after Han and Leia left the turret stations, they had come across the reason as to why Threepio was screaming: He had somehow fallen into a pile of wires from the wall. Artoo had apparently tried to help but Artoo’s version of helping was unleashing a torrent of foam as though to put out a fire on the poor droid.  
Leia worried about Threepio, for while he was a good service droid, his skills were limited. His arms were bent at an angle, so he couldn’t get up by himself. His fingers were all but a fancy decoration, limiting his ability to serve. He couldn’t stir drinks, and typing in information on a control panel and keyboard were hard, for he had to have simple, precise information. No two thousand long letter from him any time soon. In the holoprograms that Beru loved so much, she had seen types like Threepio in the background, usually carrying graves in the background. She wondered how someone like Threepio had made it this far without being made into scrap metal.  
Han of course, was not worried about the droid. He was worried about wires. Of course, Leia saw his side, being that if the wires had been torn or destroyed it could cause much trouble for the ship, running the hyperdrive or even worse causing it to self-destruct. However his callous mood towards Threepio was off-putting towards all, even for Leia.  
Luke, likely wanting to check for himself to see if the files were still on Artoo, despite Leia’s insistence that no one had any time to touch them, offered to clean up the droid himself. Leia insisted that he bring Threepio with him; give Threepio an oil bath, one so luxurious one would think he was spoiled. It would keep Threepio out of Han’s hair for a few hours, and the last thing she wanted was a grumpy pilot (again)  
Leia had attempted to sleep. She had no desire to sleep, no feelings of want of sleep. But she knew Ben would have insisted on it, and forced herself to leave his side to go and lie in Han’s bunk, seeing that the Prince was sleeping soundly in her suppose bunk.  
She couldn’t sleep however. She kept having visions of Darth Vader and Ben’s fighting. Of course, in those visions Ben never lived. In those visions she saw as Vader cut him down, stabbing him in the gut, or even taking his gloved fist and wrapping it around Ben’s throat until a sickening pop sound was heard.  
Leia woke, and wandered about the ship until reaching the area where Ben was in. She found Chewie tending to him. Chewie waved at her, moaning and communicating with her via hand signals. He was recleaning the wound, before closing it again but was having trouble with the needle. They didn’t have a fancy machine that could close and heal wounds like a major hospital: on a ship like this you couldn’t afford to feel sick or get stabbed.  
Leia took the small needle and the thread and after a few moments of struggle, sent the thread through the eye, tying it perfectly. She handed it to Chewie, who patted her on the head. She watched as he sewed the wound back up, before leaving once more, almost sick from the sight.  
She heard some odd grunts coming from the cockpit. She walk towards there, finding Han banging on a control panel. He turned suddenly as he saw her, standing up and hitting his head coming to attention. “Leia!” he was surprised. She imagined that her appearance was awful. After all, today had been a long day for everyone, but Leia had to endure the brute of it.  
“Can I sit?” she asked, Han motioned for her to take the second seat. After she sat down next to him, Han sat back in his seat and took the controls once more.  
He seemed at peace when flying. It seemed to come natural to his nature. He leaned back and smiled at Leia.  
“Not a bad rescue then, was it?” Han smirked at her, “You know, sometimes I even amaze myself.”  
“Yes, despite your attempts, we made it out alive.” Leia shot back.  
Han chuckled. The two sat in silence before Leia spoke, “do you think we got off easy?”  
“Kid, if they were tracking us, I would know it.” Han said, putting his hands behind his head, with a look of satisfaction on his face. “At least Artoo’s information is secure.”  
Han’s brow furrowed. “What information.”  
“Have you not been listening?”  
“Knowing me, no.”  
“Ugh, Han!” Leia groaned, “Artoo’s been carrying the information to the Death Star!”  
A brief look of realization came across his face, before it narrowed once more. “  
“THE Death Star! The one we just escaped!”  
“No Han, the one that’s parked behind Dantootine, yes the one we just escaped from!” Leia felt her annoyance level began to rise talking to this stupid nerfhearder.  
“Do you think there are medical facilities on Yavin? Good enough to treat a lightsaber wound?”  
“Doubt it, this is the Rebellion after all.” Han huffed, before looking over Leia with his trademark smirk. "I kid, I kid. The Rebellion probably has enough to save the Old Man."  
The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, looking at the stars together. Leia looked at Han. "Whatcha thinking kid?" he asked after a moment. His eyes were green now, a kind look on his face as he spoke. “It’s weird Han. Sometimes I think about the past few days and for me, I wonder if it’s like, a crazy dream.” Leia looked away and out at the window, into space. “And then I realize it’s not a dream, and it’s far from over.”  
“It is for me.”  
Leia turned to look at Han. “What?”  
Han pointed at himself, “Like I said, it is for me princess.”  
“Stop calling me that! And what do you mean we’re leaving, I thought-”  
“You thought what? That this was one of them holonet programs, where you and I raced off into the sunset? Look, I ain’t in this for whatever revolution you think you’re chasing after, and no offense, but you’re too young for me. I got bigger problems to worry about, like my debt to Jabba.”  
“Fine.” Leia stood looking him down, “You know for a second I considered you a friend, an ally. But if all you care about is money, then you’ll get paid. This is the Rebellion after all.”  
Leia went to leave, almost running into Luke, probably wondering when they were going to arrive. Knowing Han was nearby, Leia spoke loud enough for him to hear, “Our friend is quite the mercenary. I wonder if he cares about anything or anyone other than this piece of junk.” She kicked the doorframe for emphasis.  
As she walked away, she heard Luke call after her, going, “I care!”  
She paused at the corner, listening to the two boys conversation.  
“So, Han? What do you think of Leia?” Luke asked, a nervous tone in his voice. “Trying not to kid!” Han grumbled.  
“Good! I mean,” Luke coughed.  
Trying not to think of her? What did that even mean?  
“Still…” Han sighed, “She has…spirit.”  
That was a compliment! An actual compliment from Han! Leia felt her cheeks turn pick. “I don’t know kid, but do you think possibly, in some crazy reality, me and girl like her-”  
“No.” Luke’s voice was a declaration, a finality of sorts on the subject. Leia didn’t know what to say, leaving quickly to go check up on Ben.


	33. ARRIVAL

Leia stayed by Ben’s side the entire night, never wavering, never once giving way to sleep. Chewie came in a few times, to help check on Ben. One time he came in, holding a fur covered blanket and a cup. The liquid, while piping hot, smelled terrible. She figured it was some sort of Wookie tea, something to make her feel better. She drank all of it, and suddenly felt refreshed for the first time in days. “Thank you Chewie.” She said, handing him back the cup, “Sorry I called you a carpet earlier.”  
Chewie growled and waved it off, leaving the two of them alone. Ben spent most of the night going through an odd state that was not sleep, yet not awake. At one point early in the morning Ben woke, lifting himself on an elbow. “Did we escape?” he asked, his voice weak. Leia nodded, “Yes Ben. They tried to follow us, but we shot them away.”  
A weak smile came across his face, “I fear you underestimate the Empire Leia.” He coughed, “As long as Darth Vader still breathes, you are in grave danger.” He launched into a coughing fit, until Leia gave him some water, after which he seemed to fall unconscious from the pain.  
Early the next morning, Leia, her eyes never going off felt the ship’s thrusters go in, the movement going somewhat bumpy until she heard a loud THUD.  
After a few moments, she heard footsteps, ending when Han running to the doorframe.  
“We’ve arrived.” Han’s voice seemed as though he took no joy in accouncing that. She wonder if their conversation was resting heavy on his conscious.  
Ben moaned, to which Leia turned to Han, “I don’t think he can walk Han.” Han nodded, a worried look on his face, “I figure, I’ll go and see if I can find some help.”  
Han quickly left the room, without giving Leia so much as time to thank him. Leia took the damp washcloth and dabbed at Ben’s forehead. “We’ve arrived Ben. We got the plans to the Rebellion!”  
Ben eye’s fluttered opened, breathing heavily. Leia clutched his hand, looking at him with big Doe eyes. Ben lifted a hand and pointed to where his utility belt had been. Leia saw that it was on the floor, on top of the robe. She pulled through the little pockets until she found what she was looking for, a copy of the necklace her father had apparently given her necklace early in their courtship. She held it up to Ben, a weak smile on his face. “Wear it, and they will know your name before you even leave this ship.” He said, each word seeming like it hurt to say. Leia nodded, lifting his head to give him a few sips of precious water.  
Suddenly, a small medical team ran in, pushing Leia out of the way, focusing on transporting Ben into the small medical bay. She watched as they placed him on the stretcher, his body all but limp. He reminded her of a rag doll she used to play with as a child. “Be careful, be careful!” she yelled over the various doctors and such, who were busy shouting medical terms at one another. And just as quickly as they came on board, they left.  
Leia followed them, or at least attempted to. She looked around, finding herself in the middle of a busy docking bay. People running too and from, repairing ships, typing in modifications and such. But something felt different it seemed, Leia turned and saw light coming from the end of the hanger. She followed it, bracing herself for a difficult unnatural brightness that would come with the suns-  
She felt water. She didn’t know why, but she felt water.  
Leia looked at her shoulder, and saw a tiny droplet of water sitting there, as though greeting her. Leia held out her hand, where another drop of water fell in the open palm. Leia stood there, looking at it, hearing footsteps run up to her. “There’s someone you gotta meet!” Luke greeted her, before asking, “Are you Okay?” Leia held up her palm towards him. “I think one of your evaporators is leaking.” Luke took her hand and looked at it, “It’s probably mist from the jungle.”  
“Jungle?” she asked, her pronunciation of the word slow, as though it was a foreign language.  
The word seemed familiar; she had probably seen it at school. Yes, she had. A picture book, long outdated by the time she got around to it, talking about different ecosystems. A big cardboard picture book with wonderful lush drawings. The jungle seemed exotic growing up on a desert world. Of course, anything seemed exotic when all you’ve seen is desert your entire life.  
Luke chuckled, “I forgot you grew up in the desert.” “Luke!” a voice called from a different direction. “Come on, there’s people I want you to meet.” He smiled and led her to the outside waiting area, where several people seemed to congregate in groups. Several of them patted Leia on and Luke on the shoulder, as though they had known them for a long time.  
“You seem nervous.” Luke whispered.  
“Let’s just say there are more people here then I’ve ever seen.” She whispered that to Luke, hoping he would be someone she could confine in, and hopefully wouldn’t judge her for being, well, her.  
“So your graduating class”-  
“Ten. I was number two.” Her family had not encouraged telling of her graduating position: all that mattered was her abilities to read, write, and count Imperial credits. Beru had worried her smarts would lower her chances for marriage.  
“And your town?” Luke asked, wondering about the town that made her be, well, her.  
“Eighteen different families, so about a hundred, more or less.” Leia cringed, “of course, that was back when I was in school. It’s probably shrunk, with all the attacks.”  
Luke looked at with her surprise, as though he couldn’t imagine growing in such  
There, a senior official waited for them. Luke ran up to the man and greeted him with open arms. While he did that, Leia turned and gasp. One sun, one perfect little sun in the distance, overlooking greenery that went on for miles, ancient temples, bigger than Jabba’s palace popping up every few miles. The feeling of mist on her skin, not cold enough to warrant goosebumps but she still got them, nonetheless.  
“Leia, here’s someone I want you to meet. Commander Willard, Leia.” Luke introduced them. Leia turned, greeting the senior official. He had graying hair and a tall frame, his stomach suggesting he ate well. He shook her headstrong. “Thank you for bringing him back safely. I’m not sure what we would have-”  
“Ooof!” cried Luke. They both turned and saw a small teenage girl, her arms wrapped around Luke’s arms as he swung her along, a smile on his face as he did.  
Willard leaned in to whisper to Leia, “We saw the news of Alderaan’s destruction on the HoloNet like everyone else in the galaxy. We assumed the worst, that he had been lost as well. She didn’t leave her bed until I had to come and tell her myself that he was alive.”  
Leia looked at the girl. Her long white golden hair and piercing blue eyes. The girl removed her head from Luke’s chest enough to look at Leia. “Winter.” Leia said, walking forward towards her. Winter removed herself from her older brother, taking Leia’s hand, her eyes lighting up like the sun at midday. “This is my sister, Winter.”  
“So you saved my brother?” Winter asked in a rough voice, likely hoarse from crying. While Leia had been aware that Winter was adopted, in that moment she was struck by how similar Winter looked like Luke. It was as though they were twins.  
“Well-” Leia began, thinking of a certain smuggler who wouldn’t be please where credit wasn’t given if credit wasn’t due. Winter looked at Leia’s necklace. “Hey I haven’t seen that before.” Luke motioned towards the necklace, “did you just put it on?”  
“Luke,” Winter turned and looked at Luke, “is she-”  
“My father is Anakin Skywalker, yes.” Leia interrupted her, “Ben gave me this. Said it’s a replica of the one my father gave my mother.”  
Winter gasped, covering her mouth when she did, “oh that’s so cool!” she exclaimed, “does that mean you’re a Jedi like-”  
Willard stepped in, “Pardon the interruption, but our most senior member has requested a debriefing with Leia.”  
Luke stepped forward, “I’m the most senior member, well me and my sister. We’re suppose to be when Mon-”  
“Luke, you didn’t hear?” Winter interjected, looking at Willard, “he doesn’t know!”  
“What do I not know-”  
Luke’s protest was interrupted by a sudden call to attention, as other workers stopped to salute someone who was quickly making his way to them. Luke turned, and gasped.  
“Father!”


	34. HERE COMES THE GENERAL (RISE UP)

Bail Organa was a tall man. Granted, everyone was tall compared to Leia, but Bail was tall. Regal would be the best word to describe him, yes, Regal. When he walked in, one couldn’t miss him. He had fine olive skin, and a well-groomed beard. His hair had only slightly receded, and while there was gray at the temple of said hair, it still had a silky look towards it.  
He was doing their debriefing, or at least, Leia and Luke’s debriefing. She knew they were waiting until Ben was well enough before they would even attempt it, and she knew Han would have to do his in handcuffs, given how surly he could be at times towards authority figures.  
He walked into the room, his hands behind his back and paused, his nose crinkled in disgust. “What in Maker’s name is that smell?” he asked, his voice booming.  
Leia and Luke exchanged looks before looking back. Luke opened his mouth, as though it as expected of him to take the blame but Leia stood up quickly. “It’s probably me sir.” Leia said loudly, “in our attempt to um, escape, or at least, outrun one infantry we um, made a escape through a trash compacter. Your son, Luke, Prince Luke here, hello-,” she waved at Luke. Why was she so nervous in front of this man??? Ugh!!  
She paused to look at Organa, who held her gaze. A slight smirk came across his face. “Keep going,” he encouraged.  
Leia bit her lip, a nervous habit from her school days. She hated to give presentations or speak up in class. Her teacher, Miss Smits seemed to think she could be the first Tattooine Senator, which Leia disagreed with.  
Leia sighed before looking back up at Organa, “I didn’t think ahead, so I landed in garbage water. Your son, landed on a pile nearby-”  
“No, that’s not true, Father, I landed on top of her, I didn’t mean too but I also got covered in garbage water.” Luke protested.  
Organa chuckled. Well, it started as a chuckle, but it got louder after a few seconds and then he threw his head back in laughter. “HAHAHAHA!” He looked back at them, trying not to laugh. He clapped his hands together and held them against his head until he was calm enough. “I think I needed that,” he began.  
Leia thought about Winter had told her as she led them to this small room. “Father has served in the Senate for almost forty years now.” She told Leia, “Even though the last twenty it’s been more of a ceremonial role, where only the Emperor had the power to pass bills, not the senators. Only a handful of times have the senators been able to persuade the Emperor to pass a few bills in their favor. And every time save for one Father was the one to propose the bill. The Emperor listened to Father, and it seemed to work in his favor. Father’s activities in the Rebellion went unnoticed, which was good.”  
“The one time, what was it again? Was it my school graduation? Was that the year Grandmother and Grandfather got the Water Flu on their vacation and Father and Mother attempted to nurse them back to health?” Luke asked, having not heard that story before.  
“No silly,” Winter smiled at him, picking a piece of garbage out of his hair, “It was about five years ago. They hadn’t taken a vacation together, just the two of them, since before you were born.” A look of sadness came across Winter’s face, “He took her to that beach planet. They spent a entire month.” Winter looked at Leia, “Father spent a lot of time up at the Capital. A lot of Senators preferred to stay single until after their term is up, because of the known toll it takes on marriages.”  
“Sounds like she was a strong woman.” Leia quipped. Winter nodded. “You have no idea.”  
Organa motioned towards the seat. “Please, sit.”  
Leia sat down, averting her eyes from Organa. Organa looked towards his son, his eyes beaming. “Luke, my son.” He said, his voice filled with joy, “how are you?”  
“I could use with some food.” Luke said, “If I’m being honest. The food they gave me on the Death Star paled in comparison to the stuff at home.”  
Organa nodded with some sadness, “I feel as though that is something we will both have to get used too.”  
“Forgive me for asking, but where is Mother?” Luke asked with a curious tone, “I know she was not one for the Rebellion bases, but still-”  
“And forgive me for asking, but how are you still alive? When we made contact with you, you were still on-” Leia’s voice trailed off.  
“Hmm. Those are both, good, honest questions.” Organa quipped. “When Leia and General Kenobi made contacted with me, I had returned home from meeting with the Rebellion about the Death Star plans, awaiting them in fact. Your Mother never quite approved of my traveling for the Rebellion for your safety but she knew it was important to me. We had been informed you, Luke, and everyone on board that ship had been killed, a lie. The Palace had release statements for the people saying that we had made contact with you and you were recovering on a secret Imperial Base. Shortly after I spoke with you Leia, we had gotten word that the Council had been dissolved, that Governors would be placed in each system instead.”  
Organa stood up to pace, the emotions of the past week still raw for him. “Our diplomatic immunity had been stripped. I admit, sometimes I haven’t taken precausion in terms of the Rebellion as much as I should have. Your Mother suggested I go meet with the Emperor, attempt to plead for your life in exchange for undying loyalty towards the Empire. Become a Governor if needed.”  
“And Mother?” Luke asked, as thought he already knew the answer.  
Organa looked away from his son. This was a man who survived the overthrow of the Old Republic, who had served bravely in the Clone Wars. But this was also a man who loved his children more than anything, who would take a blaster to the brain if that meant his children would be safe. This was probably the worst moment of his life right here.  
“She stayed.” He said, softly, as though this was the only way to keep his emotions at bay, to keep in control of the situation, “She stayed. I begged her, pleaded with her to come with me. We had had suspicion that Tarkin, among others, wanted to make examples out of us. As long as I held the Emperor’s ear, we were safe. When I went to go talk with him, I thought it would be better if she came with me. I thought it would work better if the two of us went. She…she insisted that I go alone. Winter wanted to come but I sent her here, she would do wonders here.”  
Organa sighed, walking over to Luke, sitting on the edge of the table in front of him, his arms crossed. Leia got the feeling she was intruding in a private family conversation  
“Your Mother had told me about the dreams you had, about the thousands of troops walking up the steps of the palace. She thought that was going to be the course of action. Some minor nobles of the court left as soon as they saw the Death Star enter just above the planet. One of the ships had enough room…”  
“Mother refused, didn’t she?” Luke said, sadly.  
Organa nodded, “She insisted they take the children from the orphanage. She said I quote, ‘I have to greet the Imperial Troops myself.”  
Father and Son sat in silence together, before a beep from the communicator on the table gathered all their attention.  
“General Organa.” The voice directed. Organa walked over, pressing the ‘Talk’ button. “Yes?” he said in a commanding voice. “The smuggler is demanding payment.”  
“Payment!” Organa was puzzled. “Does he not know we’re-”  
“Sir, he says he can’t afford the flight. That we have to pay him.”  
He got up and motioned towards Leia. “He’ll listen to you.” He directed, pressing the control panel, which made the door open with a loud “SWISH!”  
Leia got up and walked over to Organa, pausing when Luke stood up, to go, “Leia!”  
Leia turned towards him with a smile. He smiled back, “Thank you. I didn’t think I was going to be, well…”  
“You would have done the same for me.” Leia reassured him. Organa placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her out the door.


	35. A FISTFUL OF CREDITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long pause! I've been so busy with school I haven't even had time to think! I love you guys and remember to share and review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long pause! I've been so busy with school I haven't even had time to think! I love you guys and remember to share and review!

“I understand you’re Force-Sensitive?” Organa asked as they walked down the hall.  
Leia looked at him with surprise. Organa chuckled. “It’s quite alright. It shouldn’t be a surprise, given your parentage.”  
He paused before looking back at her, “You know about your parentage, correct?”  
“To be honest, general, I know very little.” Leia tucked that damn strain of hair back behind her ear once more.  
Organa looked puzzled. “Didn’t General Kenobi tell you about your parents? As I was to assume, he and your father’s family would work together to help raise you-”  
He looked over, expecting her to interrupt him with the names of Beru and Owen and to tell stories of how Ben was a welcomed guest and a funny antidote. Leia however, said nothing, biting down on her lip, giving Organa the answer he didn’t want. He sighed, rubbing his temple with his fancy gray gloves. “I was fearful of that happening.” He told Leia in a quiet tone.  
As they approached the war room, reminding Leia that she was going to try and save Han’s skin. She wondered if this was to be a regular thing. Organa and Leia walked into the war room, where they found Han, doing what he did best:  
Pissing off people in high places.  
“What’s going on?” Leia walked up to him, trying to act as peacekeeper. “Ah, Leia!” Han’s stupid smirk came back, “There, someone can back me up.” Han put his arm around Leia and turned to Captain Willard. “She can vouch for me in terms of my payment.”  
“Payment!” Willard was outraged, “Look, I know the stories about how we used to pay our spies but-“  
“I don’t care about the stories, I was promised money and I’m not leaving until I get some!” Han yelled, getting right into the face of Willard, so close Leia could see specs of spit coming out of his mouth.  
Organa stepped forward, placing a hand on Han’s shoulder. Han turned and suddenly Leia saw the man Han claimed to be turn into a seven-year-old boy. “Captain, I presume?” he asked with all seriousness. Han nodded, a loss for words.  
“Well, how much were you promised?” Organa asked, “ten thousand?”  
“Seventeen.” Han said, in a much quieter voice then Leia had ever heard him speak before, as though. Organa was quiet for a moment before a Rebellion Tech officer, a chubby thirty something year old ran up to Organa. “Sir?”  
“The ship?” Organa asked, without breaking eye contact with Han. The tech officer nodded and showed off a black metal object. “We found this under the hull of Captain Solo’s ship, sir.”  
Organa took it and held it up so that Han could see it. “I didn’t…I…” Han’s talent of getting out of messes like this seemed to fail him at this point.  
“Now, I’m going to assumed you didn’t know about this. They probably put this on your ship when you weren’t looking. You probably did a basic check but you were certain, deep into your bones, that they wouldn’t do it.”  
Han swallowed nervously.  
“As you can see, they did.” Organa held the object close to Han’s face. “And now they’re coming here, and the blood of the Rebellion will be on your hands, Solo. Not the first time you’ve caused that have you, because of your-”  
“Stop!”  
Leia got between the two of them. Organa was furious, seething through his entire body. You could see it in his eyes. How dare she interrupt him!  
“You can’t blame Han for it! You know The Empire’s wanted to know the location of the main base for years! Stealing the plans was the straw that broke the Bantha’s back!”  
Leia didn’t break eye contact as she stepped towards Organa, straining her neck as she looked up at him. “We did promise him payment. We gave him a few thousand up front, but I guess Ben assumed that you could cover the rest. And we also assumed there would be a reward for bringing Luke home.”  
She stepped away, giving Han a look of, ‘I’ve done all I can now to help.’  
Organa crossed his arms, starring down the smuggler. “Well you did bring my son back, safely. I owe you that. So, Captain, how do you like your reward in?”  
“I usually take it in Imperial credits, but I’ll take it in cash. Small notes if you have them, sir.” Han said, his confidence coming back in small steps.  
Han was referring to Old Republic money, which despite the Empire’s best attempts to enforce the Imperial credits, was still widely used throughout the galaxy. The Old Republic currency was made out of paper, making it harder to track. Indeed, Leia knew there was a vault somewhere on the farm filled with a few hundred dollars of Old Republic notes, in case there was a sudden death or worse if they had ever fallen into debt with the Hutt’s and had to escape off-world. Leia wondered if the Raiders had found that vault yet.  
“Sir!” Willard protested, “We’re a Rebel camp! We don’t have that amount of money!”  
“Well the, what else do we have?” Organa asked.  
“Well…” Han pondered, “I’m assuming you have tech facilities?  
“We do.” Willard squinted at the smuggler, wondering what he was playing at.  
“And they must have stocks and stocks of certain…precious metals?” Han asked, brazenly.  
While Organa looked cool and collected, Leia noted that deep down he might be screaming holy horror at that request. Even Willard found himself shocked by that request, enough to be at a lost for words.  
“Aren’t those important?” Leia asked no one in general, turning to Han as she spoke, who diverted his eyes from her, as though as though he was aware of how foolish the request made him seem in her eyes.  
“They indeed are.” Organa nodded, “we use them for repairs and such, sometimes even aided those who have helped us, as a token of our gratitude.”  
Organa turned towards Willard, wordlessly giving an order. “Sir!” Willard protest, interrupted by Han’s overconfident huff.  
“You don’t want word to get around that the Rebellion can’t honor its debts, now, can ya!” Han crossed his arms and looked over at Leia, seemingly hoping for validation from her. But Leia had none to give. Willard move to protest, but Organa motioned his hand toward Willard, ‘don’t’ is what he seemed to say, as though Han was possibly speaking the truth for once.  
Winter ran into the room, looking up at her Father for understanding of the situation. “We need to assume this base will be under attack within a few hours, possibly less.” Organa directed towards Willard, “prepare for it accordingly.” He motioned towards Han, “Make sure the smuggler is paid. The sooner he gets it, the sooner he’s gone.” Organa shot Han a look of such anger Leia thought he could melt ice with that stare.  
Willard nodded and began barking orders once more. Winter slightly touched Leia’s arm, “I’ll help you get cleaned up. You look like you need a hot shower.”


	36. THE CONFRONTATION

"You'll be do with a long hot shower. I find that helps. Unlike that desert planet Father says you're from, water isn't a rarity here." Winter pressed a button on the control panel as they stepped into the lift. The doors closing as they "You don't mine sharing a quarter with me, do you? It will be only for a night or two until we get your own room, besides, we can stay up late talking like I used to do with my foster sister-" Winter looked over at Leia for a reaction, pausing when she saw Leia's face, loss of all emotion.  
Leia had never been one for small talk. Growing up on a farm, if you wanted to talk to Owen about something, it had to be pressing. Besides, considering the past few hours, Leia wasn’t much in the mood for talking.  
Winter pressed the emergency stop button, causing the lift to come to a halt. Leia looked at Winter, confused as to why she did that.  
"Would you like to see him?" Winter asked after a moment. "Old Ben?"  
Leia nodded. Yes. Old Ben Kenobi. Her Ben. She could do with his wisdom right about now. Winter pressed a different button and Leia felt the lift go down for a few seconds, stopping with a ding.  
The doors open, reveling a dimly lit hallway filled with several people running to and from, the sense of battle in the air. Winter motioned at Leia to follow and Leia did. Winter walked with such confidence, people stopped and saluted her. Leia wondered if her mother ever had that experience, and if she would ever get that level of respect.  
"Is it true what they say about Tatooine?" Winter asked as they walked down the corridor. "I-I'm sorry?" Leia asked, puzzled. Winter had pulled her long hair into a perfect braid that was draped over her shoulder, bouncing with each move she made. "The Hutt's. Is it true that they control the planet? That half of the population is a slave, and the other half owns slaves?"  
Leia found herself at a loss for words, trying to figure out how to respond to that. Winter giggled. "Forgive me if that question seems so odd, I've never met anyone from your sector of the galaxy before. It seemed like this mythical place that only existed on the HoloNet."  
"I could say the same thing about Alderaan. Everyone living in peace, clean air for a thousand years. I never thought I would meet someone from there, let alone visit it." the two of them giggled for a moment, forgetting that they were on a rebel base for a moment, and instead just being two teenage girls for once.  
They turned a corner and from there they could see the medical center. Winter quietly took Leia's hand, as though it was a warning of sorts. 'he might not be awake.' Leia squeezed back. ‘All that matters is I see him.’ With that, Winter led her in.  
The medical center was almost empty, save for a few left over pilots from the last battle, with inguries that would take weeks for them to heal from. One of the pilots that Leia passed by was having to be strapped in, screaming and spitting in a nurses face. “What’s wrong with him?” Leia asked. Winter simply tapped the side of her head. “Those war wounds can last a lifetime if not properly treated.” Winter warned. “When was the last battle? Luke never mentioned-” Leia paused as a solider with a scar down his cheek stopped and saluted Winter.  
" it’s fine Leia.” Winter nodded at the solider, who left the two girls in peace. “It was about a week ago. I was still on Alderaan having dinner with Father and Mother when it happened. That's how we got the plans you see. They were being held on this Imperial Base on Scarif. Father took us there once on Holiday a few years ago. Running in the sand, the water was purest in the sector-"  
"You enjoyed playing in the sand?" Leia interrupted, somewhat shocked. Like most of the other farm children, she had spent countless days playing in the sand just outside the homestead with Biggs and other childhood friends, but her love for sand had ended with that sandstorm that gave her sand lung.  
Winter looked confused for a moment. "Do you not like sand? Feeling it on your feet as you run through it? The beauty it brings to worlds?" she asked in her soft voice.  
"No. It's rough and course and gets everywhere." Leia’s tone was somewhat snappy; something she hoped didn’t ruin the mood.  
Winter didn't respond, focusing on locating a doctor, who pointed them in the right direction. Ben had been relocated to a private room on the orders of Organa himself. No doubt in Leia’s mind that it was for his safety: Leia had a feeling Vader wouldn’t give up so easily on Ben.  
Winter typed in a passcode, allowing the doors to open with a swish. Leia stepped forward, her eyes adjusting nicely to the cool light of the room. On the bed in the room, laid Ben. He had been dressed in a white medical gown, wires connecting him to several different machines, monitoring his vitals.  
A clear oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, his breath fogging up the mask, the only clear sign Leia saw to Ben still being alive. Leia approached Ben and placed her hand on his. A slight twitch, his eyes opening, showing off his pale blue eyes for a slight moment.  
"Hey…" Leia cooed softly. He gave no response, his eyes closing once more. Winter walked over to the computer near the life support system, looking up his info. “See here, the wound.” Leia looked at the grisly wound and grimanced. “He’s lucky he got out in one piece, do you know how much damnage a lightsaber can do?” Winter asked.  
Leia shrugged. “No, not really.”  
Winter expanded the wound and looked at it. “Father said the Jedi’s were all killed during Order 66. But how…”  
“Darth Vader.” Leia replied. Winter looked Leia, a surprised looked on her face. “Vader?” Winter said in a half whispered. “Vader has a lightsaber. he did this to Ben.”  
Winter paused for a moment. “Well, that was always the rumor, that Vader had trained as a Jedi. But I thought-”  
SWWWISH!  
The door opened, causing both the girls to look towards the door with shock.  
"I tell ya Chewie, its clear sailing from- Princess?"  
Leia turned around. There stood the damn smuggler himself, and his ever-faithful Chewbacca. Chewbacca raised a paw and barked a greeting at Leia. Han pointed a finger at Winter.  
“Who’s she?” he asked.  
Winter raised a eyebrow. “Whose he?” she asked.  
“Winter, this is Han Solo. He’s the smuggler who Ben and I hired to get us to Alderaan. Han, this is Winter. She’s the princess around here.”  
Han huffed. “She doesn’t look like it. What are you, fifteen or something?”  
“Sixteen thank you.” Winter crossed her arms and looked towards Han, “Hopefully you showed my father more respect then you’re showing me.”  
“Look, I showed your father just the right amount of respect. Do you have a problem with the deal or something?”  
"You mean besides you taking much needed supplies to save your own skin?" Winter rolled her eyes as she exited out of the pictures on the computer, pulling out her datapad from her back pocket as she spoke, "You must be more trustworthy of Father, Captain. You are the most suspicious man in the entire galaxy it seems like. And I've dined with Imperial Officers. If there was a problem, you probably would have been aware of it by now."  
Now it was Han's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever Princess."  
"I may be just a teenager, but I am of Royalty, which you will respect, Captain." Winter snarled with such force Leia for sure thought it was Bail Organa standing next to her, not Winter.  
"What are you doing here Han? Haven’t you caused enough trouble around here as it is?" Leia crossed her arms as she stare down the smuggler. Han simply shrugged and placed his hands on his hips, his to go causal look. "Well, that Willard fellow told me it would be a minute as they got my reward, so I cleaned up a bit, not that anyone has noticed, and I figured I might as well say goodbye to the Old Man there, because I-"  
"Because you doubt the resilience of the Rebellion?" Winter said without even looking up from her Datapad.  
"Because it may come as a surprise to you, but I may be a bit of a ass, but I have manners when due.” Han huffed before looking over at Winter.  
“and to answer your question, yeh, I do. A planet destroying space station is heading this way, Princess. I doubt a few pilots would be able to stop it. Am I the only one with common sense around here? That thing destroyed your planet!"  
"Common sense would be joining the Rebellion, Han!" Leia felt her blood begin to boil. What was it about this man? "The Rebellion is short on pilots, they need every hand they can get! The Falcon could turn the tide!"  
"No!" Han said sharply, one finger in Leia's face. "I did my time and more when I was a dumb kid your age but no more! I'm older and wiser now! I'm going to do what I do best!"  
"Annoy the hell out of everybody with your blabbering?" Winter snarled.  
This made Chewbacca laugh. Han shot him a dirty look and looked at the girls. “You know, even a week ago I would have LOVED having two girls pleading with me to stay. But no. I’m taking my reward, paying off my debt. That’s all I need to worry about.”  
"So that's it? You're going to let the Empire take over, either kill us or throw us in some backwater prison, and you're going to keep your head down and not get into trouble?" Leia huffed in disbelief. "What reality are you living in? You’ll last twenty seconds before being thrown into jail somewhere!"  
"Watch me, you'll find, given the situation, I can be a perfect gentleman." Han placed his hand on his chest and spoke in an uppity tone, trying to prove a point but more then likely trying to get under Winter's skin.  
His eyes narrowed as he looked down at Leia. "Besides, I ain't hearing any of your plans. What do you plan to do? Use the Jedi Magic to heal the old man so he can save everyone? Blood sacrifice? Maybe try and get lucky with the Prince in your final moments?"  
“I’m not saying you guys need to do it, but it would probably get a lot of your system.” Winter calmly suggested.  
“shut up!” Leia and Han, once more in unison, yelled at Winter.  
“So what’s it gonna be, Princess?” Han sneered. “Because you’re real good at giving criticism but not so great at taking it.”  
One of the few tidbits Leia had been ever able to pry from her Uncle Owen about her Father was that he rarely obeyed authority. Someone could tell him 'no' and her father's response was 'watch me.' Sometimes it worked out well for him. Sometimes. It was over a fire under a harvest moon when Owen, drunk on a liquid, had relayed the tale of her Grandmother’s death. How her Father had returned, only to be told that her Grandmother had been kidnapped and there was nothing to be done. Her Father disappeared for three days, returning with her Grandmother’s body and his clothes soaked in dried blood.  
Leia felt her Father in that moment. She'd show Han. She'd show everyone who ever doubted her. Then they'd be sorry. They’d ever regret teasing Leia with her big dreams and small height. She’d show them.  
Leia looked at Han, fury in her eyes. “I’m volunteering."  
Winter looked up, open her mouth to say something, and then stopped, having decided it probably wasn’t her place.  
Han's face became one of confusion as the words reached him. "W-what?" Han pursed his lips in confusion. "You-You can't volunteer!"  
"Why, because I'm a girl?” Leia adjusted herself. " You saw me during the escape. I’m a good shot. You didn’t belive me but I am. And someone’s gonna have to volunteer. I’m not going to sit by and watch The Empire get away with pulling another Alderaan. I’m going to volunteer, I’m going to help destroy the same thing, and hopefully, you’ll be around so I can see your stupid face as the Death Star is destroyed. So Captain…Watch me."  
Leia began to storm out. She wasn’t going to lie; it felt good to tell him off like that. Watching his stupid face realize she wasn’t kidding, that she had a plan and if that meant blowing up the Death Star, so be it! But still! How dare he! How dare-  
"Leia!" Han caught up with her, walking with her down the hallway.  
"What now, come to talk me out of it?" Leia snapped at him. Han pulled on her arm, twirling her to face him. "Do you think this is some kind of game?"  
"If this was a game, you'd still be playing! You seem to enjoy those." Leia pulled her arm away from Han's grasp. "And I'm not about to quit."  
"Do you realize you're basically signing up for a full on suicide mission? How you'll likely last maybe five minutes tops before you get blown up, and I won’t be there to save you!"  
"At least I'll be trying!" Leia began storming towards the lift, pressing the button to call the lift to the floor. Han ran towards her. "So you're willing to die for this…this lost cause? I don’t get it!"  
“Maker please!” Leia rolled her eyes as she looked at Han. “What do you not get! Is money really your only concern these days! You weren’t even half interested in saving Luke until I told you he was rich!”  
“But-”  
“No Buts! Han…you have a ship, you have a co-pilot. You know what I have? Nothing. Everyone loves to talk about how great my parents were but they’re dead. And my Aunt and Uncle! I can’t go back to Tattooine. What would I do there, be a farmer like my Uncle for the rest of my life before dying of sand lung, or lets face it, bordem?” Leia shook her head, staring at the doors ahead. “this. This ‘lost cause’? This is the only thing I have left. My parents died for it. If needed I’ll die for it to.”  
Han sighed after a moment before looking at her.  
"What about Ben? What about-"  
"Ben would want me to do the right thing!” Leia twirled her face to look at Han, her nostrils flaring up in anger once more. “And the right thing isn't running away from battle, it's helping to win it!"  
The lift made a ding noise, before the doors opened up. She stepped in, pressing the close button. She didn’t have anything left to say to him. but Han, ever so president, placed a hand on the door to keep it from closing.  
"Han, I don't have much time, they're probably prepping the fighters as we speak." Leia sighed, tired of well…him. What was his goal? To wear her down so she couldn’t fight?  
"Neither do I Princess." Han sighed. "I used that up long ago."  
Silence for a moment, save for the various rebels running back to and from places behind them, the station now on full on alert. Leia looked up at Han's eyes, which seemed to be begging her, pleading.  
"So you won't help us?" Leia asked with all honesty.  
"Not this again. Look, you seem like a good kid, and you’re a good shot-”  
“Han-”  
I'm trying to save your life Kid! That escape we pulled off? The impossible escape is NOTHING compared to actual-”  
"Don't! You know Ben saw something in you! I don't know what but he saw something meaningful. Told me to trust you. But you know what I see?"  
Han didn't answer. He just looked at her. She sensed it. He was afraid. Afraid for her. She didn’t understand why this stupid smuggler, after spending the better part of a week bitching about her choices, suddenly wanted to help influence them. But Leia couldn't care less at that moment. She knew she was right. She wanted to make him realize that.  
"A coward." Leia pressed for the floor where she'd know Organa would be on, never breaking eye contact with Han as she did.  
For once, Han didn't have a quick comment to shoot back at her with. She wondered if that comment wounded him like she wanted it too. She wondered if for once, he would stop calling her Princess or Kid or whatever nickname he used for her.  
He didn’t nod or pout or anything. He simply stepped back, allowing the doors to close.  
Once more, Leia came face to face with her reflection, something, to her surprise, she couldn't recognize anymore.


	37. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently, finals almost killed me. On the plus side I made all A's and B's so that's awesome! Anyway please like and comment!

As the doors closed, Leia placed her head against the door and banged it a few times. 'What are you doing Leia?' she asked, her senses coming to her. 'What the hell are you doing? What are you trying to prove?''

The doors opened again. People sitting at various computer stations, talking in low voices. A few people looked at Leia as she stepped into the room, before going back to their respective stations.

Leia begin to move forward, keeping her head down as she did.

'You know there's still time. Han's probably at his ship now, waiting. If you apologize, he'd probably take you to Naboo. You can probably find a database on The Rulers of Naboo; find the one who looks like you. No problem.'

She saw Organa and Luke standing over a display computer, whispering at each other intently. It was clear both father and son were in disagreement over something. Leia listened as she approached:

"You've always known my feelings about you in battle. You haven't even seen a doctor yet! No telling what Vader did to you!""

"I'm not a child! You can't-"

"You may not be a child but you are still my son! There is no way I will allow you to do so!"

"Father, I'm fine! And you know I'm good-"

'Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe Han's right, maybe you are-"

"I volunteer." Leia was surprised in the confidence in her voice. Then again, after everything that had happened during the last few weeks, nothing surprised her anymore.

Luke and Organa's conversation came to a complete halt the moment she spoke. Luke looked at her with a sense of worry, a sense of needing to protect her.

But she didn't need protection. Owen had made sure of that. 

"Shouldn't I be focused on other stuff?" Leia had asked Owen once. She was ten. He was teaching her how to shoot. A bad encounter with a Raider had left him with a limp. Owen squinted at her. "Like what?"

Leia shrugged. "Like dresses. Finding a husband. You know. Beru stuff."

Owen grunted. "Times are tough. You need to defend yourself. Last thing you need is to be helpless." He tossed her the laser rifle, and pointed at the makeshift target that was fifty yards away. "Fire."

Leia swung the laser rifle into position and fired at the target, watching it explode as the laser hit.

Hand.

She could feel her hand. It was shaking. Fear? Nerves? Excitement to prove Han wrong? Whatever it was she didn't like it.

She put her hands behind her back, holding them together, trying to hide the shakes from them.

Organa walked over to her, looming over her, trying to read her, understand the madness behind this. "If you do this, there is a possibility young Skywalker that you will die. Do you realize that?" he said after a moment. "This is not a game where dying means you have to restart where you last saved like in the holoarcades. You could actually die. Every battle there are losses on both sides. You have to fully understand that risk."

In the corner of her eye, she saw Luke cross his arms, looking at her, a smirk on his face as he did so. A sense filled her body: he knew what she was capable of.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Yes."

"I don't have anything to lose. " Leia raised her head to meet Organa's gaze as she spoke. His face was made of stone.

"Sir…I know my parents were great people, but they're gone. They died for this…" Leia motioned at the room. "This cause. If they were willing to die for a cause this great, then I know what I have to do."

Organa was unsure about this, which was clear. Luke, sensing the tension, walked over and touched his Father's shoulder. "Father, when we were attempting our escape, Leia and Han manned the turrets. They shot any and every Tie Fighter that came after us. Leia's handy with a blaster as well. She's a warrior, probably one of the best."

Organa thought on it for a moment before looking down at Leia. "Then it's settled." Organa nodded towards Luke, pulling his cape towards him with a dramatic effect as he walked away.

Luke walked up to Leia, a stupid grin on his face. "What…did I do something wrong?" Leia asked him. "Was it wrong to mention my parents like that?"

"More like something right. Father rarely agrees to anything as quickly as he did just now!" Luke shook his head after a moment. "Then again, the battle of Scarif…we lost several brave souls that day. Father must either be very desperate for fighters or easily impressed by you."

"I find that lack of faith disturbing." Leia muttered.

Luke touched her face with his hand, lifting her chin so she could look at him. "Will it help if I tell you I have faith in you?"

Leia smiled. "Perhaps it might."

"Luke!" Organa's voice boomed from the nearby conference room. Luke removed his hand from her. "Finally! The briefing! We need to get seated."

Luke led her into the conference room, where several pilots, navigators, and other people filled up the rows in front of a large display screen. Luke pointed to a figure near the middle. "Wedge, Wedge! Oh you're going to love Wedge, he's like the best. Besides you of course. WEDGE!" Luke caught Wedge's attention, and pulled Leia over to them. Wedge, a serious looking fellow with dark hair turned and smiled upon seeing Luke. Wedge and Luke embraced, hugging as though they were siblings reunited after years

"I heard there were new arrivals but I hadn't heard you were with them!" Wedge laughed as he pulled out of the hug. "Oh you have no idea Wedge!" Luke suddenly remembered Leia was standing next to him. "Oh, shit! Wedge!" Luke put his hand on Leia's back and presented Leia to him.

"This is Leia. She rescued me."

Wedge smirked. "You would have to be rescued by a girl." He looked Leia up and down and held out his hand. "Welcomed to this motley crew."

Leia carefully took his hand and shook it, unsure of what to make of him. Wedge looked at Luke. "Are you two sitting next to me?"

Luke shook his head no. "Considering I was suppose to be executed less than a day ago, Father wants me here on base for the run. Leia's flying instead."

Wedge looked at Luke with a sense of surprise. "But…we always fly together."

"Maybe next time." Luke patted Wedge's shoulder. "Keep a eye on her, will you?" He nodded at Wedge and Leia as he made his way over to where Organa was standing, near the edge of the display. Organa grabbed his son's head and pulled him close, so that their foreheads touched. It was odd, seeing such a tender moment between the two of them. Luke broke away while smiling, embarrassed.

Leia felt bittersweet seeing that exchange. Owen would have never done that; he wasn't that emotionally open like the General was. Leia realized that this past week had been the worst for him, his planet, gone. His wife, also gone. And Luke…the fact he was alive was miracle.

And for him, that's all that matter, that his children were safe.

Leia turned to Wedge. "Is Organa the head of the Rebellion?" she asked.

Wedge smirked at her. "You don't know a lot about the Rebellion, now do you?"

"I'm from the Outer Rim, so…no."

Wedge chuckled, shaking his head as he did. "No, he's not the head HEAD. He's one of the heads. There's like eight of them I think, which are part of this council. Senator Amidala formed it, but after she died this other Senator, Mon Mothma, became their defacto leader. She comes and goes a lot like Organa. She was here before Scarif, but I havent seen her since before the Scarif operations."

"Isn't this extremely important though?" Leia asked. "You would think!" Wedge replied. "I think there's a deal where they all only show up if its life or death. Even if you only use back space passages and communicate via handwriting and backchannels, there's still a chance the Empire may decide to off ya. And you wouldn't see it coming."

Leia gulped before whispering, "So what was Scarif, exactly?"

Wedge huffed. "Only the greatest battle ever! You would have liked Cassian. I hear you have a thing for scoundrels."

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Leia muttered. Wedge smiled and ruffled Leia's hair. "Cheer up Princess!"

"I'm not a-"

A growl came from behind them, interrupting Leia's protest. Leia turned, seeing Threepio for the first time since she arrived. She was surprised to see him with Chewbacca. She wondered if the poor Wookie was being bothered by the droid. "Threepio! Over here!" She waved over Threepio. Threepio walked over to them, "Hello Mistress Leia. I was beginning to worry something terrible had happened to you!"

Wedge looked at Leia, confused. "Wait, aren't you the same-"

"Oh yes, Hello Master Wedge!" Threepio greeted Wedge with a chipper tone. "So much has happened!"

As Threepio begin to fill in Wedge with the details of the horrible past two weeks, Leia saw Artoo roll up to her, giving her a little beep. "Hey buddy," she cooed at him while she patted him on the head. She remembered Ben mentioning that Artoo had belonged to her Father. She wondered how many times her father had patted her on the head like she had now. As she ran her hand across Artoo's dome she felt a weird feeling come across her. She heard a man's voice in her head, chuckling, "You're not going to go and get yourself in trouble, now are you Artoo?"

Was that…was that her Father's voice?

She couldn't place it but an odd feeling; deep within her bones shook her, when she realized that. Darkness, fear, anger. Lots and lots of anger. Why did her Father have all this…anger?

She was going to have to ask Ben about this, for it seemed, unnatural. "Leia!"

Leia turned, her concentration broken. Wedge motioned towards the door.

Han was standing at the door, his hands on his hips, peering over the crowd, looking for someone all the while pretending to ignore Leia. "That's the smuggler, isn't it?" she heard Wedge ask.

"Yeh."

"There's been rumors about him for a few years now. They say he made the Kessel Run in record time. They say he kills people in cold blood-"

"Not cold." Leia felt herself turn quickly. Why was she defending this man? "It was in self-defense."

Wedge huffed. "Sure, Princess."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Wedge opened his mouth to respond but a sudden hush came over the crowd as an old man dressed in all tan stepped forward. Wedge nudged Leia. "That's General Dodonna. He's in charge of the base here. Usually the attacks he has planned out are amazing."

"Usually?"

"If he has longer then a week."

Leia had a bad feeling at that moment.

She turned around, seeing Han. Han was focused on Dodonna, leaning on an exposed wall pipe while Chewie was standing next to him. She wondered if the reason why he was attending the briefing was a reassurance for him. That if the plan didn't sound too impossible he could leave with no guilt on his conscious. That he didn't just leave the farm girl and the old man to die.

"Good afternoon." General Dodonna spoke, walking to the other side of the display as he did. The crowd murmured back a response.

"Two weeks ago the Rebellion made a attack on the Imperial Base of Scarif. The attack, lead by Captain Andor and Jyn Erso, stole the plans to the Battle Station known as the Death Star. This Battle Station, to which we estimate is the size of a small moon, has the power to decimate planets, even to destroy them."

Behind him, video of the Death Star's power being used on Scarif and Alderaan were shown, causing some small murmurings across the crowd. "Many brave fighters of ours lost their lives to help steal the plans." General Dodonna noted. Leia noticed Winter in the corner, tearful. General Organa hugged his daughter close to him. "Were she and this Cassian close?" she asked Wedge. Wedge peered over at Winter and looked back at Leia. "I didn't know she cared that much about him," Wedge muttered, crossing his arms like he was an older brother voicing his disproval.

"-Therefore we must attack the Station before it attacks us. Now, here are the plans." General Dodonna announced. The videos behind him disappear, pulling up a technical readout of The Death Star behind him. "From my analyzation of the plans, it is heavily guarded, rendering a attack from the inside useless. The station has a firepower greater then the entire Rebellion's fleet."

"So a direct large-scale assault would be useless?" a pilot near the front asked. Dodonna nodded. "Correct. Therefore, small fighters, preferably single fighter starships would have a better chance of getting through and penetrating the battle stations defense shield."

The crowd murmured in confusion. Leia turned and saw Chewbacca looking at Han, as though to ask 'is it possible?" Han rolled his eyes and waved off Chewbacca, as though to say 'it's crazy talk.'

A rough looking thirty something man stood up from the corner. "That's the Gold Leader, he's in charge of the Gold Squadron." Wedge whispered to Leia. Gold Leader looked at Dodonna in disbelief, "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but what good are our fighters going to be against well, that." He pointed to the screen ahead.

"I see your concern Commander. However, Princess Winter has recommended-"

"Oh Really? Of all people, Winter?"

"Yes, Really!" Winter shot back, stepping forward to address Gold Leader. "While you may be the more experienced one here Gold Leader, I don't make mistakes." Both Leia and Wedge chuckled quietly at Winter asserting herself. Gold Leader looked at Winter with surprise, looking at Organza, who simple arm crossing was a reminder to all the fighters not to doubt Winter's decisions.

"Well, Princess…" Gold Leader he sighed, "Considering you're the one with the more experience, in relation to the Death Star. So, go on." He crossed his arms and looked at her. Leia realized the intentional diss against Winter, wondering how Winter put up with that treatment. On Tattooine, Luke or even Organa would be within their right to shoot Gold Leader where he stood.

Leia could see a flash of anger across Winter's eyes, before turning and addressing the crowd. "There's a weakness in the battle station."

A low murmur of disbelief went throughout the crowd. Winter typed into her datapad, displaying on screen a hologram recording of a middle age man, which despite the blue tint had graying hair and the eyes of a man filled with regret. She wondered if she was looking into Han's future.

"This man is Galen Erso. While the plans to the Death Star have existed since before the Clone Wars, he was the one who helped construct it, on the threat of him and his family being executed. Because of this, he intentionally created a flaw in the design: small enough that the Empire wouldn't notice, big enough for small fighters like the ones on this base to get through."

Leia heard from behind her the sound of Artoo beeping excitedly, as though he had been longing for something like this. Leia wondered if maybe the poor droid had finally gone mad.

Winter typed into her datapad again, causing the picture of Galen to go away, pulling up the plans to the Death Star instead, zooming into one section just below the main reactor. "Here. It's a small thermal exhaust port, no more then about two meters wide. An extra centimeter would have had Erso killed for incompetence." Dodonna informed the crowd. "This approach however will not be easy. It will require you fighters to make your way to this trench and just barley skim the surface. Do not touch the surface, unless you like to cause burn damage to not only your own ship, but your body as well. The exhaust port is open to a shaft, which leads directly to the main reactor system. Only, and only a direct hit will do. If so, the hit will start a chain reaction, causing the battle station to explode." Behind him, an animation showing what the attack would look like played on screen to give everyone an idea.

The room murmured. Now even Leia thought it was impossible. She didn't have to see Han to know his face was that of wide eye disbelief. She could even sense him wondering if he should stay, help out.

"Now of course, here is the hardest part." Organa added, stepping in front of the screen, motioning to Dodonna as though to say, 'pardon me.' "The shaft has recently been ray-shielded in such a way that our regular lasers cannot penetrate. Therefore you will have to use proton torpedoes."

Wedge huffed. "That'd be a neat trick if it wasn't impossible."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Leia reassured Wedge, "Back home the womprats were usually no bigger than two meters and all I had were a T-16 and a laser rifle."

Wedge simply raised an eyebrow at her, "this isn't going to be as easy as what you apparently did for fun back in the outer rims, Leia. You're going to have to be a master at marksmanship, believe me."

"It wasn't just for fun," Leia rolled her eyes, "we sometimes-"

"Squadrons, report to your respective ships and May The Force be with you!" Dodonna declared, dismissing the fighters from the briefing. Winter approached Leia and Wedge, causing Wedge to stand up to attention and salute her. "Wedge, it's just me."

"Sorry, you know, pre-battle nerves." Wedge relaxed, putting his hands behind his back, smiling at her. "What's up Buttercup?"

The nickname caused Winter to look down and smile shyly. "I'm here for Leia. Father says I need to prep her."

"Yeh, of course. See ya on the battlefield Leia." Wedge nodded at her before looking at Winter and smiling, "Later, Buttercup."

When Wedge was out of earshot, Leia turned to Winter and simply raised a eyebrow. Winter shook her head. "I think he likes me."

"Clearly."

"Speaking of boys, where your smuggler fellow go?"

Leia turned to where she thought Han and Chewbacca were, only to find they've left. Leia felt her face fall, turning back to Winter.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess…I thought he would at least say goodbye."

"Isn't that life though Leia? People come in and out of your life. Sometimes they stay forever. Other times they leave without saying goodbye. It's just a part of life."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

Leia shrugged. "I never got to say thank you. I just yelled at him and told him he was a coward. I'm always going to regret that."

Winter, nodding, hugged Leia before looking at her in the face. "We will regret Father's wrath if we don't get yourself ready in time to join the rest of the squad."

Leia faked a smile for Winter, who put her arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the room. "Besides, you'll find another scoundrel soon enough." Winter's comment was enough to make Leia chuckle.


	38. SEE YOU AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Preps for Battle: says goodbye to a old friend.

"Okay let's get you dressed." Winter said, pulling Leia into a closed off room. "Father's allowing you to have your own room, how lucky is that?" Winter giggled. "Luke and the other boys have to change in the boys common area!"

Leia didn't share her opinions about the oddness of having to change clothes for battle but considering everything she had been through over the past couple of days, she didn't question it. The smell of the garbage shoot still lingered somewhat on her clothes. "Don't worry, we'll have them washed, or thrown out, depending on if we can get the smell out," Winter assured her, crinkling her nose at the slight smell. 

Leia carefully removed her clothes, exposing herself to Winter, as she did so. Winter gazed at her with admiration. "I see why Luke has a crush on you." She giggled before motioning at Leia, "Okay let's hurry, you got an evil Empire to take down."

She had Leia a dark top that ended that when she placed it on herself, ended just underneath her bust. "What is this," Leia looked down, noticing that the top fully compressed her chest, making her as flat as a boy.

"Standard issue underwear of course." Winter muttered as she scanned Leia with a small monitor, "Also don't mind this, I'm having to complete a basic physical scan, required for all Rebellion pilots, of course."

"I thought underwear didn't exist in space?"

"Whoever told you that had never been to space." Winter snarked before throwing Leia a matching pair of boy shorts. "Now hurry."

Leia complied, pulling on her boy shorts, followed by the bodyglove, which Winter boasted, "We copied it from stolen Imperial designs. Unlike Imperials, ours can withstand direct blasts."

After that, Leia was stuffed into a bright orange suit. "It will be cool when it's warm and warm when it's cool." Winter told her, zipping her in. "And also it will keep you from sustaining terrible burns in case of fire."

"A question, how many people actually survive um, combat?" Leia asked, feeling nervous once more.

"Well I mean…if you come back from this mission, which you will, because you're like, a Skywalker, you'll have a 70% chance of living for at least five more years afterword's."

Winter told her proudly.

"What do you mean coming back from this mission?"

Winter gritted her teeth, "I don't have the information on that."

"Winter? Are you sending me off to my death?"

"More or less, but on another note-" Leia felt a sharp pain as Winter stabbed her with a needle, extracting blood from her. "ouch!" Leia cried.

"For someone who grew up on a literal Death Planet, you sure are sensitive."

"We don't go around poking needles at each other!" Leia swatted at Winter.

"In. You sound like a hick, no offense." Winter injected the needle into a different datapad, which, at least Leia could figure, was analyzing her blood for various diseases. Winter glanced at it and turned off the Datapad before the results could come forward. "Rebellion protocol says we need all of our fighters vaccinated, but that usually requires a quarantine, especially because you very likely haven't been exposed to any Imperial designed viruses."

"Uh, I've had sand lung. Does that count?"

Winter simply blinked. Leia shook her head. "Moving on then, Winter?"

Winter nodded, placing a box looking thing around Leia's neck, before plugging it into the suit itself. It looked old and worn and had two switches on them. Winter slid up the two white ones, before tapping on the blue switch until it made a beep. "Life support." Winter explained, "So we can monitor your vitals from here, know if you need to get out, or if we need to pull you out." Winter paused at the last part, pausing for a bit before looking at Leia.

"You remind me of her."

"Who?"

"Jyn Erso. Criminal type, like your scoundrel. Anyway, she had connections towards the Death Star. She had more anger than you do. But I can sense it."

"Sense what?"

"The Power that Shall Not be Named!' Winter exclaimed in a very theatrical voice.

Winter motioned to a seat next to her, where a helmet with various decals and a pair of black leather gloves sat. Leia picked them up, stuffing the helmet under her arm. "How do I look?" Leia asked.

Winter nodded at her handiwork, proud of herself. "Like a true warrior!" she smiled at Leia, "Luke's not going to regret letting you go in his place."

"Not like he had much of a choice," Leia muttered to no one but herself. Leia and Winter left the room for a moment, nearly being run over by attendants preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Ready to go-" Winter turned, finding an empty space next to her.

"Leia?"

Leia rushed into the medical bay, finding a nurse tending to the still comatose Ben. "He hasn't, awaken, yet?" she asked.

The nurse shook her head, saying something about the severity of the wounds. Leia asked for a moment with him, placing her helmet and gloves on the table next to Ben's bed.

She watched as his chest moved up and down, his breath fogging up his oxygen mask. "Ben, I have to go now." She declared to him, "I'm flying in the battle. Isn't that grand.

No response. Leia sat down next to him, worrying. To her, this did not seem like the grand exit a Jedi of his stature was to leave this world like. He should have died in battle, or later, peacefully, rather than from these unfair wounds. "Ben, I mean…Obi-Wan. Right? That's your correct name."

His breath turned raspy for a moment, as though to say 'Yes, my child.'

Leia nodded. "Obi, I'm not going to die today, in case you were worried."

She thought she saw a smirk on the old man, like he thought that statement adorable. "People keep telling me I'm a Skywalker, that I have this legacy to live up for. But until last week, this was just a name to me, a connection to parents who well, I didn't know. And I still don't. But now I have these powers, powers that I don't understand and I don't think I can control. You're the first person who has ever made me feel okay about these powers."

Leia wiped a tear away from her face, before looking back at the Jedi Knight. "I need you to promise something Obi, I need you to…I need you to help train me. I'm going to come back from this battle, and you're going to help me become a Jedi Knight like my father. I'm not going to be the last Jedi, understand?"

It felt silly of her to expect a response from him, but she didn't care anymore.

She leaned in next to Ben. "I'm not going to say goodbye, because goodbye suggests I'll never see you again, but I will. I know that much. I'll see you again, I know that much. Thank you, Ben."

Leia leaned in and kissed the old Jedi's forehead, like a daughter greeting a father. As she closed her eyes she saw a vision of a younger Obi-Wan, with reddish hair, white slowly creeping up on it. he seemed to smile at her, as though to give her permission to go.

Leia pulled away, grabbed her gloves and helmet and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the no update, I let life get ahead of me once more, whoops!  
> Anyway, taking a break from nanowrimo to post this. I'll try to finish this before the month is up, as well as make all A's/win NaNoWriMo/have a life outside of writing!  
> Enjoy!


	39. FOREVER SOLO

Leia stepped onto the ground floor, finding a base prepping for battle. For once, Leia felt excited. It felt like the first time she actually belonged somewhere. She noticed a few crew members stopping when they saw her, saluting her as she passed. 'Your Mother was a Queen," she reminded herself. She caught her reflection. Brown hair, matching eyes. Perhaps…she remembered how the Royals in some of Beru's holo-programs looked like. She stood up straight, relaxed her shoulders, and held her head high. She smirked at her reflection. 'now you look like Royalty.' She thought.

"Mistress Leia!" a familiar robotic voice called. Leia turned, and saw the ever present Threepio run up to her.

"Threepio, aren't you supposed to be with the others in the control room?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. it's just…you'll be flying with Artoo, and well…Artoo is my dearest and perhaps only friend. We've been through so much together. I need to wish him off, if you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. I understand." She motioned towards the droid, following him down a corner and into-

"Han."

Leia felt herself pause, while Threepio ran off without her.

"All flight crews, man your station. Attention, all flight crews, please man your stations." A man announced over the loudspeaker.

Leia didn't understand her feelings towards the smuggler. There he was, the nerve of him. Deliberately ignoring all the activity around him. While everyone else was prepping for a fight, he was prepping to run away. He and Chewier were loading up small greenish grey boxes onto an armored speeder, possibly the only one Organa was allowing to help with the smugglers payment.

Leia walked towards him. He didn't seem to notice her, or was ignoring her.

"You're leaving?" Leia was surprised by the seeming cracking of her voice. Perhaps, in some corner or her mind, she had thought, perhaps that those harsh words she said to him an hour or so earlier might have changed his mind.

But that was foolish of her to think that, she realized.

Han kept loading the boxes.

"Man your battle stations!" the Loudspeaker announced once more.

"You know, this was supposed to be an easy charter." Han turned around, his ever changing eyes now a soft brown, "an old man, some droids, a princess." He teased the last part.

He wanted to break the tension, he WANTED her to laugh. This was his attempt at making things right.

But Leia didn't feel like laughing. At least…not now anyway.

"Still mad at me Princess?" he asked, stopping loading his reward for a moment.

"Don't call me that." Leia quietly ordered after a moment, "I'm not a princess."

"not the way I see it. you say your mother's a queen, right? Boom. Therefore, you're a Princess." Han leaned against a box, motioning at the air, "Princess! Leia! Hmm. That sounds better than it did in my head."

Leia still didn't smile. Han stopped leaning against the boxes and moved one onto the speeder as he spoke: "Look, I got into some trouble with that Jabba fellow back on your world. I've been in debt before, but not like this. I think he's running out of patience, and well…a Solo always pays his debt."

He moved a smaller box onto the speeder, stopping for a moment, resting his hands against the box, his eyes closed.

"You were right. I'm not…this ain't my fight, kid."

"Well…you're a good pilot Han. But like you said, don't get cocky." Leia told him, allowing him to have this one compliment from her.

He turned quickly towards her. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked, as though this was going to be the thing that would convince her to not go into battle, "I mean, I've seen you in battle, and um…I could use you."

"I think we both know the answer to this Han." Leia replied, feeling oddly mature beyond her years as she turned that damn smuggler down.

In all truth, she wouldn't mind going on adventures with him. Sure, he got on her nerves, more than other people would have tolerated, but there was something about him. A connection, perhaps? More like a understanding between the two of them.

"This…this is my life now Han." she told him, "I owe…" She trailed off.

"To whom, the Prince?" Han asked, a hint of jealously sprinkled in his voice, "Ben? Those so called parents of yours?"

"No. To me." Leia asserted, motioning at the busy scene around her. "My entire life I wanted off that damn desert planet, because I knew I wasn't some farm girl. Married by fifteen, five kids by thirty, ready to die by fifty. That wasn't my fate. This... this is my home now, Han."

Han seemed slightly impressed, more so than he was letting on. Leia nodded at him. "Well, take care of yourself. That seems to be what you're best at."

Leia started walking away, stopping when Han called after her. "Hey, Leia!"

Leia turned around quickly, her hair hitting her in her face as she did.

Han stood there, his trademark smirk gone. Leia wondered what he was going to say. One last attempt to get her on his ship? Another insult? An out of a place declaration of love?

"May the Force be with you."

It was the way he said it that seemed so out of place. Leia knew that somewhere, deep down in his core, there was some good left in him. Some part that trusted other people and loved life and where all other good feelings hid. It seemed to come from a good place, but it was just his delivery in it. The Man didn't even believe in religion!

Leia was too furious at him to respond back. She simply turned and left.


	40. LIKE SHOOTING STARS

As she walked up to the floor where all the fighter ships were, slightly pouting that she couldn’t change Han’s mind, Leia paused, unsure of which was happening in front of her. 

There stood Winter, quietly talking to a space fighter, pale skinned and with bright blue eyes. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he spoke. Leia could sense that this fighter had strong, yet warm feelings towards Winter, though she didn’t know if Winter understood, let alone shared those feelings. 

Leia stepped forward, hoping to talk to Winter, thinking that she may know which ship was hers to pilot. 

“Your father doesn’t trust me,” The pilot growled with contempt, his accent suggesting he was somewhat educated, “No wonder I was assigned the suicide formation.”

“Well, I trust you, if that counts.” Winter leaned in and touched his forearm, “that has to count, right?”

Leia didn’t want to interrupt a seemingly tender moment between Winter and the seemingly off limits pilot, but noticing that Winter’s touch was lingering, as though waiting for the pilot to acknowledge the feelings, she knew that her question was more pressing than a schoolgirls crush. 

She walked forward, catching the attention of both the pilot and Winter. Winter turned quickly to the pilot, quietly bidding her goodbyes before giving him a peck on the cheek. 

The pilot was surprised, yet annoyed: perhaps he didn’t appreciate the kiss, or more likely, Leia’s interruption. 

As the pilot stomped away from them, Winter quickly walked up to her, a look of confusion on her face. “What’s up?” she asked.

Leia pointed to where the pilot stood, “Everything okay there?”

Winter turned, meeting eyes with where she had been standing seconds before, turning back to Leia on her nonexistent heels. “His name is Tycho Celchu. He’s going to be flying with you…” 

Winter paused for a moment, crossing her arms as she did, “He recently jumped ship to join the rebellion. Father knew his parents back home…” Winter paused before adding, “they had different beliefs than Father.”

Leia nodded before deciding to change the subject, “On that subject of flying um…”

Winter’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Shit!” she covered her mouth. “I totally forgot.”

She moved next to Leia, pointing it out to her, “Your ship is down that an away. Number AA-589. It’s one of the best.”

Leia looked at the one Winter pointed at, a distinctive starship, the S-foils making an X, thereby granting the nickname of X-wing.

“Ah okay, Thanks!” Leia looked at Winter, before realizing that while she was slightly out of place here, Winter was more so. “Hey Winter?”  
“Yes, Leia?”

“What, um, are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be hiding somewhere in case everything goes to hell?”

Winter smiled at Leia, placing her hands behind her back. “I like you, Leia, you’re honest in a world where others are not.” 

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Anyway, since you asked; Father started this tradition during the Clone Wars, we called the morale tour. Father found battles seemed to go a lot better when he visited with the fighters before, talking with them, making them feel, you know, okay. Letting them know that people like Father cared for them. Sometimes we lost, sometimes we won. He’s brought me along sometimes, usually to help boost morale. The fighters are usually very gruff, and they seemed to soften when they saw a little girl’s smile. At least Father thought so.”

Winter looked at the ground, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Cassian used to be a fighter pilot before Auntie Mon made him a spy. He’d sometimes tell me he’d capture a star for me during a run.”

Winter looked up, a shy smile on her face coming from the memory. “I know, silly. But Cassian knew how to put a smile on my face.” 

“You and Cassian, were the two of you close?” Leia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Winter looked up at the ceiling, attempting to focus on something, anything really, in an attempt to keep herself from crying. “A lot of fighters here, they just see me as you know, as the Princess. The kid sister to everyone. Happy Winter, always a smile. Cassian saw me as just Winter. Father would have never approved. Mother would have, though. She just wanted me to be happy.”

“Winter, I’m…”

“Don’t be, Leia.” Winter looked at Leia, her eyes staining red with tears. “Don’t you ever be sorry. This is what the Rebellion is. Cassian knew this, Mother knew this. Luke knows this. But, you brought me back my brother, and at this point, that’s all that matters now.”

Leia looked up, seeing Luke, now dressed in white regal robes, almost an exact copy of the ones his Father wore, was being escorted by Dodonna, greeting fellow soldiers. 

Winter grabbed Leia’s forearm. “May the Force be with you, Leia.”

Winter scampered off, likely before her brother had the chance to see her. 

Leia watched as Luke caught sight of her, motioning with his hand, for Dodonna to stay behind him. 

He approached her, his white cape gliding gracefully behind him. He looked different now: regal even. Leia appreciated seeing his face: unlike Han, who seemed to live to ruffle her feathers, Luke would never do that. She knew it had been only a day since she met the Prince, but she felt like she had known him her entire life. perhaps they were always destined to meet, for they were connected on some level. 

Leia bowed when he approached, but this time he raised his hand to stop her as she approached. “Sorry, your highness, I-” Leia attempt to push out an apology but Luke stopped her, his black boots stopping and coming to attention just in front of her. “Please, Leia.” He assured her, “There are no needs for formalities between us. I owe you my life and so much more.” 

“Yes, your Highness,” Leia replied, not making eye contact with him. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Luke smile with a mixture of embarrassment and flattery. “Please, it’s Luke. I wouldn’t accept anything else from you.”  
“I know I should chuckle, but I don’t feel like it. First-time nerves and everything.” Leia lied. 

“I sense that isn’t the case, Leia. What’s really wrong? Winter attempt to force you to make your hair have side buns?”

“No, it’s…” Leia sighed, “It’s Han. I mean, I kind of snapped at him earlier.”

“I had heard.” Luke pointed at his arm base, showing a small display screen filled with text, “I have my ears and eyes. You may know her as Winter.”  
Leia shook her head, not surprised at that at all. 

Luke titled her head at him. “But that’s not it, is it?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Leia nodded. “I just thought…maybe I could have changed his mind.” She chuckled at that thought. “I know, it’s dumb but…” 

Luke slightly smiled as he shook his head, placing his arms on Leia’s shoulders, rubbing them up and down. “Leia, Han is on a path completely separate from yours. He has to follow his like you have yours. No one is going to force him to do something he doesn’t want to do, and you know that.”

“You sound like Ben,” Leia replied, her eyes half lowered, thinking of the Jedi, fighting for his life. 

Luke smiled at the compliment. An oddly time fake cough came from Dodonna, who motioned with his head that it was time to go when Leia and Luke turned to look. 

“I guess that’s your cue then, Luke.” Leia addressed Luke. Luke nodded, leaning in to kiss Leia at the corner of her cheek, in an almost brotherly fashion.

He smiled as he pulled away, but Leia grabbed his arm quickly. 

“Luke, there’s something I need to ask.” She said, surprised at the urgency in her voice. 

“It’s Ben, isn’t it?” Leia was taken by surprise that he was seemingly able to answer that before she had the chance to ask that. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of the Jedi.” 

Luke smiled at her as he pulled away from her, silently thanking her once more, before walking away.

“Open Main Launch Tubes!” a man on the Loudspeaker announced. 

Leia walked quietly, running her hand against the X-wing as she walked underneath it, thinking of her Father. She wondered if he was still alive if he would be proud of her, following the apparently Skywalker family tradition. 

“Hey Leia!” a voice called after her.

Leia looked confused as she turned behind. ‘what now Han?’ she thought.

Then, she saw…him. The voice did not belong to Han, but rather…. could it be? It was!

“Biggs!” she cried!

Of all the places in the galaxy, this is the one place where she would least suspect Biggs. 

A gentle reminder came to mind as she ran towards him, that he had confided in her that he had made plans of joining the Rebellion, but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon.   
She ran towards Biggs, capturing him in a hug. He swung her around, laughing with her at their reunion. 

“I don’t believe it!” he cried, placing her back on the ground, a big smile on his face. “How are ya?”

“Oh, Biggs!!” Leia declared to her oldest friend, “It feels like an entire lifetime has passed since I last saw you!”

Biggs laughed before a serious look flashed across his face. “Wait, how did you get here?”

“It’s a long story Biggs, one we don’t have a lot of time,” Leia told her friend, getting a sense of how pressing time was against them. 

Biggs looked her up and down, a smirk on his face. “Boy, I’d love to see your Aunt Beru’s face right about now, seeing you flying with the Rebels.”

Leia couldn’t help but grimace. “Yeh, I’ll be right up there…with the Rebels…” 

Biggs titled his head at her, amused at the state Leia was in. “Leia Skywalker, is your family in the dark about your jumping ship?”

Before Leia could answer, likely with a lie, a middle age man with curly brown hair, dressed for battle walked over to them, a serious look on his face. He nodded at Biggs. 

“Darklighter.” 

Biggs nodded back. “Garven.” 

Garven looked Leia up and down, a curious smirk on his face as he did so. “so this is the Skywalker I’ve been hearing about.”

He held out his hand towards Leia, which she took with a strong, firm grip. Just like Owen taught her. Garven, while he didn’t say anything, gave a look that he was impressed by it.

“News travels fast around here Skywalker, so you can tell I was surprised when I got the word that a woman would be flying with us today.”

“I’m guessing not a lot of women fly?” Leia asked. 

Garven huffed, looking at Biggs as though it was just a joke to him. “On the contrary! Just usually in their own squadrons, but I guess Organa was desperate. No, I came down to see if you had been checked out on the Incom T-65. I don’t want a rookie messing everything up.” 

“You have nothing to worry about Garven,” Biggs butted in with an excited tone in his voice, “Leia is the best pilot in the Outer Rim Territory.” 

Garven looked at Leia, who gave him a confident smile, as though this made up achievement was something she bragged about like Han and his Kessel Run. 

Garven smirked. 

“You know there was this kid that I flew missions with every once in a while during the Clone Wars. Skywalker, can’t remember his first name for the life of me. We called him Pretty Boy when he wasn’t looking, because he was very cocky, not unlike that smuggler fellow that delivered the Prince earlier. By Maker, he was a damn good pilot!” Garven patted Leia’s shoulder with confidence. 

“I have faith that You’ll do just fine Skywalker.” The old fighter said with confidence. 

“Thank you, sir,” Leia gave a half bow to him, “I’ll try.” 

Garven nodded at Biggs before running off to his own ship.

Once he was out of earshot, Leia walked up to Biggs, whispering, “What’s the T-65?”

Biggs waved it off. “It’s the training sim they usually put fresh meat through, see if you’re going to be a fighter pilot or just a tech. Don’t worry about it.”

“Trust me, I had to fight off a few Tie Fighters to get here, I’m sure I can handle a few more,” Leia told Biggs with all honesty. 

“Oh man!” Biggs laughed as the two of them walked over to her ship, “Once this battle is over, you got to tell me how you jumped ship!” 

Leia felt a strange sensation in her gut when he said this, but she ignored it, figuring it was just a bit of pre-battle nerves. “I told ya, I was gonna get off that sand pit someday, Biggs!” 

“You did!” Biggs cheered, “This battle is nothing like the times we had, Leia. We’re shooting stars, never going to stop for anyone!”


End file.
